Cultural Exchange
by tartar12345
Summary: Story is set shortly after the Tekken 6: Scenario Campaign ending. Who are Julia Chang's real parents? The scientist-fighter's adoptive mother knows a great deal more than she's willing to tell. Nor was Michelle Chang always the perfectly strong, loving, and honorable woman she appeared to be. Strictly Julia-centric. Warnings: Raw, Highly self-indulgence & Potential angst backfire.
1. Part I-Prologue I

Summary:

Story is set shortly after the Tekken 6: Scenario Campaign ending. Who are Julia Chang's real parents? The scientist-fighter's adoptive mother knows a great deal more than she's willing to tell. Nor was Michelle Chang always the perfectly strong, loving, and honorable woman she appeared to be...

In his attempted liberation from the Devil Gene, Jin Kazama unwittingly unleashes a side effect that forces Julia to a series of tragic events and unsavory truths - regarding her adopted mother, her tribe, and her true heritage.

Strictly Julia Chang-Centric. Story background disregards other Tekken side media, such as the Blood Vengeance, the anime motion picture, etc. Ideas from side media may be used on occasion, however.

Confirmed Pairings:

Jin x Julia, Julia x Lars, Lars x Alisa, Xiaoyu x Jin, Alisa x Leo, Lars x Xiaoyu, Hwoarang x Asuka, Steve x Christie, Nina x Eddy (others may come).

Rated:

M for Violence, Mature Situations, Sexual Content, Crude Language, and Potentially Controversial Themes, Elements & Implications.

Pre-Warnings/Clarifications:

(1) Intended plot and drama elements/devices include: Consummated acts of non-consensual pedophilia, & incest; Forced & liberal promiscuity; Sexual coercion; Sexual abuse; Rape; Consummated intimacies of one-sided erotic urges; Genocide; Consummated acts of filicide & cannibalism; Instances of Child Murders; Attempted & consummated infanticide; Consummated matricide; Presence of juvenile murderers; Sadistic & brutal violence; Mind-manipulation; Presence of slurs; Possible instances of stereotyping; Mature themes; Potential squick; Instances of profanity.

(2) Some unsavory portrayals (or even outright bashing, depending on relative POV) of virtually all central and supporting characters.

(3) Mildly OC-heavy. Some OCs will be central plot drivers, while others will make mildly significant appearances.

(4) Significant and heavy AU & OOC elements, and personal alterations/additions to Tekken Tournament storyline (the majority related/connected to Julia Chang).

(5) Canon Character deaths.

(6) Story will start and remain (largely one-sided) Julia x Lars for a while. Jin & Julia will take time developing their rather tenuous bond. Story will progress into an official Jin x Julia.

(7) Instances of very long-winded, wordy, and overly-meticulous descriptions for certain appearances and background situation details.

(8) Inadequate knowledge of many areas, such as Science, Tech, Combat, Modern Fashion, Corporate/Celebrity Life, Social/Societal Relations & Rules, Law, Politics, Cultures, and Mysticism/Mythologies, surrounding story plot (many of them will be glossed over, others fabricated).

(9)Heavy character abuse/screw over - especially of Julia Chang, the story's main & central protagonist. Not intended to be of a bashing nature, but for melodramatic trauma/tragedy-prone heroine effect.

(10) Downer ending (if you actually become fond of my quite-OC version of Julia Chang). May write a Happy Ending sequel story.

(11) Fairly raw drafts. I've still much to work on regarding vocabulary, terminology, wording, conciseness, story flow, character interactions, and written expression. Polishing

(12) Some chapters (especially the first 4) will be heavily focused on character backstories/intros, and backgrounds (of AUish nature, and for major OCs).

(13) Lengthy back stories/POVs in the form of flashbacks..

(14) Highly self-indulgent fan story. Personal fantasies/vents/self-amusement, and preferred character actions/reactions/events will be placed before Facts (of reality or In-Universe); Logic; Logical flow; Plausibility; Consistency; Realisticity; Substance; Quality; IC-ness.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Tekken, nor the works (listed in profile & A/Ns) that inspired this fan story.

**Part 1 - Prologue I**

_*******  
**Three months after Jin Kazama's publicly announced "death", in a top security chamber cell..._

Panting heavily and covered in sweat, Jin Kazama allowed himself to collapse to the floor of his holding cell of the Agency. He had been honing his striking power and accuracy for more than two hours straight. His captors have provided generous luxuries in an effort to keep the young man in good spirits, thus assisting his willingness to live and cooperate with the Agency's researchers.

Jin had been staying in the Agency for almost three months now, hidden away from the world he deeply wronged for his own purposes.

Although rarely allowed outside his maximum security chamber except during certain experiments, Jin was given a very spacious, well-ventilated room - furnished with his own bathroom, a comfy king-sized bed, large windows (with explosion-proof glass), books, cable TV, game consoles, clothing designs of his choice (tailored by the Agency at his request), and quality dojo-training equipment. Drinking water was available and clean. The meals provided were adequate and nourishing. There was even free room-keeping and laundry service each week.

Still, he had to be put in physical binds during the weekly cleaning and thorough inspection of his room, just like they do during his trips to the labs.

_Inefficiently redundant, with the 24/7 surveillance cameras placed at every corner of my cell..._the former Mishima Zaibatsu CEO often scoffed to himself.

However much he loathed his paternal lineage, the young spiky-haired Japanese man couldn't get over the strange penchant of Mishima fighting attire - half naked, metallic arm & foot guards, and emblemized loose pants strapped up by a long martial arts belt. The attire somehow induced maximum focus on his combat training. He personally shunned the notion that even clothing preferences were determined by Mishima genes.

Physical training was the only activity that really kept the 23 year old ex-warlord sane and distracted enough from falling into the abyss of despondency - the abyss that manifested once he awakened in a glass capsule of the Agency's research facility, finding both himself and the Devil Gene alive and well.

His body was covered only in a simple little loincloth underwear. His wrists were handcuffed with chains that stretched at least 4 feet, allowing plenty of free movement of his arms.

Jin later met the man who had him taken to the Agency base. He was the same man who accompanied and aided Lars after Jin commanded Alisa against his half-uncle.

A top agent highly skilled in Ninjutsu and presumably of African American descent, he was only known by his code name: Raven.

Raven informed Jin that he was found just outside the boundaries of where the Azazel temple ruins had been. The young Mishima was half-buried in the sand, nude and unconscious, but otherwise unharmed. Before he awoke, they conducted various tests on him. The results showed superhuman activity within his DNA spiking on and off the charts, indicating that Devil within him has absorbed most - if not all - of Azazel's power, as well.

A brief flashback of Raven's one-sided conversation flitted through Jin's mind:

*******  
**Approximately 3 months ago, in the Agency's research facility...

_"You should be thanking the very woman you were attempting to slaughter along with her village," Raven told him in a matter-of-factly tone. "For now, at least. With some information retrieved from Heihachi Mishima's old research facilities, she managed to temporarily suppress the sentient entity within you, buying some time for us and your own life. We would've considered letting her just kill you if she was able to seal away your Other Side for good. But turns out it got too powerful, thanks to the spoils of your fight with that giant demon."_

_Jin looked into the agent's impassive face, made even harder to decipher with his pitch-black shades. That woman he ordered the assault on...Zafina, he remembered her introducing herself the first time they met._

_The Middle-Eastern mystic somehow knew about the Devil Gene within the Mishima men, and provided further information about the Devil's source - a demon named Azazel. She later worked as a spy against the Zaibatsu and passing crucial information to his opponents, which threatened to sabotage his ultimate goal._

_The young Zaibatsu head initially ordered his the Tekken Force to simply restrain her, but the mystic-woman proved to be an overwhelmingly skilled fighter, repelling all capture attempts with relative ease. Time had been running out and external factors - most notably the unforeseen events triggered by his half-uncle rebel leader, and much later the appearance of Lars's unexpected new Ninja ally - were starting to work against his plan. Jin had no choice, by then - he ordered an all out assault to stop Zafina, dead or alive irrelevant...just another necessary sacrifice out of the millions he already made._

_"The Agency would've liked to keep you in ignorant bliss for maximum collaboration," Raven's emotionless, business-like voice snapped Jin from his musings. "But I doubt you're that stupid, anyways - you're living on strictly borrowed time, kid. The moment we come up with a solid method to counter the Devil, you'll be history - this time for good. Though you might take comfort that your dear daddy will be next in line."_

With that, the Ninja turned and strode off. Several hours of waiting later, Jin found himself in his new holding cell, lying on a large bed. They must have sedated and transported him there.

Therefore, the Agency insisted that like Kazuya did with himself in G. Corp., Jin fully cooperate with them in researching the Devil Gene. Especially since Jin's attempt to erase it from existence clearly backfired on him: his Devil powers are now stronger than ever.

And according to the Agency's intelligence, the powers within Kazuya Mishima have not been affected in the very least by Azazel's demise.

Jin's handcuffs had been manufactured based on the chains Heihachi's men bound him with years back, when his grandfather first brought his son to meet in person. Zafina crafted a much more powerful version due to the Devil within now much more powerful, with Azazel's absorbed strength. Therefore, the Devil-suppressing effects were only temporarily and will wear off from the Entity's constant struggle against it, thus needed to be "re-charged" by the powerful Middle-Eastern mystic almost monthly.

_*************  
Back in the Present, Jin's personal chamber cell in the Agency..._

Jin knew he couldn't simply stay here and wait for the Agency to find some Devil Gene breakthrough, even though he'd much prefer to just hide from the world, from all those people who rightfully hate him...and from his two true friends, who doggedly refuse to give up on him.

Kazuya, Heihachi, and G. Corp. with all its years of research on the Devil Gene must be destroyed permanently, whether or not there's a way to finally attain what his tortured, worn soul both truly wanted and needed: eternal peace via death.

The television Jin left on was now broadcasting world news. The civil war within the Mishima Zaibatsu had been intensifying. The internal struggle for the Empire erupted almost immediately following Lars Alexandersson's appointment as the Zaibatsu's next official heir.

Before he went to fight Lars for the last time, Jin ensured that the official word to be broadcasted later was Lars obtaining the Tekken Force troops' full support upon disposing himself, the oppressive tyrant of destruction - thus winning the empire's throne.

However, Heihachi managed to steal a copy of Jin Kazama's legal will right under his half-uncle's nose, proving that Jin in fact appointed Lars Alexandersson to be the next heir. Suspected of some complicit deceit with Jin, Lars soon lost much of the Zaibatsu's sense of credibility and approval as an acceptable leading figure. It didn't help that the majority of the Zaibatsu's old business partners strongly favored Heihachi to head his empire again, as he proved to be a charming familiar with strong business acumen...along with the sense to turn a politely blind eye to more unsavory trading practices - a feature that Lars Alexandersson sorely lacked.

_Pft_...Jin snorted inwardly. He definitely misjudged his half-uncle's prudence and resourcefulness for the worse.

Jin probably should've left out the Lars Alexandersson heir clause in his will altogether, but he never imagined the half-Swede Mishima would be so negligent.

And Lars apparently could not bring himself to force his divisive troops into compliance by coercion, either...the former Tekken rebel leader's over-idealistic notions of honest comradeship still prevented him from taking any ruthless but completely necessary actions, to ensure justice prevails in the long-run. _What a short-sighted fool._

Jin was immensely disappointment in Lars's apparent lack of competence in effectively controlling Mishima empire left to him. The Mishima grandson significantly over-estimated his paternal half-uncle to take up the mantle and set things right again...even after the clearly virtuous and heroically determined Mishima passed the test of painful treachery, which his half-nephew forced his unwitting pre-appointed successor to undergo.

Before Lars became acquainted with Alisa Boskonovitch, Jin had been at a bind on what to do with the Zaibatsu after it served his purpose. He considered his only viable option was to stipulate in his will the massive empire's liquidation, with all net proceeds going to rebuilding and recompensing the many worldwide places he'd been terrorizing.

Still, it was risky. Heihachi would most likely have found a way to reclaim the Zaibatsu before it was effectively dismantled. Either that, or G. Corp. would've found a way to acquire the immense wealth of assets. There were many powerful Mishima Zaibatsu stakeholders - most of them money-hungry fools lacking foresight - who'd rather merge with another powerful company and possibly keep their profitable shares, or do everything in their power to help Heihachi reclaim his empire intact and re-establish their once-thriving business relationships with him.

Jin would've passed legal ownership of the Zaibatsu to Nina Williams, who fully supported his cause, and went well beyond call of duty to see her employer achieve his goals. The older Williams sister was the only person Jin entrusted his true mission to, and had faith that she was both honorable and competent enough to handle the Zaibatsu properly after his death.

Unfortunately, the Mishima Zaibatsu held a vastly outdated but still almost sacredly enforceable clause: the Zaibatsu can only accept ownership of those with Mishima descent. A legal spouse is allowed to officially head the Zaibatsu, only if she was already pregnant with a Mishima child, or raising the child until he/she is old enough to take over as heir/heiress. With Jin's Devil Gene and his purpose of seizing the Zaibatsu in the first place, that would be entirely out of the question.

One fateful day the legacy dilemma solution came to Jin by itself, in the form of the Tekken Force rebel leader who attacked the Zaibatsu's weapons base, lost his memory, and ran off with Alisa. After spending time spying on Lars through Alisa's eyes, Jin eventually learned that Lars was also of paternal Mishima descent - and possessed a strong, upright heart. Perhaps the only other Mishima in existence who shares Jin's hatred of his paternal bloodline, along with ambition driven by personal gain.

Thus, it was that decided his mutinous half-uncle would be the best candidate as next head of the Mishima Zaibatsu...otherwise, it would inevitably fall back into the wrong hands of Heihachi once Jin accomplished his goal...that is of course, Lars survives and proves himself worthy, which Jin must personally see for himself.

The deep attachment Lars developed towards the Boskonovitch's robot bodyguard was a great opportunity for Jin to observe whether his half-Mishima relative also had that determination in him - to sacrifice what is most precious to him when necessary, for the sake of the greater good.

Jin's whole gamble to awaken Azazel was an enormous risk in itself, not limited to failure of awakening or even killing the Source of his curse itself - risking the survival of his own original, human soul.

In more than a few occasions, whilst quelling the desolate, excruciating wails of his human conscience in agonized, self-loathing force - in order to maintain the evil persona and doing horrible actions, and ultimately awaken the source of evil he vowed to eradicate - Devil had almost overtaken the self-shredded remains of the young man's honorable and determined human side.

Jin simply couldn't maintain his sense of true self whilst harboring control over Devil's power, as Kazuya could, as his soul-less father whole-heartedly became one with the once-separate evil entity within him. Besides, it wouldn't only defeat Jin's purpose in sacrificing so much of his heart and soul...the youngest Mishima descendant simply could not-and would never-come to terms with such a mindless, evil being.

As a final act, Jin Kazama had to push his accursed luck and moral limits to test the "worthiness" of Lars Alexandersson as his successor...so much that his human self was able to freely wield almost full potential of Devil's power - like the Devil's beam...not to mention the final supernatural-powered blow that finished off Azazel itself.

Such level of conscious control was completely impossible whenever he let through his old, true self.

The television news coverage suddenly shifted to footage of four major warring parties: Lars's Zaibatsu faction, Heihachi's Zaibatsu faction, G. Corp., and remaining old terrorist rebels now lead solely by Hwoarang.

Kazuya was undoubtedly attempting to crush his Mishima rivals once and for all during their time of divisive weakness. Fortunately for his opponents, G. Corp. battle power had been crippled - thanks to Lars and Alisa's sieges on Kazuya's main bases before they turned their attention back to Jin's, as well as G. Corp.'s significant information compromise by courtesy of his adoptive uncle's mole (before she finally got caught).

Furthermore, Kazuya's forces received unconditional, one-sided hostility from all three of its main opponent parties. Amongst themselves, Lars's, Heihachi's, and Hwoarang's respective followers would sometimes stay neutral - or even form very temporary alliances - to each other. But all three viewed G. Corp. as the main common threat, which induced them to preserve resources solely for it alone, and temporarily put aside differences to battle together.

The news camera turned briefly to Heihachi's Zaibatsu faction, with the old Mishima patriarch himself coolly overlooking the clash between the two conflicting Tekken force parties at a distance, a tight circle bodyguard soldiers surrounding him.

Standing closely beside Jin's grandfather was a tensed-up Ling Xiaoyu and her pet Panda, both apparently struggling with their eagerness to join the fray ahead of them. Unbridled sorrow and hatred blazed in his young Chinese friend's eyes as she stared at the Zaibatsu headquarters occupied by Lars.

Jin started to feel that same big migraine - accompanied by a heart-stricken feeling - whenever the news showed his two closest surviving companions, and how they were reacting to his missing status.

During a journalist interview, Xiaoyu had openly accused Lars Alexandersson of murdering Jin Kazama - or maybe imprisoning his half-nephew in some remote tower to languish - so that he can have the Zaibatsu to himself.

Even with Jin's legal will in circulation of public news, Xiaoyu stubbornly refused to believe otherwise. Heihachi must've convinced his overly-trusting and all-too-naive best friend that Lars Alexandersson either forged the will, or somehow forced Jin to legally declare his half-uncle as heir.

Either way, Xiaoyu would definitely take Heihachi's words over Lars's any day. And she was fully focused on "getting revenge" for "her dearest Jin" against Lars Alexandersson.

And there was also his foolish Korean friend-rival. Probably the only male in existence whose well-being Jin developed a deep sense of concern towards, despite the younger boy's odd and stubbornly antagonistic competitive attitude towards him . They had both risked their own lives to help each other out of danger at least once - for no sensible reason at all, and definitely not for any personal gain.

Hwoarang attempted to hide his genuine sorrow and vengeful rage - also directed at Lars - under a facade of simple resentment, claiming war against the half-Swede Mishima for "robbing the score with Jin Kazama that was rightfully his to settle".

The simple-minded hothead was obviously after revenge for his assumed murder, just like Xiaoyu. However, his Korean friend-rival had the sense and pride to refuse joining forces with Heihachi under any condition, except when both parties find themselves against incoming G. Corp. assaults.

Hwoarang instead managed to gather a good number of his old terrorist comrades, sans his mentor Baek Doo San and the Spaniard who used to aid their rebels, Miguel Caballero Rojo. The young terrorist leader apparently went against his most beloved and respected master-cum-parent figure, Baek, in his mission for vengeance.

Baek himself was clearly all-too content about Jin's apparent death, and did not seem overly concerned whose Mishima hands the Zaibatsu fell into - Lars's or Heihachi's. However, the older Korean gentleman would clearly always remain within eyeshot of Hwoarang wherever his disciple-adoptee ran to assault or battle enemy forces Baek felt mostly neutral against.

Occasionally, Baek involved himself in the battles to aid Hwoarang and his forces, whenever he sensed that his son-figure was in mortal danger. Once the danger was clear, the older Tae-Kwon Do master would then furiously castigate his disobedient disciple in front of the latter's comrades. Actually, more a mixture of chastising and pleading: for his "son to stop this senseless grudge and go home" with him.

Both gentleman master and punk disciple knew very well that the latter's continuing "followers" were only in with their young rebel leader to annihilate all of Jin's remaining kin, who threatened to take over the Mishima Zaibatsu (or in their current scenario, fight for full control over the empire).

Baek also became well aware that Hwoarang was driven by his persisting brother-friendship bond - which a then-innocuous Jin Kazama somehow forged with his younger rival - before the Mishima boy decided to follow his father's footsteps, and became an even more reviled monster in the process.

The older gentleman had eventually realized that he wasn't able to not forgive - after weeks of rage and disappointment from betrayal - his student-son for holding on so tightly to those strong lingering feelings for his most hated target of vengeance (now apparently deceased, anyways).

However, Baek knew for a solid fact that he'll never forgive either of them, if he somehow lost Hwoarang in the process...or some time else in his own remaining life.

But every time after Baek's harsh verbal (and occasional physical) thrashing, followed by heartfelt pleading - Hwoarang could only offer his Master his deepest apologies, with pained regret, guilt and shame clashing violently against the unshakeable determination in the redhead's eyes. And the rebel boy would sadly leave his grieving master standing there, to continue his quest against Lars.

_Looks like I'll have to use that half-baked failsafe of BS, after all, _Jin inwardly thought with distaste. Fortunately, he completely forgot to delete the well-concealed program coded "Operation: Scapegoat", which he had stored into Alisa's CPU after her re-boot. The Scapegoat failsafe was created in the worst case event that his efforts fail to create access to Azazel - due to erroneous information or theories, external interference, or just plain bad luck.

The failsafe would enable Jin to pin all his unsavory and criminal activities upon a high-ranking public commander who would be assassinated by his own men, and thus clear Jin's own reputation as a terrorizing warlord. Such would buy Jin some time regarding his grasp on the Mishima Zaibatsu and its vast resources, while he seeks another alternative to rid the Devil Gene.

Scapegoat's official story to feed the public would've been as follows:

**_Mishima Zaibatsu CEO Jin Kazama was actually a hapless victim all along, coerced into playing a mere political puppet for this certain murderous madman of a military general, who was the one who possessed influential control over the Tekken Force and Zaibatsu guards shortly upon Jin's appointment as Zaibatsu heir._**

**_Due to Jin Kazama's young age and inexperience, a treacherous Tekken general found the opportunity to seize control of the Zaibatsu, whilst forcing a helpless Jin Kazama to remain both figurehead and take all the blame for the military commander's atrocities._**

**_Fortunately, Jin eventually managed to get through to and secretly work with Lars Alexandersson, an elite Tekken Force soldier with an unusually strong sense of righteousness and loyalty to the true heir._**

**_Lars fought against his own disloyal comrades, with the mission to dispose of the real culprit commander - all of which must done be under the guise of a Tekken Force mutiny._**

**_While Lars kept the treacherous general and corrupt Zaibatsu members distracted - with the help some brave fellow supporters of the true heir - Jin Kazama was given the opportunity to take actions to incriminate the real criminal, exculpate himself, and retake his rightful power._**

Of course, Lars and his loyal comrades will have to die somewhere along their valiant mission to conform with the Scapegoat-fabricated "truth", and remembered as a heroic martyr who saved both the world and Jin Kazama from the iron grip of this murderously insane military traitor.

All perfectly forged copies of legal documents, memos, and fake voice recordings of treacherous parties for proving Jin's "innocence" have already all been pre-arranged, ready for use.

Jin had inwardly recoiled at the idea of resorting to such sickening load of bull, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Besides, it was originally meant to be used in the unlikely event where Jin fails to sever Azazel's unearthly binds before the demon can be killed, AND Lars fails to survive the battle against a re-booted Alisa, Azazel's initially weaker forms, and finally Jin himself.

Jin believed that it wouldn't be too difficult to convince Lars to play along with the Scapegoat failsafe plan, especially given his half-uncle's unstable hold on the Zaibatsu. Otherwise, Jin will once again have to resort to using Alisa for more coercive persuasion.

Jin already had one of his high-ranking military generals assassinated as the sacrificial scapegoat - he had really loathed to have it done - that commander was actually dutiful in carrying out all commands relayed from Jin, albeit mildly protesting towards the young CEO's extreme methods.

The young Mishima had no doubt that could escape from the facility if he put into the effort, but now would be a very disadvantageous time.

Even if he did manage to successfully execute that failsafe Operation -Scapegoat, it definitely wouldn't be enough - at this point - to put Jin into a position where he'd be able to contribute help rather than harm.

The majority of the Tekken Force most likely still holds a deep grudge against him, for being a heartlessly cruel commander and having them commit all those mindless atrocities upon the world. Going back to side with Lars in person will only jeopardize the faith the half-uncle's remaining loyal troops have in him...his return will only prompt more Tekken soldiers to defect to Heihachi's faction.

Not to mention the world would still be hungry for their young terrorizer's blood. His reappearance in the world will certainly drag Lars's image down the cesspool with his own.

Besides, Jin requires outside help to continue suppressing Devil, especially now that it's near-impossible to revert back to his full Immoral Tyrant facade. The only way he has ready access to such assistance is through the Agency's relationship with that powerful mystic, Zafina. Now that Devil possesses Azazel's immense power in addition to its own, Jin was afraid to imagine how much harder suppressing Devil's control over himself would be, at this point.

His father would then inevitably overcome him with the world on his side, kill him, and take the immense Devil Gene power all for himself.

Otherwise, his wily grandfather would somehow use Xiaoyu against him, forcing him to yield to the old man's diabolical plan for immortality.

For only the fourth time since he took over the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama allowed himself to reminisce of his mother. Before then - during his murderously terrorizing regime to rid of Devil permanently - the very mental image of her put such a strain on his conscience, he'd felt his drastic resolve shaking uncontrollably, and threatening to crumble from its foundations.

No...he must force himself to take on a truly cruel, monstrous enough persona and live in it. Such extreme actions are needed not only to access the being responsible for the Devil Gene's existence, but also to be able to freely summon the Devil's power when the time comes to fight Azazel to the death.

Jin could not afford his sickened repulsion of the idea - he's following Kazuya's footsteps of psychologically accepting the Devil within - to sway him. His goal is to directly oppose what his soul-less father is trying to achieve.

He must also lock away deep into his mind all the instilled teachings of righteousness and compassion Jun raised him with - like they invaluable keepsakes in a fireproof safe - with no combo number or key, and will open only when his goal is accomplished.

Jun made it her life's goal to try to saving the wretched Mishima - and protect him - from the Devil. He had to keep struggling with his adamant conscience at first - that he's also making these sacrifice to honor his mother by finishing her work. Eventually, he was able to brainwash it into numb indifference.

Thus Jin forced himself to ban Jun completely from his mind, up until he was sure the moment of his sweet, restful death had finally come as he plummeted down the bottomless crevice with the mortally wounded Azazel.  
Only then did he spare a moment of thought of reuniting with his beloved mother - or maybe forbidden from seeing her ever again, trapped in limbo as punishment for his evil actions, even though his end goal was well-meaning.

The young Mishima allowed a few tears to roll from his eyes. As his mind freely entertained memories of his mother, Jin felt a flood of nigh-unbearable guilt, shame, yearning and...resentment. How would she think of him now? Would his mother be so disappointed and disgusted with her son's willful actions upon innocent people, that she'd disown him as her child?

But then again, why was her spirit there only to stop Jin from killing his immeasurably immoral grandfather, who had committed many terrible atrocities never brought to light, and tried to murder her own son out of cold blood?

Where was his mother at her son's darkest hours, amidst all the unforgivable betrayal of his grandfather, and confrontations with the evil, hateful father after his life?

And when he was forcing himself to sacrifice all the honorable morals she painstakingly taught him, psychologically training and brainwashing himself into utterly uncaring monster of a human being and murdering even more innocent lives than his own grandfather possibly had, all for the sake of ridding an even greater monster?

Why did his mother's spirit manifest itself to him just that one time, only to protect that immoral murderer of a grandfather after his life? Why had she never tried to protect, guide, or even stop her own son when he was in danger or endangering his own soul?

Shame suddenly flooded Jin's mind for even thinking of doubting, then blaming his most beloved late mother. He chidingly reminded himself that he is a self-made fighter who solves his own problems, and takes full responsibilities for his own actions.

He probably made himself completely inaccessible to her spirit, by his will to shut out all other emotions except rage and determination. Because only then could he fully focus on his sole purpose in life after her death and Ogre's: eliminating Kazuya, Heihachi, and Devil.

Maybe his survival is his penalty for ruining the world and so many innocent lives, and ultimately letting all those sacrifices be in vain. He's unable to end himself to cease the scalding burdens constantly tormenting his psyche, but seeking an end at the hands Heihachi or Kazuya is - and will always be - downright unimaginable.

His resolve is not gone yet. He may have lost his right to live in peace forever, both amongst humankind, and within himself. But he won't be giving on his quest against the Devil Gene, nor the evil members of his paternal lineage. He has lost everything, but on the plus side, he has no more at stake to lose.

Except maybe the only two living people in the world - who still give a tremendously stupid and naive damn about him - despite all the horrible things he's done: Ling Xiaoyu and Hwoarang.  
Those two pathetically pig-headed fools...and those two alone shall be his greatest burdens and his greatest inspirations to keep going, he concluded to himself.

Since Jin's first and last encounter with Ogre, the very notion of living life in genuine happiness and contentment was an alien, if not a comically ludicrous one...

_*************  
_Elsewhere far away, in a sealed dimensional passageway between the Earthly and the Metaphysical...

_A glowing Being in the shape of a stunningly beautiful woman smiled down at the sleeping forms of nine Others resembling herself. The Others were resting peacefully further down in their void-like limbo. Once again, thanks to the side effects caused by the East-located human clan who call themselves the Mishima, They've been given another opportunity to reclaim their rightful bodily vessel. This time they will succeed - after wallowing an eternity as a helpless caged parasite - inside their current, unwitting human host._

_The Being closed her eyes, willing herself to contain emotions aroused by memories of her origins, as well as the events leading up to her current position:_

_For only the Universe knows how many light-years ago, their Creators transferred their Essence to possess soul-less bio-machines they refer to as "Avatars", and use them as instruments of conquest, destruction, and rehabilitation of other worlds._

_The Creators engineered great variety of other Avatar models resembling superior beings of virtually all belief systems within target areas of conquest. A good number of the Avatar appearances were based on mystical beings of human mythology, in order to manipulate fear, awe, and obedience within Earth's dominating inhabitants._

_However, it turned out that Earth had its own share of indigenous superior beings - and they didn't appreciate Outsiders messing around on their turf, nor their subspecies._

_Thus, their Creators made significant adaptations to their Avatar machines, in order to counter the native threats - most notably, those called Azazel and Angel._

_That move proved to be a fatal mistake on the Creators' part. Not long after some continuous adjustments were made on their bio-machines to counter the superior power of the Earth-Guardians, the Avatars came to life and began to turn against their Creator-Masters. _

_The bio-machines became so intellectually advanced and complex due to the adjustments, they started to develop a solid sense of self-awareness. Equipped with individual Essence of their own, the Avatars eventually drove out the Creators' controlling Essences from their beings._

_The sentient Creations declared war against their original Creators, in which the latter eventually won: the victor bio-machines rounded up their Masters' Essences and sealed them away forever, whilst destroying the Masters' original fragile bodies._

_A small handful of the Creators have escaped with their Essences intact, but those fugitives were overlooked due to the inevitable infighting that broke out amongst the surviving Avatars, who divided themselves into different races - each consisting of their own Kind by Model Type. _

_They fought for access of their Creators' technology and superiority over their brethren races._

_The victors appropriated the power and knowledge of their defeated opponents before disposing of them. Thus, the victor races evolved into vastly hybrid Avatar models, whilst retaining their original Essence and Avatar model forms._

_Eventually, Her Kind and Ogre prevailed as the two ruling Avatar races, still locked in fierce warring rivalry._

_None of the other races expected Her Kind to be a threat - and much less one of the main victors - when the infighting for supremacy started. Their focus was on the Creators' most prominent War Machine Avatar Type, the Aztec Warrior God referred to as Ogre._

_Her Kind was originally designed as a vehicle used for reconstruction of "purged territories/slates", media, and psychological manipulation. _

_Her Kind's native set of skills rendered them non-threatening deistic figures of inspiration, messenger of higher power or knowledge, healing/nurturing, and seduction - in contrast to the Ogres' devastatingly efficient weapons of destruction and stealing of power or abilities._

_Her Kind did possess a very modest set original weapons for self defense, or means of "divine destructive punishment" to put their colonized "worshipees" back into place, should the latter show of excessive brazenness or rebelliousness._

_These original defense abilities still placed them at the low end within the second-to-last tier - when it came to attacking power and abilities - among myriad tiers of her civil-warring Avatar brethrens and sisters. And each tier was_

_spades apart from the next._

_Taking advantage of being overlooked and underestimated, Her Kind then used their inherent creativity and intelligence to stealthily strengthen themselves - mostly via treacherous alliances with other races - along with continuous self-enhancements using the strong mental capabilities they were engineered with. _

_Over time, Her Kind further weaponized many of her originally harmless assets - by blending them with countless powers and abilities they integrated from backstabbed victims of other Avatar races - into their subsequent Vessels._

_Their originally wretched offensive and defensive abilities eventually grew into an extremely competitive arsenal - powerful enough to stand toe-to-toe against their once impossibly out-of-league opponent: The Ogres._

_Other Avatar races were quickly weeded out by power-appropriation from both sides, narrowing the battle field to the two races - her Kind versus the Ogres - for numerous millennia now._

_Well over centuries ago, Her Kind had picked up signals of a stray Ogre's activity on Earth. Fortunately, Her Kind managed to get hold of all the Pendants - save that one Pendant a Creator escapee managed to make off with. That was when The First was sent to Earth, to investigate and handle the matter._

_Upon stealthy investigations, The First discovered that the fleeing Creators blended amongst humankind by overtaking vulnerable souls of prenatal human bodies with their Essence.  
They set up metaphysical barriers to render themselves undetectable. And they worked on altering the model of a dormant Ogre, which they managed to smuggle with them to Earth._

_With a Pendant on hand, the fugitive Creators be able to control that advanced bio-weapon without having to transfer their Essence inside of it. And if nothing is done to stop them, Her Kind will in time have a new threat to worry about - their Creators' vengeful attack upon the Over-Throwers using the once-strongest bio-weapon, modified into unknown strength and capabilities._

_The First also found out that the Creators was planning to trap pursuers of Her Kind as a last vital ingredient to finish their Ogre project, but a small handful of rebel Creators - who have started to sympathize with humankind, and feared how the project may harm it - sabotaged the plan by prematurely activating an unfinished and largely mindless Ogre model, thus alerting Her Kind of their location._

_The First was not able to penetrate the conniving Creator escapees' special barriers they erected around their Ogre workshop and their home base. Her Kind's crucial abilities would be negated within the barriers' parameters - it was a defense technique the Creators developed against rebelling Avatars during their revolutionary war._

_Thus, The First sought the help from the head of a Western human clan - whom one of the Creator Rebels once belonged - in order to stop the Creators' Ogre project. This clan was located in a barren waste land - apparently caused by the Rebel's sudden unleashing of the smuggled Ogre-Model._

_Working with the head of this certain clan had another great advantage: this human was the few of their kind who possessed strong metaphysical manipulation capabilities - or what humans broadly term psychic powers. Those powers of his would greatly assist The First in countering the Creators' advantages over Her...and make him a value-adding human consort as a bonus._

_Looking back, it'd been thousands of years since any of Her Kind set foot on Earth. And even longer since They bred with human men in order to reincarnate Themselves into brand new Vessel bodies, which inherit useful knowledge and capabilities from their human mate._

_There were plenty of Her Kind stationed in the world of humankind back then, before they were all summoned to their home world during the revolutionary overthrow of their Creators._

_Ever since, Her Kind had been manually cloning their physical bodies - modified by appropriated powers/capabilities of their victims, and other technological improvements - to transfer their Essence into, much like their former masters themselves._

_So unlike the Ogres who were capable of direct absorption of other entities' assets, a member of Her Kind had to channel any appropriated powers and abilities into her new Vessel, either by cloning herself or by getting herself reborn into a new body via human reproduction._

_The First of the Others had been fully aware that She'd have to resort to the "old-fashioned" way soon enough. But never did The First imagine that the humans would atrociously abuse it to their advantage, and against her will._

_Nor did The First dream that Her human consort would succumb to the basest greed, and use the powerful capabilities She chose him for in the first place to betray Her...and then extend his treachery to all of Them, over a span of centuries._

_The Being's reminisces were cut off as one of those below Her was rousing herself awake, to take her turn as the group's vigil so that the being can get her deserved rest._

_As the Being nodded to the next Vigil while descending into the void to sleep, some lingering thoughts crossed her mind: their current Vessel had been raised by Michelle Chang, and only around other humans. With zero prior knowledge of her true heritage, nor the necessary experience to realize that the human race is dangerously evil in nature._

_Both her consort's clan who have robbed her of Earthly power, and the Mishima clan far East - whose most recklessly impudent exploits against their own world's supreme guardians - have been serving as her unwitting liberators._

_The few inherently incorruptible of humankind, like the human youth she fell for and chose to marry out of pure love, rather than necessity...they'll always be enslaved, manipulated, or quickly disposed of by the wicked and powerful, due to some incurably corruptive societal rule of humankind._

_The Being and the Others had previously assumed that the youngest Mishima descendant brought large-scale chaos upon his own kind and awakened Azazel to do just that._

_But to Their disappointment, his only real motivation was to destroy the one of Earth's most powerful guardian, in attempt to erase the great abilities it gave access to humankind._

_Thankfully, recent Mishima actions have once again incidentally caused a tremendous, far-reaching metaphysical shockwave to Their advantage, significantly disrupting both the Dispersion-Seal on Her Essence, and the seal She placed upon Her current Vessel body beforehand._

_The loosening of Their confinements as an unintentional and unsuspected side effect of Azazel's awakening proved intense enough to guarantee their liberation this time. It is only a matter of time - and a relatively short one at that._

_The Being drifted off to sleep with a small, content smile. Michelle Chang unwittingly brought upon her own tragic doom, and upon all those human scum whom her once closest confidante brutally backstabbed Her to protect, in rescuing and nurturing that cursed spawn of Hers - the product of forced impregnation and deliverance by Her own father._

_Ironically, the survival of that same child-of-incest that the Being initially attempted to sacrifice - for the sake of ending the vicious cycle caused by Her father's wanton obsession with maintaining his eternal youth - is now key to righting all wrongs by humanity._

_The current Essence of that child 's body- their target Vessel - will most likely reject any efforts for Them to reclaim her._

_No matter. Having lived as a human being herself, she learned the simple trick to coerce or manipulate the Vessel into cooperating with Their transferring into her physical body._

_Once They do get access to her body, the Vessel's lone Essence won't stand a chance against the ten of Theirs._  
_And even if by then, the youngest of their Essence refuses to acquiesce to Their cause, she'll only be an insignificant rebel fragment of Their Entirety to quell forever..._

**A/N****:**

**Jin won't make another appearance until another 3-4 chapters. The following chapters before then will be focusing on my favored re-interpretation of Julia's character, fabricated back story, several OCs, and developing events around her.  
**

**The section about Jin's current situation/thoughts are inspired by elements from **_**Rurouni Kenshin,**__**Naruto**_**, **_**Full Metal Alchemist, The Prestige, **_**and**_** Inception**_**.  
**

**The fabricated back story of OC Beings/Creators/Ogre's from: **_**Transformers-Five Faces of Darkness, Transformers-the Movie, Dragon Ball, Yu Yu Hakusho, Parasyte/Kiseiju, Nausicaa (**_**Manga)**_**, Princess Mononoke, Inuyasha,**__**Full Metal Alchemist, ICO, **_**TV Trope's character analyses on **_**The Thing, Terminator series, ID4, The Fifth Element, Stonehenge Apocalypse, Stargate, Unrest, Sherlock Holmes II, Thor,**__**Prometheus, **_**Babylonian creation mythology, Ancient Greek Mythology, ****and - needless to mention - **_**Avatar **_**(both Shyamalan's and Cameron's film).**


	2. Part I-Prologue II

Pre-Warnings/Clarifications:

(1) This chapter starts with Julia Chang's life several weeks after Jin's final standoff with Azazel.

The prologue starts with Jin after being discovered several weeks after defeating Azazel and going down with it. It then explains Jin's situation & POV while in the Agency's captivity for almost 3 months.

The next chapter opens 3 months after this chapter, focusing on Julia's situation.

Timeline-wise, Julia will be meeting Jin shortly after Prologue I: 3-4 months after Jin's fight to the death with Azazel, from the chronological perspective of both.

(2) Lee Chaolan will sound somewhat OOC. As will Julia, compared to her canon portrayals.

**Part 1 - Prologue II**

*******  
Several weeks after Jin Kazama's publicly announced death, in a realm between the subconscious and metaphysical...**

_Julia Chang again found herself staring at the back of that beautiful goddess-like Figure, standing no more than six feet away from her, whose lustrous, silky-liquid hair cascaded gracefully down to her knees. The Figure's arms were placed casually by her sides as she seemed to stare blankly right ahead. They were somewhere dark and misty, with moonlight brightly illuminating her surroundings to their fine details. The Figure Itself had a mystical glow of white-silver, tinted with some pale blue, which covered a quarter-inch radius of Its form..._it must be some supernatural aura, or a very highly-developed neon gel applied, making the "aura" look flawlessly deistic, _Julia concluded to herself_.

_They were in some small bedroom-sized chamber...or some_ place _surrounded by white smoke so swirly and puffy, they looked like cumulus clouds. The cloudy smoke covered the floor, the wall, the ceiling that acted as a skylight for the unusually large and bright moon above. But the figure in front of her was very visible, only thinly veiled by light mist. _

_Like before, Julia cautiously approached the figure. Whatever the floor was made of, it felt very moist and airy. The first time Julia found herself here, she concluded that they must be in a very high-tech playroom of some sort, catered to the insanely wealthy. _

_The woman's hair color and skin tone shifted subtly as she got closer. _

_The shining, silky-liquid flat hair had been a strikingly pure and intense deep, red-black from where she stood, but was now shifting to fluffy, downy swirls composed of burning red and chestnut locks. _

_The figure's skin appeared to be a perfect creamy porcelain where Julia was originally standing . _

_However, it gradually took on a deeper and more radiant tone the nearer she got, until its skin tone started approaching Julia's own golden, orange-tinted honey olive._

_That soft, unearthly glow of bluish silver emanating from the Figure's flesh shifted to a brighter orange-green hue._

_The Figure was clad in a very long white gauze sash-veil loosely wrapped around her upper arms, and some white-blue gown worn under a form-clinging, floor-length full-body robe made of transparent sheer material._

_The robe looked like pure water somehow converted into fabric form - limpid and sparkling like diamonds under the moonlight, but with definite draping, cloth-like folds hanging about the Figure's lower body._

_The sash-veil was at least three times as long as the Figure's height. It also glowed brightly like the Figure's flesh, but with a silver-white light - looking like wisps of clouds shrouding a luminous moon. The strangest part is that the whole cloth was floating and rippling softly by itself, putting in Julia's mind an image of a magic flying carpet in Arabian fairytales. Julia at first suspected some hidden air vent beneath it was doing the trick, except the Figure's hair and robe remained completely still_

_When Julia got almost an arm's length away from the glowing Figure, it suddenly started to turn to face her...slowly. Its face was partially concealed by long side-part bangs, and its eyes were closed._

_The Figure was indeed meant to be female - one with a feminine body too perfect and gracefully well-endowed to be a real human.  
The glowing Figure's private areas were sufficiently covered by beautifully crafted garments, complemented by fine jewelry._

_A very long, thick scarf - embroidered with dainty depictions of colorful flowers, swirling clouds, and water crystals - was used as a breast-covering strap cloth that hung down from between the fleshy mounds, just above the feet. _

_Its lower body was covered by a floor-length skirt of pale ice-blue, and lined with ruffles at the edges. The long skirt was split down from the middle, hugging the Figure's curvaceous hips down to the knees, and tapered into a flowing, open flare. Feet-length, crimson colored macramé cord-belt knotted into long ribbons on one side secured the skirt._

_Strings of gold, silver, ruby, jade, and pearl beads - crafted into various shapes and sizes, then woven into ornate designs - adorned its neck as multi-strand necklaces. It also wore a wrist cuff, bracelets, an anklet, and large, dangling earrings crafted by the same precious metals and gemstones._

_One necklace strand was attached to a little mirror-like ornament, pinned in the middle of its chest._

_When the Figure was fully facing her, Julia noticed some bright, lavender colored halo - which suddenly manifested right behind its head - as a ring-shaped image of light, with radius that stretched almost a foot below its shoulders to several inches above its head._

_The halo ring had an intricate Mandala design, and seemed to be comprised of lasers and soft candlelight._

_The Figure gracefully brushed aside its bangs, and opened its eyes - vivid hazels, just like hers._

_Julia found herself staring at a very..._modified_ version of her own face. As if someone took a copy of her facial features and somehow rendered it into seemingly flawless proportion, along with many manual enhancements of classic feminine beauty._

_The Figure smiled at her - it was a beautiful smile, but definitely not a friendly one. Something about that smile and the gleam in its eyes sent shivers down Julia's spine. It parted its lips and spoke in a melodious, chime-like voice - too girlish, too velvety, and too airy to be her own:_

_"Dear Eleventh Reincarnation, we meet at last. Fate has finally decided to free us all. Then you and your beloved Michelle Chang will get the wish you both have always dreamed of."_

_Julia stumbled backwards in astonishment. For a moment, they just stared at each other in complete silence, the chilling smile never leaving the glowing figure's face._

This glowing CGI-clone is some stupid mind screw attempt, _Julia inwardly told herself. _It's either some state-of-the-art hologram of a heavily graphic-altered photo of myself, or a humanoid robot made to resemble some sex-goddess interpretation of Julia Chang.

_With that in mind, Julia put herself together, and tentatively reached forward to touch the figure's shoulder. It neither flinched nor made any movement to stop her, only directed its gaze at her approaching hand, still smiling._

_When her fingers made contact with the figure's aura-like glow, everything around her started to shake and spin uncontrollably. _

_The Figure and the chamber were suddenly gone. Horrible visceral images and sensations filled her mind: she was in some sort of fire-lit cave, tied down on some platform At first, she could only see the cave ceiling strewn with stalactite. A second later, the large hands - hands that belonged to men - came for her._

_Several of them were holding knives and saws. One hand grabbed her hair in a painful grip, forcing her head to stay still...then she saw and felt the knife plunge deep into her breastbone, making a thorough, merciless cut down to just below her navel._

_One hand violently tore bloody entrails from her body, and another worked on sawing off her limbs. Sounds of agonized screams and the howling of an infant shook her eardrums._

_*****  
__**In material reality, resident studio room of Violet Corp...  
**_

Julia found herself spasming and gasping as she awoke. She was sprawled diagonally on her bed, pillows and covers thrown in disarray. Soft sunlight peeked from the curtains. It was around dawn. And the third time this week since that strange recurring nightmare started.

Sitting up, Julia gathered her pillow and linen to put them back into their rightful place. She pulled the covers over herself, clutching them at her chest.

Her employer-friend Lee Chaolang suggested that Julia go find herself a good psychiatrist. It was those dreams that was making her look so dreary the next day, so much that even Lars Alexandersson noticed during his last to Violet Corporation. And Julia didn't like that at all.

Maybe she should consider Lee's advice, if only to help with the persistent and painfully bittersweet feelings she holds for the duo, who had charged in G. Corp.'s research facilities to rescue her from Kazuya's men.

She is now a woman going on to twenty-two years old. It's just not right for an adult - especially a scientist - to let such emotions affect her like a lovesick teenage girl. Especially since the first and last time she felt a friendly attraction towards a man of Mishima descent...

Julia collapsed back on her bed and closed her eyes again, languidly allowing her mind to stray to the past three years of her life:

**_*****  
___****Approximately 4 years ago, in the Tekken Tournament center...**

_Since she was eighteen, Julia Chang had fought with plenty of powerful male combatants during her participations in the Iron Fist tournaments, and even proved a formidable opponent for a good number of them._

_In fact, one of her early male opponents was the very charismatic and exceptional skilled martial artist Lee Chaolang, whom she lost to, but later befriended. She also got acquainted with the wrestler King, who she believed was the most gentlemanly and heroic a fighter could ever get._

_On her quest to save Michelle from Heihachi, Julia was initially dismayed when she found Lei Wulong was one of the participants, and had attended for his own investigational purposes. Other than her adoptive mother, the Hong Kong cop was the closest and dearest person in her heart._

_It would be a huge dilemma if the two were pitted against each other by the tournament's random matching system - neither could afford to forsake their own personal missions for the other._

_Lei offered an acceptable compromise that since his investigation directly involves Heihachi, he'll definitely work on locating and saving Julia's adoptive mother - should they be forced to fight each other, and he wins._

_In subsequent Tekken tournament participations, the compromise took on a considerably less difficult "fair game" nature, as Julia's stakes of losing were not nearly as high as they were the first time - rescuing a loved one._

_The young scientist also watched other matches, either on television or live. There was another Kempo practitioner, of pure Chinese descent and sported his hair in a long braid. _

_He was vastly more versed and refined in their shared fighting style than she could hope to be. She'd have loved to fight him just to see how much ways she had to go with Kempo, but they never got the opportunity to cross paths or fists. _

_Lei later informed her that the man was a dangerous criminal obsessed with the perfection of his fighting mastery, and killed his mentor in order to achieve it._

_There were a few young men who couldn't be more than a few years older than herself. A hot-headed, punkish Tae Kwon Do fighter whose agility and speed gave his fighting style an almost aerial-like quality. She assumed he was Korean, who dyed his hair a burning bright red and clearly had a penchant for cowboy chaps & boots - a sign of good taste to Julia._

_Another one was a Caucasian middle-weight boxing champion whose speed rivals - or even surpasses - the Tae Kwon Do Fighter. The blond boxer seemed to have some superhuman sense of precision and timing in his strikes. He gave Julia the impression of being level-headed, mild-mannered, and quite normal for his age, though at the same time came off as somewhat of an introverted loner as well._

_She later learned through Lei that the young man was a Brit named Steve Fox. Steve befriended Lei after the cop assisted him with some troubles concerning Heihachi's Mishima Zaibatsu experiments. _

_Julia was naturally curious, but she perceived that Lei wanted to keep his young British friend's issues confidential out of respect. Thus, Julia refrained from attempting to pry or snoop out of respect for both men. _

_And finally, there was Jin Kazama._

_She had seen the Mishima men on the arena - there was an enigmatically alluring mix of majestic prowess and ferocity in the way they fought. If not for her deep grudge against Heihachi Mishima, Julia could have freely admired the uniquely fascinating strength and skill of the Mishima-clan._

_Julia first saw Jin Kazama two years ago, during her initial participation in the tournament to save Michelle. Worry over her adoptive mother afforded Julia little attention to anything else, but she did pay some to Jin Kazama. Having done prior research on Heihachi, Julia knew him to be the grandson taken in by her mother's kidnapper himself, after also having had lost his mother several years ago._

_Jin Kazama was wearing the fancy schoolboy uniform of the Mishima Polytech Institute that day, giving him a rather innocent and boyish appearance. The prodigal grandson must be fighting in the tournament as recreation or some extracurricular activity, Julia had bitterly assumed._

_Later that day, the young scientist-fighter decided to spy on her enemy's grandson for a bit while he was alone on a temple balcony of the tournament site. She was startled to see a certain grief, rage, and pain of loss so openly shown on his face as he stared off into the distant horizon._

_That expression resonated in her heart, soundly reflecting her own fear of what may become of Michelle. That very moment, Julia felt a one-sided connection of deep empathy towards Jin Kazama, completely forgetting the fact that being the grandson taken in by Heihachi automatically makes Jin her enemy._

_Their one-sided moment was abruptly interrupted by a petite Asian girl sporting cute high pigtails, and wearing a female version of his school uniform._

_The school girl skipped in from another entrance, cheerfully calling his name. Julia was further surprised to see the anger and pain in his eyes vanishing, and lit up by tender warmth and compassion as he faced the schoolgirl._

_Although Jin kept quiet amidst his female friend's - or girlfriend's - incessant chatter, his lips curved into a genuine, appreciative smile at her company. The scene left Julia feeling confused and conflicted. She quickly snuck away to recollect her focus._

_Despite surpassing her own limits in her fights, Julia lost halfway in the to Lee Chaolang - ironically Heihachi's own adopted child. _

_Though luckily for her, Lee held a deep grudge against his adoptive father and offered to help her with Michelle , if only just to spite Heihachi. _

With Lee's assistance, she managed to locate Michelle, whom Heihachi had already set free, safe and unhurt. As mother and daughter made their way back to Arizona, Julia's mind briefly wandered back to the quiet, melancholy Jin Kazama.

_When Julia returned for the next tournaments for her Arizona reforestation projects, she found herself pitted against Heihachi's grandson early on. According to surrounding gossip, Jin has been disowned by Heihachi right after the last tournament. Julia sensed that the spiky-haired boy's demeanor had changed drastically, for the worse._

_There was a chilling sense of hardness and hatred from the boy that seemed to have eaten away the unexpected warmth she'd witnessed a year ago. No longer clad in that tidy and rather adorable schoolboy uniform, Jin was now shrouded in a plain, loose-fitting purple hoodie with flame patterns. Still, the coldness and soul-less ambition that Julia saw in Heihachi and Kazuya's eyes were completely absent in Jin's. Instead, there was only a profound sense of determination...a determination which Julia saw some kind of unbreakable selflessness and purity. That look stirred something in her heart, much deeper and more profound than the last time when she was spying on him._

_When she and Jin came face-to-face for the very first time on the arena, he regarded her with antagonistic irritation under his hooded eyes. _

_"Don't stand in my way!" He had growled to her threateningly._

_Initially taken aback by his hostility, Julia quickly composed herself to fight. _I can't help him anyways, and he doesn't want anyone's sympathy,_ she told herself. The young Kempo Artist forced herself to throw aside irrelevant thoughts and lunged headfirst towards her opponent._

_To Julia's surprise and confusion, Jin Kazama did not employ any Mishima-style techniques during their match, whilst she'd seen him fighting with his paternal martial art all throughout the last tournament._

_Instead, he was using regular Karate mixed with another unfamiliar fighting style, throwing Julia off from the start. The Mishima boy's attacks also seemed a great deal faster and more fierce than she'd seen him fight in the last tournament._

_Before she knew it, the young scientist was flat on her back and hurting badly all over. She forlornly struggled to get up as Jin moved to leave the arena. But he suddenly stopped, turned his head towards her, and uttered two words in a gentle, solemn voice: "Forgive me."_

_Julia abruptly stilled at his completely unexpected words and tone, locking eyes with him. She caught the flash of a softened, sincere apologetic glance as he looked away again and strode off. Julia let herself collapse on her back again. She was of course very disappointed that she lost so early and easily, but the disappointment was oddly mitigated by the words and glance her victorious opponent left her with, so different from his vicious demeanor just moments before._

What was with this boy? _Julia wondered in puzzlement to herself. _Had abandonment by his deceased mother, then voluntarily by his grandfather triggered some sort of borderline personality disorder within him?

_Overcome by curiosity, Julia tried to ask Lee - who she could safely consider her friend at that point - about Jin's background story, but all she got from him was his very sour opinions towards both the Mishima and Kazamas...and anyone else in between._

Upon learning that a possible relative of Jin - Asuka Kazama - had participated in the tournament, Julia went out of her way to befriend the younger girl, with the ulterior motive of learning more about Jin.

The young scientist's close relationship with Lei definitely helped the girls' initial acquaintance. The cop happened to be working with helping Asuka pursue that same over-ambitious Kempo artist Julia admired earlier...apparently, the man destroyed the Kazama dojo _and injured Asuka's father quite badly in the process._

_Jin's younger cousin had a definite temper and attitude problem, but Julia admired Asuka's non-discriminatory bluntness, and later found out the that the other girl had her heart in the right place._

_It didn't take too long for Asuka to warm up to Julia's friendly advances, even though it did require quite a few bruises and an exhaustive series sparring matches - which the demanding Kazama girl insisted was necessary to "win her respect."_

_The scientist-fighter later managed to charm her way through several Kazama relatives - including Asuka's father - with a clueless Asuka's help, and learned a good deal more about Jun and Jin Kazama's background. _

_Having managed to pry out the detailed story of the Kazama-Mishima boy's string of tragedies, Julia found her heart aching for the long-suffering Mishima grandson._

_She also considered how lucky she is in comparison for being able to have her mother-figure alive and well, and being left alone by her own tribe - instead of being actively hunted down._

_Most of all, Julia narrowly escaped her own life-long curse - a very mundane one in contrast to Jin Kazama's - and managed to adapt herself into a fairly normal life, with no self-forced moral burden or lonely social isolation._

_Well, she still did harbor enormous grief and hate towards Mr. Rochefort - of which she ought to start counterbalance with at least some graciousness instead, for saving her life out of unconditional charity._

_But then, the obscenely wealthy Monaco Tycoon is also the same man who ruined her life from the inside out in the first place. _

_Not to mention the cause of the long-faded but permanent scar etched on the once-perfectly loving, trusting, and inseparable parent-child relationship with Michelle Chang._

_And then there was her inadvertent bloodying of her 11 year old little hands...no matter how Lei, his family, and then Michelle justified the circumstances. Julia had consciously forgiven herself, no doubt. But her deep subconscious apparently had not, as it demonstrated a number of months ago, at the worst possible moment..._

_More than once, Julia had almost given into her tremendous temptation to approach the young Kazama-Mishima...if only she could do something to help him, help ease the burdens life so cruelly and unjustly stacked upon him. She felt she qualified in comprehending the deep pains of loss and betrayal - thus be a potential empathetic confidante - more than the average normal person. _

_In time, she could perhaps even open herself up to the tormented boy, and he would reciprocate with genuine comfort and companionship to her soul..._

_But the young scientist never could work up the courage to approach Jin Kazama, or try to get himself to open up to her._

_She loathed too much the possibility of receiving the Mishima boy's cold hostility and scorn, especially after his parting gesture that warmed her heart._

_Besides, it seems that the cold, tormented boy wasn't all alone anyways...he already had a girlfriend - that petite, pigtailed schoolgirl, whom Julia found out was a young Chinese named Ling Xiaoyu, who was getting her official education in Japan and thus spoke mostly Japanese instead of her mother tongue. _

_Later yet, Lei informed Julia that Ling was actually the maternal granddaughter of the great Wang Jinrei, a legendary master achiever in the Chinese martial arts, and a good friend of Lei's. Ling herself was an exceptionally swift, skillful fighter despite her young age and small form, well-versed in the arts of Bagua and Pigua._

_Since Julia saw him at her second tournament participation, Jin didn't smile at anyone anymore - including his adorable, spritely little girlfriend. Still, the coldness and anger left his eyes, and shred of kind concern gleamed through whenever he looked at her._

_Julia abandoned the notion of trying to befriend the lonely Japanese boy, and stopped her occasional stalking of the pair altogether. She obviously wasn't the type he'd warm up to, anyways, unlike Ling Xiaoyu, whose faithful optimism in cheering him up seemed unbreakable._

_That, and Jin Kazama obviously had no time to spare pity on anyone...nor did he want any for himself. He was a young man on a mission...and single-mindedly so._

_When news first came that Jin Kazama wrested control of the Mishima Zaibatsu from Heihachi, Julia inwardly rejoiced, believing that one of the most powerful empire of the world has been taken over by a conscientious heir. _

_Maybe one day she can even seek Jin out to help her with her dreams of reforestation. After all, Jin's mother was a wildlife protector and a nature-lover herself. Jin apparently loved pretty much all of what his mother loved, save his own father and grandfather._

_Despite Lee's expressed contempt towards Jun for consorting with his obviously incorrigible adoptive brother, Julia decided to go with her own impression of Jin Kazama and privately finds excuses against Lee's accusation towards Jun...Kazuya must have somehow tricked - or even forced - Jin's mother into copulating with him for his own evil, selfish purposes._

_During Jin's official ceremony as new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Julia made sure she had enough time from work to watch the whole live coverage of the event.  
She would've been happy for Jin to see him being able to smile again, but that smile Jin Kazama directed at the camera during the ceremony...there was just something very wrong with that smile. It left her with a sickening feeling of perplexity and unease._

_After Jin Kazama started brutally terrorizing the world for no apparent reason, a bitterly disillusioned Julia managed to dispose of her broken hopes - after witnessing firsthand the young Zaibatsu CEO's tragically destructive influence on the world. She pushed herself to do all she can to aid Lee Chaolang in stopping the mindless destruction being caused by Jin and his most hated arch-nemesis father, Kazuya._

_Julia recalls how she initially couldn't help feeling deeply crestfallen upon viewing occasional spy footage of Jin Kazama while working for Lee. The new Zaibatsu CEO's eyes always held nothing but icy cruelty, ruthless ambition, and undeniable malice - all traces of honorable humanity she saw in him apparently vanished once he got his hands on immense power._

_Julia eventually reached a personal conclusion that Jin Kazama yielded to his immense hatred towards his tragic destiny once he acquired the wealth and power he could abuse. His atrociously murderous actions against the world are thus some kind of misplaced blame and revenge over all things wrong in his life. Her previous admiration towards Jin dissolved into a feeling of piercing betrayal and disappointment; her sympathy for him into deep disgust and resentment._

_Still, there was one criminal feat she couldn't help feel a heartfelt gratitude (inwardly, to herself) he suffering hero-turned-monstrous dictator for...which was both against her conscience, and of course purely incidental on Jin's part: The young Zaibatsu CEO's attack on Rochefort Enterprises' most valuable resources, leading to its CEO's severe health and stress problems._

_Julia knew it was a low cause to rejoice over. But the young scientist allowed a moment of inner celebration over the unjust plunder and ruin of Mr. Rochefort's fortunes - as a purely vindictive, nevertheless effective and powerful catharsis - so she could possibly start moving on from her 13 year-long grudge._

_Fortunately, it didn't take too long for her to get over all those feelings, and become effectively numb in handling Jin Kazama as an immoral madman to be brought to justice - just like his father, the "Hero of the World", whose mega-corporation she managed to infiltrate as Lee's undercover agent._

_Julia had gotten herself out of mortal danger plenty of times, including being held at gunpoint by the corrupted Dr. Abel, then shot at as she destroyed her biggest hopes of reforestation in fear that it could potentially used for propagation of the Devil Gene._

_The Devil Gene. That was what Abel termed the bizarre inheritable mutation of the human gene...or maybe it was artificially altered DNA to resemble the appearance and abilities of mythical deities - that granted currently inexplicable powers to Kazuya Mishima. And as she later learned, Jin Kazama as well._

_The young scientist brushed off any lingering anxiety of such ordeals like pencil shavings._

_However, her hostage situation G. Corp. was somewhat of a new experience. Total imprisonment and threat of cruel torture-interrogation invoked the assumed long-gone feelings of genuine helplessness and hopelessness. _

_But the worst part of the ordeal: being mentally bludgeoned by the extremely rude and untimely revelation that the crippling power from her horrible childhood deed was still very alive and present, after a full decade..._

_For the very first time after childhood, she was truly a damsel in distress expecting no one to help her in time, and completely incapable of saving herself...until the mixed Asian man in Tekken Force uniform sped in, defeated all her captors with a prowess she never seen before, then gently freed her with kind, reassuring words._

_There was just something about that Mishima soldier...his merciless thrashing of her captors, the contrastingly tender way he helped her out of her confinements, and that look in his eyes._

_All of it felt strangely deja vu, accompanied by an overpowering tugging sensation in her heart and warmth flooding her entire being. Then Julia remembered that she should be worried for herself. The soldier was wearing Tekken Force uniform after all, and she doubt she'd fare much better being taken into Mishima Zaibatsu custody._

_Luckily, her rescuer was that former Tekken soldier-turned-rebel leader, whom Lee casually mentioned to her a while before she was found out by G. Corp. _

_Lars Alexandersson was his name._

_It was only after Lars helped her out did Julia get a good look at the petite girl-robot fighting alongside him. To her shock, it was a replica of Dr. Geppetto Boskonovitch's late daughter._

_Julia had seen the photo of the Professor's beloved child on his working station several times during her short-lived internship with Dr. Boskonovitch, before she decided to invest all her focus on environmental biology instead. The robot girl's name was Alisa Boskonovitch, an extremely advanced humanoid machine fighter Lars came across during one of his assaults on the Zaibatsu base, and had been accompanying him ever since._

*****  
_**Back in the present, Violet Corp. studio residence...**_

The young scientist opened her eyes again, stretched her limbs, and rolled out of bed.

Lars is planning to visit Lee again later this afternoon; Julia would hate to miss a minute of the half-Swedish Mishima's presence due to falling behind her daily workload.

Especially since Alisa is currently put in charge of overseeing the Zaibatsu while Lars is gone, and would not be there to compete with Lars's attention.

Lars returned to Violet Corp. almost two weeks ago, seeking help for a seriously damaged but still repairable Alisa Boskonovitch. Several days later, the half-Swede returned anxiously to check on the robot girl's progress.

Witnessing Lars's open relief and joy interacting with his now fully functional mechanical companion, Julia could not shake off the aching disappointment that clamped her heart, nor a feeling of bitter envy towards the innocent and clueless girl robot.

Although Lars's visits were cut short by his hectic work, he'd occasionally make time for friendly chatter with her and Lee.

Lars talked about his lengthy, roundabout travels with Alisa before Jin forced the gynoid to go maverick against her human travel companion, and described his battle against an ancient, supernatural demon who called itself "Azazel".

According to Jin's claims, Lars explained, Azazel was responsible for the existence of Devil Gene, which was in turn the motivation behind Jin's atrocities as Zaibatsu CEO.

His half-nephew slaughtered and destroyed countless lives just to awaken this Azazel, so he can destroy the demon and eradicate the Devil Gene in the process.

Thus, Julia had pondered to herself back then, Jin Kazama's real intentions weren't monstrous in themselves; in fact, the young man apparently thought he must become evil himself, believing it is the only way to destroy a greater evil.

However, Julia couldn't help feel that the price Jin Kazama forced countless innocents to pay for his assumed liberation from the Devil Gene was unforgivably selfish, to say the least. Even if the terrorizing tyrant was planning to give up his own life all along to achieve that goal.

So Jin Kazama wasn't the pathetic omnicidal hater-of-life she previously concluded he was, after all. It didn't make him less of a monstrously cruel extremist in her eyes, especially after all the lives he destroyed in such a selfish, indiscriminate manner.

That, and hearing from Lars how his half-nephew forced him to fight the robot girl he had grown to trust and love - and in the process, abusing Dr. Boskonovitch's most precious creation that he entrusted to help the troubled young man all ways possible.

As a professional scientist of hard science, Julia is by default inclined to treat supernatural phenomena with reasonable skepticism. However, that doesn't mean she couldn't make room for personal spirituality and beliefs.

She allowed herself guilty comfort that spirits of deceased ancestors and benign nature entities do exist, and are faithfully protecting her - it was a belief Michelle, her adoptive aunt, and Lei's family passionately instilled in her - from toddlerhood to adulthood, thus had become somewhat of a personally consecrated one.

The young scientist felt she'd be disrespecting both families by denouncing the belief as mere superstition, even in private.

The young scientist accepted the tribal legend that there is a demon-god known as Ogre, especially after Michelle got involved with Heihachi trying to catch it - though she tends to believe it is some extraterrestrial bio-weapon instead of a real god.

Julia was forced to acknowledge the fact that there is such thing as the Devil Gene with all its superhuman physiological aspects, due to her encounters with Dr. Abel and her time in G. Corp. facility.

Still, she sticks to her own theory that the Devil Gene and maybe even this Azazel creature are simply highly evolved mutations of human genes, or other creatures.

She has yet to be convinced of the Kazama family's talk about paranormal powers and psychic powers...she can't even bring herself to believe Lei's family's firm belief of such, after living closely with them for a good portion of her life.

And Jin's whole idea of awakening, then killing some highly-evolved creature to erase the Devil Gene...such a shame the world was plunged into needless devastation, just because a tragedy-prone man drove his sanity into following supernatural myths.

At least Jin Kazama and his psychological burdens that drove him into murderous insanity are finally at rest, now...

Pushing away all thoughts related to Jin Kazama and Lars Alexandersson, Julia slipped off her loose, chest-length tank top, and put on a bra. She rummaged her closet to find the right set of clothes which will best accommodate her physical sense of comfort, while meeting Lee's minimum standard of feminine stylishness for his female employees.

It was one of the few annoying downsides for working under her womanizing boss. Julia felt most comfortable working in simple, loose-fitting denim jeans & jacket, oversized sweats, sportswear, or even cargo wear, with boys' flannel shirts or plain t-shirts. Plain baggy sweaters and dance tights worn under loose, baggy skirts falling below her knees afforded her convenience and good mobility, too.  
Above all, large, plastic-framed nerdy-looking glasses provided maximum psychological comfort and peripheral vision.

But virtually all her preferred apparel were deemed way too shabby, out-of-fashion, or dorky-looking for the Violet Corp. owner

Although her friendship with Lee and the nature of her work gave Julia the luxury of casual attire in Violet Corp., her silver-haired employer staunchly insisted that she dressed in more female-oriented, form-fitting outfits, and either get herself contact lenses or a pair of proper "womanly" specs.

Clad in a pink vest over a striped blouse and capri jeans, Julia absent-mindedly pushed up her small, rimless glasses up her nose as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She'll grab coffee and breakfast as she left her special built-in apartment within Violet Corp, and headed down to her working station in the company's laboratory.

**A/N****: **

**Julia's empathetic feelings towards Jin concerning mother figures & pain of betrayal, Julia's AU-ish close acquaintance with Lei, Julia's long-time grudge against Lili Rochefort's father, Julia's 10 year-old atrocious deed will be explained next chapter.**

**More in-depth insights of Julia's deep crush on Jin (formerly nascent & now broken) and then Lars (redirected & openly romantic) will be explained in the chapter following the next.**

**The Doppleganger dream sequence details were inspired by **_**Sailor Moon**_**, **_**Detective Conan, Rayearth,**__**Tekken Tag Tournament**_** series, **_**Street Fighter x Tekken**_**, **_**Final Fantasy 7, Fushigi Yuugi**_**, **_**Card Captor Sakura Movie II,**__**Inuyasha, **_**"Oh God!" by Alon Chou - Expose 6 (Ballistics),****artwork of Gilbert Williams, **_**Super Mario Bros. II **_**& **_**Aladdin**_**, **_**Hercules (Disney),**__**Twilight,**__**Talking to Dragons **_**(Wrede), and most importantly - **_**Ayashi no Ceres, Doraemon, **_**& Wikipedia's information on Apsaras. **

**The disembowelment dream sequence was inspired by a **_**Masters of Horror **_**episode. **

**My interpretation of Julia's fashion preferences are mostly based on attire seen in** _**The Breakfast Club **_**and **_**Robocop 3**_**.**


	3. Part I-Prologue III

Pre-Warnings/Clarifications:

(1) Julia Chang will sometimes be addressed by several other characters using an alias I (partially) made up for her, of which AU-ish background is explained here. This alias will be active for some chapters, with various characters addressing her by different names, but will start falling out of use after the next 2-3 chapters.

(2) Some unsavory and outrageous portrayals of Michelle Chang & Mr. Rochefort. The Tekken canon hasn't been keen on their character developments, which I'll be exploiting.

(3) Julia's character will broken into bits and re-assembled to my liking in this chapter: via elaborately melodramatic child-to-adulthood traumas. Her apparent recovery may have far-fetched elements.

(4) Lei Wulong will be playing a very crucial role in Julia's past & present. Lars and Alisa are quite central to Julia's present. All 3 may appear very OOC at times, depending on POV.

(5) Michelle and her family will be distinguished from Lei and his family, using the terms "Adoptive" and "Foster, respectively (from Julia's standpoint as an adoptee of both).

(6) Much of the legal/law enforcement related technicalities and realities - which I have next to no factual knowledge about - are personally fabricated.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Tekken, nor the works (listed in profile & A/Ns) that inspired/built this fan story.

**Part 1 - Prologue III  
**

*******  
**_**One morning, three months later at Violet Corp...**_**  
**

Julia heaved a weary sigh as she scanned her employee card to her laboratory-office. She awoke this morning from another episode of that recurring nightmare of encountering the ethereal clone and following evisceration ordeal. They've been increasing in frequency every few weeks.

The glowing figure's appearance had also started taking on other variations when she got face-to-face with it.

Instead of the sparkling see-though aqua robe, elegant scarf-belt, jewelry and flowing skirt outfit, Julia would sometimes find Figure clad in battle suits - where the only piece of fabric remaining on her was that floating gauze-like white sash wound-draped around Its upper arms, like before.

In the skimpier battle suit variation, Its armor was entirely forged from some semi-transparent, white and ice-blue tinged, quartz-like material.  
Large crystalline claws protectively clutched Its perky and bountiful breasts, while relatively smaller pieces- resembling neat rows of long, flattened canine teeth - densely clenched themselves on both sides of shoulders, hips, and torso.  
The nether region's slit - presumably along with Its posterior's and the forbidden flesh in between - was only minimally concealed by a tiny crystalline layer shaped like a condensed Aries symbol.  
An armor collar was plastered around the area just below Its throat, and just above Its chest.  
Battle gauntlets were attached to Its arms - reaching a few inches of Its biceps - in a fibrous manner...as did the armor boots, greaves, and cuisses that climbed to the bottom half of Its upper thighs. The limbs' armor parts were contoured in separate armor pieces that optimized flexibility and joint mobility.  
A tiara-like headpiece was worn just above Its forehead. The headpiece was fashioned so as to sit loosely over Its bangs, covering Its temples and parts of Its cheekbones, then curving inwards and thinning out to full expose Its cheeks and ears, ending at the innermost sides of Its jawline. The thick, ice-like hairband was finely carved into a detailed emblem - a flat frontal shape of an oriental dragon's face, which rested right in the middle of the tiara. Five crown-like spikes sprouted upwards from the top of the emblem, in a fan-like arrangement. The vertically erect center spike was of a narrowed, stretched diamond shape, and bore a relief image of twin dragon bodies intertwining with each other in a helix-like dance. The surrounding four spikes were shorter and considerably thinner pointy plain icicles - perfectly smooth and straight in shape.  
The ring mandala halo had also become crystallized into a solid frame, somehow attached to the lower nape of its armor collar; the halo frame's large, hollow ring center allowed Figure's hair to flow freely through.  
It half-leaned on a ice-like, double-edged lance that was nearly as long as Its height.

The other battle suit variation was an upgraded and more well-covered version of the former, with the addition of some ice-armor parts, a battle helmet, more rings around Its halo, and a presence of a strange hyaline material layered around certain areas.  
An armor girdle had been attached onto Its waist, abdomen, and diaphragm, like thick twisty vines of ice. At the center of the girdle was a modest-sized, detailed relief image of some Eastern goddess figure - She was richly adorned with jewelry and soft fabric; Her hair was neatly tucked under an elaborate imperial crown that covered the top of Her head; She possessed eight arms, four on each side of Her torso, and six of Her hands wielded a different ancient Eastern weapon; She had at least three faces...only the profiles of additional two faces were visible on either side of her head, and Julia would wager there was another face where the back of Her face would be; Lower body of the Goddess figure was serpentine...legless, thick, and scaly.  
The girdle tapered off into twin, figure-conforming armor plates on each side of Its hip and reaching high up the upper thigh - almost like a solid mini-petal-skirt that was split in the middle.  
An arm protector was clasped firmly over one of its gauntleted forearms.  
The oriental dragon emblem on the tiara was converted into a full battle helmet. The battle helmet was fashioned in the likeness of the oriental Dragon head's upper jaw, with branch-like icicle antlers slicked backwards. The fan of crown-like spikes were relocated, jutting between the Dragon's helmet's bottom half was fashioned in long, curving blades resembling jaws as its anterior edges. The structure somewhat resembled an Ancient Roman helmet. It covered the entire back of the head and ears - with lower frontal sides protruding over the entire lower part of the face under cheekbones - then extending just a little beyond the wearer's facial profile. Its bangs and hair were still entirely visible, falling freely from beneath the helmet.  
Two more consecutively larger mandala-like rings concentrically surrounded the original halo - each bearing very distinctive structural design, as well as different motifs and inscriptions. The largest new ring-halo was the size of a hula-hoop.  
Its arm protector, the eyes on the dragon helmet, the relief images on both central crown spike and the armor girdle, the outermost "hula-hoop" halo, and half of its double-lance staff were no longer bluish ice - they now appeared to be forged by some shiny substance, that looked like a combination of semi-transparent glass and semi-reflective mirrors made into crystal prism form, with internal facet structure akin to infinite mirrors.

Most times, Its long hair shifted a wild, fluffy feathered hairstyle of spiraling swirl locks, with individual hair strands ranging from brilliant burning vermillion to deep auburn locks.

Although occasionally, the strands would remain in that form-clinging, glistening liquid-like silk of intense, pure red-black it always appeared as from the distance.

However there was that one uncomfortably arid night, where Julia had to turn on the humidifier before bed - its hair took on gently and gracefully billowing long waves.  
This time, Its hair comprised vast hues of rich reddish-gold, vibrant ruby, and molten-reddish brown, with an unusually light, downy feel and a translucent nature, like bright light shining through ripe maple leaves of red shades.

Julia's own hair was a flowing dark chestnut.

Instead of shifting to the golden-orange tinted honey-olive radiance of flawlessly smooth and unblemished complexion It and Julia shared, along with Its accompanying ethereal aura of orangish-green...sometimes the Figure's skin remained ivory-seashell-tinted porcelain with warm slightly pinkish vanilla-champagne undertones, and luminously lit by a bluish-silver aura.

Other times, the skin took on a creamy translucence of a pale milky peach - tinged with a deep rosiness underneath, and emanating a pinkish-gold glow.

The facial features would also shift, sometimes to the point where they bore little to no resemblance to Julia's.

Once in a while the Figure's eyes became down-set, prominent-lidded roundish almonds wreathed with very thick, long curly lashes.  
The combination creating a special potential of both a soothing, tender motherly warmth and mesmerizing, daintily elegant but seductive mysteriousness.

In contrast, Julia's own heavily-lashed eyes were sharp, vigorous and passion-filled classic almonds.

Its large, gem-like irises would take on unusual eye colors - Colorless like the pure white of her eyes; Limpid pale aquamarine; glittering deep amethyst of purple, violet, or purplish violet. Whichever color Its eyes chose to possess, there'd always be a light-silver ring-shaped glow surrounding Its big round pupils.

Julia's own large, gem-like orbs - shimmering and iridescent - were a vividly colorful blend of light golden-brown and forest green, sprinkled by bright gold and orange specks, with a bluish-gray ring around her own big round pupils.

It sometimes sported a gently upturned button nose with a dollishly round, pointed tip - while Julia's was straight and high, with a slightly flat and fleshy end.

The Figure's lips were often a ripe strawberry with shapely, sensual curves.

Julia had sharp, light hot-pink, and modestly full lips .

On occasion, Its face had appeared as a smooth heart-shape with delicate, girlish facial structures - Julia's mildly more defined and smooth oval-diamond shaped face made her facial appearance look stuck right in between girlish and womanly.

A majority of the time, the Figure's face looked like something between her own and Its apparent original...or an embellished and beautified copy of hers.

The only similar constant among all the Figures - and Julia herself - were their body figures...shape, length, height to the nanometer.  
Their womanly physiques were neither tall nor short, and neither stocky nor petite. They possessed an almost unworldly exquisite balance and thorough set of conventionally ideal feminine enticements - Sinfully curvaceous voluptuousness; Elegant litheness; Daintily sculpted, gentle athletic tones; gracefully long, slender limbs, torso, neck, hands, and feet; Overall thin-boned structure, most prominent at Their wrists, calves, fingers, toes, throat. The most subtle bodily details were of soft, fine, and shapely perfection - that managed to flaunt all attributes to their full tempting and intricate beauty, whilst maintaining a flawlessly natural, proportioned, and harmonious flow of overall appearance.  
Relatively small and slim shoulders, torso, and arms made upper bodies appear mildly narrow, slender, and delicate - save ample yet perky breasts - due to wide flaring hips, along with shapely rounded legs and buttocks.

And every one of those Figures always smiled that same unnerving smile at Julia...save one.

One of the Figures looked and acted markedly different from the others, since its first appearance.  
This Figure had wide, perfectly round, and soulful doe eyes of deep, liquid obsidian.  
Its hair was a long and wild, but delicately soft mane of pitch black. Its beautifully plush skin was a rich copper tone. Its adorably upturned button nose was snub-like instead of round and pointy.  
It had full lips like the others, but the child-like shape and diminutive size exuded innocence rather than sensuality. And its face was more oval compared to the others' perfect heart-shapes.

The Figures stopped speaking entirely after a Julia had a certain number of recurrences...almost as if they were separate entities taking turns introducing themselves to her, via the same dream.

But now, they just turn around and give her that creepy smile upon eye contact...except for that Odd Figure Out.

The darker, ebony-eyed Figure had said nothing to Julia since their first encounter, and was always gravely silent. This one never smiled at her at all. In fact, it seemed to want to avert eye contact.  
This particular Figure's expression held genuine sadness, regret, and pity instead of the cold, hopeful satisfaction of Its Other counterparts. It made waking up from a Doppelganger dream a bit easier for Julia.

The nightmare sequence of by getting brutally dismembered and disemboweled remained the same, except the sound of the baby crying would sometimes be absent.

After almost two months of enduring the subconscious terror - Julia now nicknamed the "Doppelganger Dream", the young scientist finally decided to give psychiatric therapy a try.

Although overall therapy sessions were of limited help, her psychiatrist did help Julia realize a few important things: those Doppleganger Dreams started around Jin Kazama's supposed death.

Was that it?

Julia wondered grimly. _Do I still have some lingering feelings for Jin Kazama, somehow negatively affecting me upon news of his death?_

But her prior attachment towards Jin was very different from that towards Lars, which was undeniably romantic in nature. The young scientist merely sympathized, empathized, and strongly admired the Kazama-Mishima boy before he became a slaughtering madman, and that was it. Wasn't it?

Those disturbing dreams were definitely not caused by psychological trauma induced by her G. Corp. prisoner ordeal, as the psychiatrist firmly believe was a fact that Julia had to stop denying in order to overcome.

There were things that truly scared the young Scientist, and painful deaths certainly weren't among them.

The young scientist had tense dreams reflecting her anxieties when Michelle was kidnapped, but they were never so strange or lucid, and went away very shortly after her adoptive mother was back home with her, safe and sound.

And those horrible nightmares that plagued her from late childhood to mid-late adolescence...an aspect of those dreams rarely reappeared shortly after she rescued and reconciled with Michelle years ago.

The other aspect drastically dwindled to insignificance when she managed to develop a counteracting solution in real life.

It didn't help that Julia started experiencing even stranger personal phenomena in reality not long after. Peculiarities concerning her physiological aspects that were subtle enough to overlook, but now made themselves too glaring to ignore.

_*************  
That very afternoon, at Violet Corp...  
_

Lars Alexandersson made an unannounced surprise visit around 3pm that day, and strangely bringing Alisa with him .

The Boskonovitch gynoid usually stayed behind in Lars's portion of Mishima Zaibatsu base to help keep an eye on things, while the half-Swede Mishima CEO would periodically come by Violet Corp. in person to obtain intelligence pertaining to G. Corp. from Lee.  
And discuss privately with Lee about strategies against their common family-figure enemies.

Julia's decoding and hacking skills seemed to have enhanced ten-fold...even she couldn't answer her amazed employer and client how; she was just as baffled herself. Many highly intricate and advanced subjects suddenly seemed so intuitively easy, since...well, around the time Lars had started his regular visits.

Julia cringed at her own thought process. Her mind is becoming too obsessive and ridiculously silly over her Crush.

Turns out that Lars was forced to use his dearest gynoid companion to help him to re-download information on recent intelligence and weapons inventory.

Last night, a series of Jack-8's surprise-attacked intelligence headquarters of Lars's Zaibatsu faction, causing destruction of their hard-drives. Fortunately, Julia constantly kept all copies of the Mishima Zaibatsu digital information at Lee's Corporation as backup service.

But for the time being, Lars's faction only had Alisa as their option for maximum secure transfer and storage of such vast information.

Julia led the two to Violet Corp.'s research center and got Alisa connected to the central computer database. Lee had to excuse himself from his guests for a board meeting, leaving his computer specialist to handle their customers. As Julia and Lars were waiting for Alisa's downloading to finish, the they chatted amongst themselves.

"You've become one of our most indispensable staff against G. Corp. and Heihachi, Jaycee." Lars told her, his voice filled with gratitude. "We probably wouldn't have lasted a month without both you and Lee risking yourselves to assist our faction."

Julia forced herself to smile politely in reply. She still hated how Lars insisted on addressing her with her false identity name - "Jaycee" or "Ms. Childress" - all the time...even though she preferred that everyone else did.

Finding an opportunity to talk to her Crush in private, the young scientist once worked up her courage to shyly request to Lars (and only to him, alone) that he should call her by her real name when they were out of public earshot - they weren't strangers, after all.

Lars only chuckled good-naturedly, saying that can't trust himself with handling duo identities. He was likely to get "Julia" and "Jaycee" mixed up at the wrong time, and wouldn't want to risk Julia's long-held false identity.

The young scientist inwardly sighed. Lars was completely right. Her feelings for him were seriously regressing her once steady, mature sense of judgment.

At times Julia found herself wishing there some kind of memory-suppressing drug available, so she could forget her almost detrimentally silly infatuation towards Lars, and revert to the sensible, prudent adult scientist was before.

But again, even if there was such a thing, that would open a whole can of worms, starting from the day Rochefort came...

she shivered at the notion.

Julia briefly recalled the creation of her fake identity several years back, and stuck with it ever since.

Lucky thing she kept it too, as it allowed her to become undercover mole for G. Corp. - and now essential contributor to Lars's battle against many dangerously powerful enemy organizations - without having to constantly worry about Michelle and her family, Lei and his family, or possibly even the few friends from her tribe - being targets of personal reprisals.

The only people Julia had disclosed her original identity to were a small handful of trusted tribal acquaintances. And later on, Asuka, Mr. Kazama, Lee, Lars, and Alisa.

Not that any of them except Lei, Michelle, selective family members of both...and Mr. Laurent De Rochefort knew of the more complex details of her childhood and adolescence.

Julia told everyone else that the fake identity was merely to keep her dear ones from becoming harmfully involved because of her risky ventures - and they just bought it without question - nor bother to dig deeper - as she had correctly anticipated.

Because the whole story went much deeper and further back than that...

*********  
**Eighteen years ago, in Arizona...**

_That almost year-long childhood ordeal, the terrible revelation two years later, and the following reactions of the barely-adolescent Julia Chang...the aftermath which irrevocably turned her 11-year and 5-months old life upside down._

_Officer Lei Wulong usually followed rules of law enforcement to the tee. However, there had been many, many complicated and unusual factors in Julia Chang's case to consider. None of them stemmed from his personal acquaintance with Michelle Chang's late father...well, except that the 8th grade murderer was identified as Michelle Chang's officially adopted child..._

_The real beginning of the whole mess arguably began when Michelle started seeing an aspiring botanist, Malloren Wright, who shared her passion for nature's wonders. _

_Michelle apparently decided that 5 year-old Julia could use a father-figure as well, since they were married within months of dating. The nature-loving couple had their own son - Julius Wright, a baby brother for their little adopted daughter._

_The kindergarten adoptee wasn't as thrilled about her new baby stepbrother, and even less happy with the presence of her new stepfather in her life Julia also liked her and Michelle's old family name "Chang" better..."Wright" somehow did not feel as strong or prideful to the little girl._

_Malloren was indeed a kind, honest guy who truly tried his very best to care for the little girl as his own...except most of his attempts at being a loving parent to Julia only provoked her ire and indignation - most notably, Malloren's stance against Michelle's hunting hobby as "animal cruelty. And even worse, allowing a tender-aged child like Julia to witness such graphic violence._

_The married couple had fought over" proper parenting" for little Julia. They finally reached a compromise - Julia is not allowed on hunting scenes again, until at least another 5 years later, when their adopted daughter reaches pre-adolescence._

_The little girl naturally felt her life turning somewhat sour and bitter since Malloren and Julius's almost intrusive entrance. Before then, Julia had Michelle's undivided love and attention, not to mention unrestricted fun learning experiences._

_As fate would have it - another 3 years later, as Michelle's husband was driving their son to his pediatrician, when a major car accident killed Malloren and left Julius alive, but in critical condition. A possible life-saving surgery would be very risky, and extremely expensive._

_Malloren and Michelle had recklessly neglected to apply for life insurance - money was already tight enough as is. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Wright, the grieving widow's in-laws, refused to spare one penny for the medical expense - they legally and officially disowned their son for choosing to marry Michelle, a woman they considered beneath their social status and culture._

_Michelle's own surviving family members were already hard-pressed due to the very modest insurance income left by her late father, thanks to the Mishima Zaibatsu assassinations of the men in their family._

_Michelle's acquaintances within her tribe were generally of good health and got by just fine, but by no means financially abundant enough to spare meaningful amounts of donations._

_Michelle herself never finished her education, nor had the means to get a decent-paying job since her father was murdered._

_Michelle's friends and family had tried to talk sense into her - that she sometimes had to accept fate as is. Just like Mother Nature isn't always kind...young animal offspring were frequent choice of prey for ruthless, hungry predators._

_But the stubborn widow would hear none of it. Michelle had always the utmost love and respect for nature and its rules, but she also had her own willful spirit and ability to make decisions for or against destiny - natural law or not._

_Perhaps that is why the adoptive mother of a then-8 year old Julia was acting uncharacteristically amicable towards that overly...friendly foreign gentleman, who assertively came up to introduce himself while they were exiting the hospital one day, after another visit to a worsening Julius Wright. _

_That day, doctors had gently suggested taking her son off life support if he wasn't to undergo surgery, and the mere suggestion incited his mother to fly into a raging diatribe, causing a scene. The staff had to usher the family visitors off their premises._

_Michelle had been inconsolably tearful as she and Julia were exiting the hospital. Little Julia was helplessly trying to find ways to comfort her mother, to no avail._

_Julia disliked the approaching gentleman stranger the moment he laid eyes on her. The way he looked at her sent inexplicable chills down the little girl's spine, even with his lips always curved into a nice smile. And stole glances at her quite often, whenever Michelle wasn't looking at him._

_The gentleman stranger was quite tall, and had dark-blonde hair and blue eyes. His facial features were strong and prominent. He had a fragrance of mildly pleasant cologne. He was a bit younger than Michelle, too - by less than a year._

_The man's name was Laurent De Rochefort, who was born and lived in Monaco - a "French speaking country in Europe", little Julia was told. Mr. Rochefort would soon be taking over an extremely profitable and thriving oil enterprise from his retiring father._

_Laurent had been on a year-long business trip - almost a temporary relocation - to take care of company's U.S.'s subsidiaries. He had about another 8-9 months to go. In the meantime, he sorely wished for some "unofficial companionship" to help him get through the lonely and stressful time away from his young family back in Monaco._

_And he observed that Michelle C. Wright clearly had external dilemmas - many of which he was certainly had the resources to help with._

_The wealthy foreigner argued that it would be a win-win deal for both of them - with the benefits much more long-term and advantageous in Michelle's favor._

_Eight year-old Julia watched with worry and confusion as her adoptive mother looked taken aback at Mr. Rochefort's proposal. Michelle then tilted her face away from him as she suppressed a cringe. After a few moments, the widowed mother gave him a strange, unnatural smile._

_What the Chang mother and daughter did not know was that Laurent had been stalking the pair for almost a week, whenever he had non-business leisure. The woman and her little girl had unknowingly caught the eye of the wealthy tycoon heir while they happened to be walking on the sidewalk, within good eyeshot from his limo. _

_It was longing and desire at first sight._

_Life changed very abruptly. Mother and daughter moved into a big, luxurious condo near the area he was working in. Huge, beautiful school campus. Laurent lavishly praised Julia when the 8-year old passed school entrance tests that placed her in the 5th grade, two years beyond her average peers. _

_Michelle took Julia to large, fancy shopping malls to buy expensive and very "feminine" outfits for both of them._

_Julia felt stifled and unnatural in her very flowery and frilly girl dresses, but her adoptive mother ordered her to wear them whenever Mr. Rochefort is visiting, which he found plenty of time to almost nightly._

_Michelle herself wore very low-cut dresses designed from beautiful fabric, along with very shiny jewelry when he was present._

_It wasn't that Julia did not like nice, pretty things...the little girl just preferred toys and clothing which she didn't have to pay tedious mind not to taint or damage. Such delicate items and her wild penchant for playing outdoors did not mix well at all._

_There had been other relatively minor downsides to the "companionship deal": Laurent made his stance against physical fighting and any practice of it bluntly clear - the activity was coarse, barbaric, and definitely not for ladies...especially those who he'd be closely associating with._

_And to Julia's great dismay, Michelle acquiesced to his wishes with no protest. In front of Laurent, her adoptive mother personally forbid the little girl to practice any more Kempo, much less teach her anymore._

_But when their gentleman companion was away tending business matters, Michelle secretly continued to train her little daughter in the martial arts, and warned her little daughter to be extra watchful in strictly keeping her practice sessions out of Mr. Rochefort's awareness._

_On top of that, Julia much disliked her fellow students and teachers at her new school. The kids there called her "book-freak"; "ugly nerd"; "goody-two shoes"; "unrefined savage"; and "redskin tramp"; even in the clear presence of adult school authorities, who said and did absolutely nothing about the bad behavior. _

_At first, Julia tried to fit in by attempting to imitate the "fine mannerisms and etiquette" both peers and teachers chided her of lacking. Attempt to do so was mostly met with cruel mockery, ridicule, and scorn - often followed by the claim that one must be "born into" elegance and refinement, thus it was impossible for the "unrefined savage" to ever reach their class._

_The prodigy misfit eventually stopped caring...for her, it actually felt more of a relief rather than a disappointment._

_Most of Julia's teachers looked at her with a cold, scornful gleam in their eyes, even though she acted like a model teacher's pet - always politely quiet and respectfully following instructions to the letter._

_The 8 year-old 5th grader was never called on in class, even when she frequently raised her hand...eventually, she gave up on her teachers' approval, too. She immersed herself in the peaceful and fun world of books, studying, and academic learning. It was enough for her._

_Eight year-old Julia could rather easily bear all those dislikeable aspects about living under Mr. Rochefort's "companionship"._

_Sure, their new gentleman caretaker imposed some irritable restrictions on her life. But ever since his arrival, Michelle had stopped crying or looking so very sad and helpless. Julia's little adoptive-stepbrother finally got the surgery he direly needed, at the best hospital in the West coast._

_Julius C. Wright's surgery was announced to be a success, and he was reportedly recovering just fine...even though he'll have to remain in the hospital for a good number of months, just to be safe._

_And to Julia's delight, Michelle changed her and her children's family name - from "Wright" back to "Chang" - at Mr. Rochefort's suggestion. Such a strong, vigorous woman should shed her mournful identity of a widow, he claimed._

_Not long after, other increasingly less bearable aspects about Mr. Rochefort started to surface - slowly, but steadily..._

_Mr. Rochefort was indeed most definitely interested in Michelle - her appearance, her body, her age._

_But no one had suspected that he possessed strong appetites for females of a broader body and age range, as well..._

_Much less the fact that he was fully and meticulously prepared when he started making his moves on an 8 year old Julia Chang._

_The benefactor 'companion' made extra certain long beforehand that his enormous sense of generosity was absolutely indispensible to both Michelle's emotional well-being, and Julius's physical well-being._

_This is the 'prerequisite lessons', of which he required Michelle to drive the thorough comprehension - along with all its implications - home to little Julia, deep into the garage of the child's psyche._

_The 'core courses' Laurent subsequently taught little Julia himself, in private and with insidious patience. _

_He made sure she thoroughly understood the most important takeaway first - that his sense of generosity was directly tied to the child's ability to meet his standards of satisfaction...or rather, fulfillment._

_Mr. Rochefort took on a very patient, good-humored nature as he 'instructed' the adoptive daughter, but at the same time was extremely strict and excruciatingly demanding._

_The little girl's sheer compliance to any level of physical touching, feeling, and extremely uncomfortable insertions in different places...all those were not satisfactory enough for Michelle's new boyfriend._

_Neither was forcing herself into very active and accommodating participation, which included following Laurent's very precise specifications of her many and numerously varied performance requirements to the lightest of caresses._

_His much younger "female companion" must learn to hide all hints of emotional unwillingness, discomfort, and unhappiness - such would dent his ability to enjoy "teaching" - and by extension, "being 'generous'" to her family. _

_Such is enforced "during class", or when they are engaged in other simpler, normal activities in private, anytime when they are in public, and when her adoptive mother is present. The rest of the time too, when she is not completely alone._

_Any signs of unpleasant or upsetting behavior at school, and her adoptive mother will be very, very sad again. Her little adoptive brother may not get the care he needs, and may get very unwell again. Same goes if she is heard crying in her bedroom by either him or Michelle._

_When her "teacher" deemed that Julia had successfully mastered the "art of stoicism", the next step is learning how to express herself as the most "pleasant little gentle-lady companion" while they are "enjoying each other's company"._

_As this is the final, most advanced part of the "core classes", Mr. Rochefort was naturally much stricter about the fine details of her expression - a flawless imitation of cherubic little fairy or angel children - those little boy and girl couples often seen painted on valentine postcards - engaged in sweet, innocent puppy love._

_At this point, the now 9 year-old Julia is not allowed to have any slips to mar a perfectly delightful and satisfying session._

_The Changs' wealthy benefactor "disciplined" any of the 8 year-old's reluctance by having her recall how sad and worried her mother always was before he showed up, then see how happy and relieved she looked now. _

_The man also initially included in his arsenal of "disciplinary insurances" the habitual emphatic announcements how wonderfully her little brother is recovering each day - after the apparently successful surgery - whenever the family went to visit Michelle birth son._

_However, Michelle's boyfriend prudently stopped this tactic, the moment he caught Julia shooting her adoptive little brother a look of deep bitter resentment._

_After 8 long months, Laurent finally departed the U.S., having finished his business there. He was ready to go home to Monaco for good. The Changs' "gentleman Companion" left Michelle the luxurious condo in her name, fully-paid tuition at the best local schools in the area for Julia until high school graduation, and a huge sum of money for daily necessities and expenses._

_Michelle and Julia saw him off in front of their condo, where his limo was waiting to take him and his belongings to the airport._

_Before Mr. Rochefort left, he crouched down close in front of the 9 year-old Julia, and remarked in a low voice that he thoroughly enjoyed her as his "student", giving her a casual wink._

_The little girl just stared blankly as the man got in his limo and drove away. Michelle asked in a curious tone what Mr. Rochefort had said to her, which Julia refused to answer._

_One day, less than a year after Julius was discharged from the hospital, the 4 year old suddenly fell over in pre-school, body writhing in spasms. _

_Michelle and Julia had gotten to the hospital in time to stay with him for the last 30 minutes of his consciousness...and his life. The doctors informed that there were unexpected complications after the surgery, undetectable until it was too late; the surgery was ultimately a failure, despite their best efforts._

_A thoroughly crushed Michelle locked herself inside her room for three days, completely ignoring her daughter's persistent pleading calls._

_Fortunately for Julia, she had plenty of allowance and there was a small shopping center within walking distance of their condo. The 9 year-old found herself buying groceries - or just food - for both herself and Michelle...the latter share remained untouched right outside of Michelle's doorstep._

_When her adoptive mother finally emerged from her bedroom and started going about basic necessities again, she barely spoke to her little girl. Julia found herself taking on many of the house chores Michelle neglected to do, including buying food or cooking for both of them. _

_Her mother still locked herself up quite often, but will come out to eat at least once a day. __That was the way things were for about a week, before Michelle turned to chronic heavy drinking._

_Julia inwardly suspected that Michelle somehow inwardly resented her adopted daughter being for still alive and well - while Julius was long dead._

_However, such a notion was too horrible for the adoptee to entertain - Michelle raised her years before she met Malloren and had Julius. The little girl herself had been the one and only in her adoptive mother's eyes back then, in those wonderfully happy times long past._

_Julia would confidently assure herself that she's all Michelle had - and has now. It would only be a matter of time until the old Michelle came back - that fun, strong, and loving woman...who cared for her orphaned self with unconditional warmth and devotion._

_In the mean time, her adoptive child must be strong and loving for the both of them._

_The precocious 10 year-old adoptee mechanically kept her own crushing emotional tides at bay. She managed to do so by over-studying and taking strenous care keeping the house-keeping: Cleaning, laundry, preparing healthy meals, mailing, monetary management, buying groceries along with other daily necessities...and most importantly, constant pestering of Michelle to eat, take care of her own basic hygiene, and authorize financial payments or withdraws._

_For more than a year, Julia found it increasingly easy - almost relaxing - to play the dual role of both middle school student and home-maker. It kept her mind busy, peaceful, and distracted - along with a significant sense of pride in being so helpful and productive._

_Eleven year-old Julia often got odd looks and suspicious inquiries from clerks or concerned bystanders when she went grocery-shopping alone. But the young child would simply say that she only lived with her mother, who broke her ankle in an accident and thus could not run errands herself._

_It was very helpful that Michelle had indeed broken her ankle before when she was out hunting with Julia, many years back - before Malloren. Michelle and Julia had to stay with Julia's adoptive paternal aunt -Tiffany Qingcao Chang, who did all the errands, while at the time Michelle herself could only help with the simplest house chores - those that she could do while sitting on her wheel chair._

_At the time, having heard her adoptive mother's sad, angry laments about herself being nothing but trouble for her relative, a 4 year-old Julia felt obliged to watch, learn, and help her aunt Tiffany family as much as her tender age allowed with house maintenance, cleaning, and shopping - on behalf of Michelle. Those were the simple and joyful old days..._

_The adoptive mother did afford temporary periods of sobriety to instruct the daughter how to manage their monthly bills, while she herself wrote the payment checks, withdrew large sums of cash allowance for Julia to use...and stock up on heavy alcohol, purchased some liquor store far from where Julia would be seen shopping or going to school._

_All this did not matter much to Julia. The more the young girl did right now, the prouder Michelle will become of her adoptee - and cherish the over-achieving child more than ever before - once the grieving woman "woke up"._

_This wasn't the first time Michelle wallowed in drink and frequently locked herself away from human company, from the world. She's done that for a while after her husband's funeral, too._

_Back then, the mourning widow also neglected almost all personal responsibilities except the most fundamental necessities of sparse food/water intake, using the bathroom, and of course - sneaking out to buy liquor._

_Fortunately at the time, both Michelle's mother and sister-in-law made themselves immediately available to care of everything else, including both children. Michelle's previous episode of drunk neglect had only lasted for a little more than a month before she got back on her feet, threw aside the bottle, and took control of her life - along with taking care of both her kids by herself. _

_Julia's adoptive aunt had gone well out of her way to reassure the little girl that it's only a matter of time before the "old" Michelle comes back...after the failed revenge attempt for her father against Heihachi Mishima, the adoptive mother had also fallen in a temporary alcohol-incapacitated phase._

_The 8 year-old adoptee loved being around Michelle's sister-in-law, except for Aunt Tiffany's unfailingly tendency to address both her and Michelle by their Chinese nicknames, which Michelle's now-deceased paternal grandmother made up for them - "Shulan" for Michelle, and "Shuqing" for Julia. Although it was her adoptive aunt's way of showing familial endearment, the little girl found a Chinese nickname embarrassingly and senselessly inappropriate...unlike Michelle, Julia herself was fully American, and had not a drop of oriental blood within her._

_Julia would've loved a tribal name from her adoptive maternal side, but Michelle's mother had harshly rejected the little girl as a family member upon their first meeting, and screamed at her adoptive mother for dragging their tribe's "Bringer of Woes" into their household, right in front of the 3 year-old adoptee. Ever since, Julia made extra certain to steer clear from her adoptive maternal grandmother._

_This time, Michelle stayed with the bottle much longer than before. But at least the adoptive mother did more to help this time, after the first three days - doing her part of life maintenance tasks that required adult authority, while occasionally teaching and instructing Julia how to manage the rest._

_If only Michelle would talk to her adoptive child about something else other than brief, one-time instructions on how to do certain house-keeping or maintenance tasks...Julia would be elated and much more comforted as she patiently waited for Michelle's drunken phase to end._

_At age 11, Julia was well on her way to graduating from Junior High School. The fact that she was a huge social outcast helped lots. They left her in peaceful, comforting company of textbooks, reference studies, and assignments. She learned how to discreetly fend off any attempted bullies by cleverly devised counter-threats or antics which effectively creeped out further intentions to interact with her in any manner._

_But then there was the Switchblades, a six-member clique of the most popular - and feared - 13 year old male students on campus. None of Julia's counter-tactics worked on them...they just escalated their means of harassment. _

_The 11 year-old girl once cut her tongue due to a small piece of broken box cutter mysteriously inserted in her cafeteria lunch. Fortunately the cut was not deep, and more importantly - discovered before she swallowed it. _

_Heaven only knows what might've been snuck in her food before, but Julia decided not to think about it and focus on being properly paranoid._

_Another time, the precocious 11 year old was "accidentally" knocked down a long flight of linoleum stairs. The nasty tumble gave her quite a few nasty black-and-blues, but fortunately no injured bones or joints. She had to do house work with very decreased productivity, and bandage ice packs on herself every day._

_Concerned adult bystanders asked about the bruises while she was outside - some of them almost interrogatively demanded whether they were done by another adult. Julia would force an embarrassed-looking smile, saying that she'd been fighting with her little brother - he's being grounded right now, while it'd be her turn tomorrow._

_The young girl decided to temporarily refrain from any outside errands for almost a week, until the bruises on her face had faded._

_The staircase incident was the last straw for young Julia. She sought out the Switchblades and issued a direct challenge against them, which ended in a one-sided beat down - of the Switchblade leader, who was quite accomplished in American-based karate for his young age._

_Unsurprisingly, the 11 year-old girl was forced to take full blame and penalties for the physical fight. She was suspended from school for a month, with the threat of being expelled should such an event ever happen again. _

_The principal initially planned to have a private meeting with her guardian over the incident, but Julia managed to persuade him otherwise. She pleaded that her mother had a bad case of flu, and needed a lot of rest - not to mention her sick guardian might spread contagious germs to anyone talking directly with her._

_This is one of the rare times the school authorities' callous indifference towards Julia worked in her favor - the principal decided it wasn't worth the time or risk to "check the facts"._

_After her month-long suspension was over, Julia was forced to rely on exceedingly fine precautions, vigil, and creative ingenuity to avoid any further harm or contact from the Switchblades. The young girl was successful for the most part, and able to minimize harm from any failures by quick thinking on her feet._

_A surprise visit from Aunt Tiffany suddenly broke the year-long routine._

_Julia's adoptive paternal aunt had been wondering why no one was picking up the phone - it was her mother-in-law's birthday, and Michelle never before failed to wish her own mother another healthy year. The Chang matriarch had also been hoping to hear that her grandson Julius is now a healthy, happy first grader...thus sent Aunt Tiffany on her weakened elderly behalf to check on Michelle and her grandson._

_Both Michelle's mother and sister-in-law knew about her daughter's sudden turn of fortune upon meeting the kindest wealthy gentleman - Laurent De Rochefort. She even met the man introduced as Michelle's new boyfriend, and was elated that the little boy was given solid hope of survival._

_However, both women were also kept in complete darkness about subsequent events of Rochefort's sudden departure - along with Julius's sudden death._

_Utterly infuriated and grieved by her sister-in-law's current condition - even more by the irresponsibly imposed burdens upon her young adopted niece - Aunt Tiffany violently broke down the door to Michelle's bedroom, stormed in, and gave her wallowing widowed sister-in-law a furious chastising, complemented by a heavy slap on the half-drunken woman's face._

_Julia watched as her adoptive aunt demanded why the very adult mother did not call for help from her, when she was in dire need of it - selfishly risking both her own and Julia's well-being._

_After she was done with her scolding, Michelle's sister-in-law went to hurry back home. She promised her adoptive daughter that she'll be moving in with them to help out, but first she must go back to pack her belongings, then make arrangements for taking care of the house and Michelle's mother. _

_Aunt Tiffany vowed to be here within 3 days max to stay as long as needed, and asked for Julia to bear with her lonely situation for just a bit longer._

_Michelle's sister-in-law then patted Julia softly on the head, tearfully remarking how poor little "Shuqing" must be over-exhausted, but the young girl needn't worry - she won't be alone in her burdens for much longer, and they both will ensure that Michelle gets back to her feet again._

_Immensely moved by sudden display of care, warmth, and hope she was deprived of for years, Julia only broke into tears as she nodded, and softly bid her adoptive aunt goodbye. The young adoptee's once strongly disliked Chinese nickname almost sounded like a soft, loving verbal hug at the moment._

_The 11 year-old girl silently watched as masses of dark clouds gathered rapidly into the evening sky. It was going to be a long, stormy night._

_Julia was well asleep that night when she was suddenly startled awake up by Michelle's loud, uncontrollable sobbing, which had risen above the sound of drumming rain. The frantic young girl got out of bed to locate her adoptive mother, and was surprised to see Michelle no longer drinking in her room, but right at the dining table. _

_Feeling deeply pained and forlorn by Michelle's display of such grief, Julia tried to comfort her adoptive mother by telling her not to worry...auntie was coming to help them, and she promised that things will only get better._

_The young girl was taken aback by her adoptive mother's sudden drunken raging directed at her - stating that she did not deserve anyone's pity, not her family's, not her friends'...and least of all not Julia's. _

The deeply intoxicated Michelle then broke down with a tearful confession that shattered Julia's inner world to pieces.

_It turned out that the unthinkable suspicion Julia suppressed into denial - that Michelle preferred her birth son's survival over her adopted daughter's - was not too far off._

The widowed mother had tacitly agreed to involve her little girl as part of the "companionship" agreement, the very night before Laurent agreed to pay for Julius's immensely costly surgery and following healthcare...that was the only way she can keep both children - and ensure a solid financial future for them.

_Michelle cooperated by making certain beforehand that her little adoptee knew just how important Laurent was to all of them, especially Michelle herself. Then the woman managed to feign persuasive ignorance in front of the adopted daughter she was knowingly wronging - all for the sake her birth son's survival...until the latter unexpectedly died, and her awful complicity in helping Laurent hurt her innocent little girl turned out to be for nothing._

_Julia blanched at Michelle's admittance, and started quivering violently all over. _

_Stepping slowly away from her adoptive mother in stunned horror, the young girl hoarsely accused Michelle of making all that up in her drunken state. _

_But the adoptee child knew well in her heart that Michelle wasn't lying...the look in the swollen, deeply intoxicated eyes pierced crystal clear honesty and grief._

_And there was the undeniable fact that her adoptive mother could never have been aware about Laurent De Rochefort's misdeeds against the young girl, unless he for some reason told her himself. The Michelle that Julia knew and loved would've immediately traveled to Monaco just to kill him, and gladly pay with her own life to avenge her little girl...that Michelle was gone forever. Replaced by this treacherous, lying drunkard who willingly sent a faithfully trusting Julia through endless days of hell...just because the woman liked her birth son better. _

_Next thing the 11 year-old knew, she had thrown open the front door and was running blindly into the rain, clad only in her thin layer of nightclothes - away from Michelle, and away from the unbearable revelation unleashed upon her just moments ago. _

_Freezing cold, sopping wet, and panting in exhaustion, the young girl found herself standing in front of her Junior High School campus. Instincts slowly took over as she mechanically slipped over the gate to seek shelter for the night._

Julia finally came upon the school gym, which had a canopy roof built over its outer steps. Huddling against the corner of the door, the young girl kept on sobbing even after her tears were cried dry, until she vomited all over her soaked and muddy night gown. Then she resumed sobbing while she hiccupped uncontrollably.

_The next morning - during a clear-sky dawn, the Switchblade clique came across their favorite muddy, wet, and vomit-covered bully victim - who had just nodded off less than 2 hours ago._

_It was a weekly gang ritual for them to sneak out just before dawn, to vandalize as much priceless public property as possible with various pointy objects. They were striving to break last week's record, until one of the gang members caught sight of Julia's huddled, dozing figure._

_The young girl was awakened by a sharp pain just above her eyebrow, and found her school bullies 6 feet away, walking towards her. One of the Switchblades had chucked a sharp rock to rouse her awake, and the scrape wound started to trickle blood._

_The approaching boys' expression held a hodgepodge of pleasant surprise, strong revulsion, slight but apathetic bewilderment, clear malicious intent, and intense anticipation._

_Through her aching daze, Julia caught amused utterings of "Well, if it isn't the half-breed Gold Digger's little Squaw", and "Did your Redskin Chink mommy throw you out for being mean to her boyfriend?". _

_Followed by mocking imitations of indigenous American "savage" battle cries, and then howls of laughter._

_Unbeknownst to the clique, their intended bully target had currently been suffering from the following: Serious sleep deprivation; Illness-induced delirium due to running for almost an hour in a pounding storm, completely unprotected and unsheltered;_

_And temporary thought-incapacitated, landmine mentality - filled with extremely misplaced and distorted rage of uncontrollable, deadly intensity._

_The following cumulative results: 2 junior high boys savagely pummeled to death; a 3rd fell into a deep coma, and eventually died about four months later; another 1 severely maimed, possibly for life; 2 of them suffered from serious - but neither permanent nor life threatening - injuries._

_Officer Lei Wulong had been quick to arrive on the campus's murder scene. Lei's profession usually didn't involve juvenile delinquents or gangsters, but one of the murdered boys was the son of a prominent criminal case target. Diary notes - both investigatory and personal in nature - revealed the following:_

_**The youth victims were all 2 years her senior, and possessed considerably bigger, more massive physique. All six victims had ganged up against her alone. The largest of them had been learning Karate for 5 years, while four others were highly competitive athletes in sports such as soccer and baseball. The gang clearly did not hold back much, either - if at all. **_

_**The young girl's head and face sported bloody flesh abrasions; large cut on lips; blood flowing from her nose and mouth; several knocked out teeth; huge black bruises covering her body, eyes, and cheeks.**_

**_When the medics came, the 11 year old was further diagnosed with varying degrees of fracturing on nose ribs, hip, and jaw bone, ruptured spleen, a dislocated shoulder, as well as a bad concussion from her fight. The murderer herself was already severely fatigued and burning with a high fever that morning, early before the fight._**

_**A wild brawl erupted between Julia Chang and her victim schoolmates that morning. The few teachers and guards on campus were prohibited by the clique leader from interfering with the fight - or even calling the police - until the fight concluded. With completely unexpected and tragic consequences mainly on their own part.**_

_**However, the adult witnesses had the decency to explain that the situation was escalatory on both sides, with the boys cruelly mocking and insulting the girl's muddy, unkempt appearance as she was huddled and shivering silently in the corner of the gym steps.**_

**_To her antagonizers' great surprise and affront, their long-suffering victim retorted with vicious evenness at their taunts. Enraged that the "classless, filthy redskin" dare defy them so openly - ever since her last "lessons" - they started to resort to physical violence against her. Hostile pushes quickly became vicious shoves._**

_**The bystanders recalled the girl screaming over and over, "She'd never hurt me or lie before! You did all this! YOU DID ALL THIS!", as she was ferally bashing the face of a boy that she had straddled - and either temporarily deafened from her rage, or ruthlessly ignoring the young male victim's desperate pleas for mercy.**_

_**Further investigation reported that the six youth victims - who dubbed themselves "the Switchblades"- were 13 year-old gang members in eighth grade. The clique leader's father was a prominent head of vastly successful underworld activities, of which scope reached international flourish - and happened to be the man Lei had been preoccupied with busting for almost 2 years.**_

**_The kingpin's son apparently had influence over school authority, frequently abusing his father's powerful and intimidating position to coerce the teachers to stay 'out of their fun'. Including the increasingly frustrating attempt to 'Stomp the Half-Breed Gold Digger's Redskin Stray back into her place'._**

_**Julia Chang herself had been the widely unpopular at her prestigious junior high school, and often sneered-at as the uncultured, creepily weird nerdy dork, She spent most of her school time virtually friendless - in fact, many students actually disperse whenever she approaches, as juvenile displays of repulsion, spite, or fear. **_

**_Yet, teachers noted that the Odd Student Out rarely seemed to mind lack of acceptance or company, as long as she had her books with her_**.

_**Stranger yet, the ostracized 11 year-old 8th grader was rarely a victim of bullying, with the exception of the Switchblades clique.**_

**_Julia Chang usually tried to ignore cruel taunts or abuses, until they became directly physical towards her, vandalisms of her valued belongings, or insults directed at her adoptive mother._**  
**_Then the bully or bullies would suddenly and completely avoid their previous bully target as she strode past them the day after, terror present in their averting eyes._**

_**Julia had actually tangled with the Switchblade gang months before their 'final showdown', badly humiliating its leader by easily taking him down in a one-on-one physical fight - despite her petite, frail-looking physique, age difference, and gender - in front of a crowd of students.**_

_**The 11 year-old female student aggressor was suspended for almost a week, and upon returning, apparently decided to endure any level of cruel bullying from the Switchblades with tightly clenched teeth.**_

_**That is, until that fateful morning after the storm, when the tolerating nerd-combatant finally decided to fight back again, with a terrible vengeance. **_

_**Her legal guardian did not answer phone calls from the police that very morning of the incident. When they went to seek out Michelle at her then-luxurious condo, her adoptive mother was found heavily unconscious from excessive intake of hard liquor, head slumped against the table and vomit all over herself.**_

_**The doctors were amazed that that the perpetrator girl did not die, as well. **_

_**It was a baffling wonder to them that she did not even acquire any detectable traces of permanent skin, bone or organ damage, given her already very ill condition, on top of over-depletion of stamina and the heavy injuries sustained during her struggle against the six junior-high boys. **_

**_In fact, all her bodily damages healed completely with surprising quickness, and with no signs of scars or lingering disabilities._**

_**But the young girl's troubles were far from over, as she quickly discovered just a few days after she regained consciousness. She had to face the scorching hatred from rich and powerful families of her victims - who wanted no less to tear her to pieces, slowly and painfully as possible.**_

_Officer Lei Wulong stepped in at this point to staunchly defend the young adolescent Julia from the wrathful clutches of the murder victims' parents. He managed to keep Julia and Michelle safe from hired criminal retaliations, until the situation came under control - taking down the Switchblade boy's relentlessly vengeful criminal kingpin family in the process was a side bonus._

_There were sparingly rare exceptions where he underhandedly utilized his position and surprising wealth of influential connections for conventionally unlawful purposes...such purposes when he knew the legal system would bring much more harm than good. _

_The cop deemed in Julia's circumstances - unwarranted cruelties and abusively misapplied 'corrective treatment' would await an already damaged, tender-aged victim of many distressing injustices herself. __But Lei's influence and pulled strings weren't enough, however much he tried._

_Ironically, the pivotal lifeline that ultimately pulled young Julia from her desert of burning societal quicksand...that came from the root of the tragedy itself - Laurent Rochefort._

_Apparently having heard of Julia's crimes and dilemma surrounding the prestigious school he paid for up to her graduation, the vastly wealthier and much more influential Mr. Rochefort covertly undertook many extremely effective maneuverings and investments against Julia's legal and societal adversaries concerning the murder case. __And the European oil tycoon helped erase Julia's original background records off the face of the Earth._

_Julia Chang was far from the first of Laurent Rochefort's underage victims. He'd without fail successfully brush off those who attempted to seek justice for themselves, via legal means. __Why the virtually untouchable Monaco CEO suddenly went out of his way to lend a philanthropic hand - to one single victim among many - is anyone's guess...maybe even his own._

_During an unofficial questioning by Officer Lei at their home, Michelle was all too willing to identify the man who had sexually abused nine-year old Julia and gravely injured the child's psyche...along with her own passive complicity in the crime. __The guilt-stricken mother was ready to pay for her crimes, and requested that her sentence not be mitigate by any sympathetic circumstances in court. __In Michelle's own eyes, she was much more to blame than the perpetrator himself._

_However, 11 year-old Julia - who had hid herself in the corner, eavesdropping - could not accept the possibility of her mother being locked away for an undetermined time...in her mind, she feared it would be forever. __The young girl fell into a fit of tearful, hysterical pleading for Lei not to "take away" Michelle - so intense and prolonged, that the child started to hyperventilate uncontrollably._

_Lei Wulong grudgingly found himself relenting to another "exception" in his job. The young victim's permanent psychological stability was at stake, here. He told himself that letting Michelle off - and forcing her to deal with that on her conscience too - was perhaps even more fitting punishment than serving legal time, anyways. _

_Lei went off with Julia in his hand, leaving Michelle alone to deal with herself. __But not before warning the inconsolably weeping mother that she can no longer afford any more selfishly self-destructive indulgence out of self-pity or self-hatred, for her victimized adoptee's sake - the only right she can do for the very wounded young girl is to immediately stop inflicting further self-harm or self-ruin. __The cop claimed that if Michelle Chang truly cared about her adoptee more than herself at this point, the adoptive mother will have to prove it by refraining from binge drinking or other substance abuse - and of course - suicide from depression._

_The young adoptee remained pretty much hidden from the world - and for a long while, from Michelle Chang. Leaving the 11 year-old girl with her adoptive grandmother or aunt was not an option - both women needed to stay with and care for the broken widow._

_Amazingly, young Julia eventually found it within herself to start valuing herself, her strengths, and most of all - forgiving her adoptive mother, with a clear heart and conscience. __For this Julia gave almost full credit to Lei Wulong - along with his family members who cared generously for her as one of their own._

_When she was first settled into the Lei household, 11 year-old Julia had initially been dying to abandon martial arts forever, cursing it as the monstrous murder weapon that killed three of her schoolmates and maimed others. __But Lei was extremely persistent - albeit patient and gentle - that she must learn to not hate or blame her physical power...otherwise, the "monster killer" she sees in her Kempo will consume her soul._

_One particular evening, the cop had the 11 year-old adoptee sit at his study room deskwhile he lectured her. The young American girl was acting extremely recalcitrant at home for the past few days, refusing to eat little more than a few small bites of food. It was all because earlier that night, the young girl sullenly justified that she must make herself as weak as possible...to ensure that her "evil" Kempo will never hurt or kill anyone again. __At that point, Lei sternly told her to meet him at his study, right away. Julia obeyed without complaint, trudging silently after him._

_After seating Julia in his large desk chair, the cop stood in front of the window, staring outside for a minute._

_"You know, you really shouldn't have survived that fight, young lady. Uh, I mean logically speaking, of course," he quickly corrected himself. _

_"It's a pure miracle that everything is perfectly intact, and look at yourself...you're good as brand new. Given your over-exhausted state and internal bleeding, a fever that high would've at least burnt up your kidney or something."_

_Lei then walked to his desk and crouched on a knee, so he was directly facing the expressionless young adoptee, who staring intently at some coffee stains on his desk._

_"Listen, Julia...if you keep up this hate and blame towards your amazing strength, then it'll consume you alive. From the inside out. You begged me to leave Michelle alone, after what she's done to you. If you're forgiving her-."_

_"I'm not forgiving Michelle!" the 11 year-old suddenly burst out, snapping her head up to glare at Lei, her eyes blazing fiercely. "I don't want to see or talk to that-that horrible liar ever again! I-it's just that...she's been through so, so much sadness and heartache already. I don't know if -if she can take anymore..." Tears spilled from the young girl's eyes, which softened as grief replaced rage._

_Lei gave her a warm, affectionate smile. He stood up and gently ruffled the top of her head._

_"You're a precociously empathetic kid...well, in other words you understand true kindness more than many adults in the world." He withdrew his hand and looked at her squarely in the face. "But you need to tell me the truth - do you hate Michelle? Even a little?"_

_Julia looked down again. "I-I really don't know."_

_"Okay, then. Do you want to hate her?" Lei tried again._

_Julia was silent for a minute. Then she slowly shook her head "I...don't know." _

_The cop heaved a deep, frustrated breath. After a few minutes of pacing around in silence, he then asked in a grave tone, "What if...I said I was going to arrest Michelle Chang, and I really do want to have her pay her share of crimes against you...as a police officer, I'm supposed to, anyways. Unlike you, she has inadequate mitigating justifications against her willing acts of criminal complicity."_

_Julia suddenly looked up, face paling from horror. "But you promised you wouldn't - right in front of us!"_

_Lei shrugged nonchalantly. "That wasn't an official statement, or with other witnesses. I can easily change my mind."_

_The young adoptee jumped to her feet."Y-you can't do that to Michelle! Or else...or else you'd just be a liar like her!" Rage and desperation filled her voice._

_"So what? Maybe I'm just a bad person who got a law enforcer's job. Maybe I don't even care about protecting people, but just pretend I do to get credit and bonuses."_

_The cop gave Julia a grim, cynical smirk. "What's in it for me to be a good cop, anyways? I'll do my job, bring Michelle Chang in, and get my pay for it. Why should I care if she gets herself so sick from sadness, and then dies in jail alone? __And you, Little Miss Julia, are just too scared and angry to use your powerful Kempo skills to stop me from harming Michelle. Or aren't you?" Lei tilted his head questioningly at her._

_The young girl's fist clenched so hard, her nails drew blood in her palms. She gritted her teeth. "You're...you're worse than Mr. Rochefort!" She accused. "I don't care if I'll have to go to jail too for hitting a policeman. I won't let you take Michelle!" _

_Lei allowed himself a small grin as the 11 year-old charged at him in blind fury and determination. His counteracting moves were purely defensive, dodging and blocking the young girl's wild attack against him._

_The cop was surprised that he actually had to concentrate and work up a bit of sweat...Julia sure had potential in the martial arts department. Just another reason why he couldn't let her reject this part of herself out of misplaced self-blame. Almost 5 minutes later and after a lot of toppled or destroyed office furniture, Julia finally stopped in exhaustion._

_Startled by the noises from the fight, Yanan - Lei's sister-in-law who lived with him and his father - had rushed in the office earlier whilst the young girl was still focused on pummeling the cop._

_Lei had quickly assured his sister-in-law with an awkward grin that all's well, and asked her to please leave them be. He claimed that he was just administering some necessary "shock-therapy", and they'll be done in a few minutes, tops. _

_Yanan had gazed at him with hesitation and bewilderment, but the woman respectfully left, shutting the door behind her without another word._

_Utterly worn out and confused from her one-sided beat-down, Julia collapsed to the floor and broke down, sobbing harder than before. Strangely enough, she felt much better...the tight heaviness that had been strangling her innards had loosened considerably. _

_The cop went over to put a Kleenex box on her lap. He then busied himself in tidying his office disarrayed by the fight, as he waited for Julia to calm down. __When Julia's cries finally faded to sniffles, Lei plopped down on the floor against the wall, right next to her._

_"See? Your Kempo skills saved your life. And Michelle's, too...just now, because it convinced me she's too important for me to-uh, further inconvenience. It's just like my gun, here. You can use it to hurt or kill people. Or you can use it to protect good people like yourself and those dearest to you, from _real _monsters who kill because they like to. So why not think about using your gifted martial skills to fight against those who try to hurt Michelle? Or those who harm Mother Nature?"_

_Good thing Lei knew that much about Michelle Chang - her extraordinary passion for nature, which he (correctly) assumed was passed down to her adopted daughter. _

_Julia suddenly looked up at the cop. His expression was calm, but completely stern and solemn.__"Those boys - they attacked you first for no good reason. Take my word for this, Julia - those Switchblades wouldn't have cared if they killed you in the fight...they wouldn't feel half as sad or guilty as you're feeling for them. I have files on them. They've put nice kids like you - who never did anyone harm - in the hospital before, with their bullying. Some of those nice kids died in the hospital. Still, they keep beating up other kids because they just like being horrible...and because their families are so rich, those money grubbing, chicken-shit school authorities just let them do what they want." _

_The young girl's eyes suddenly widened at the cop's rising tone and use of insults. Lei cleared his throat and apologized for the slip. _

_"And you know what? Michelle would definitely not have been able to take it if you died too, like her son. Kempo protected you from getting killed, and fate kept you alive and completely well by sheer miracle." The cop's eyes were very soft, almost pleading for Julia to consider his argument. "There must be a definite reason...you have yet much good to do for the world and everything worth protecting in it." _

_Lei then smiled, extending a hand in front of her. "I'm going to make you a deal. If you're willing to try to stop hating yourself- and your Kempo, then I'll be convinced that you don't hate Michelle...so she'd be worth me turning a permanent blind eye for what she did. And from now on, you'll only use your gifted strength and skills to protect what you love. Good enough?"_

_Julia accepted his proposition, and started forcing herself to eat normally until it became natural like before._

_And by echoing Lei's lectured logic and encouragement in her mind like a mantra, Julia's once-unbearable aversion towards Kempo gradually dissipating, until they no longer became a handicap to her training and learning of martial arts._

_Lei's family further bestowed her with a wider variety of martial arts and combat training that greatly supplemented the Kempo skills she learned from Michelle._

_Lei Wulong's sister-in-law was a highly accomplished expert of Neijia - many varieties of which she taught to Julia, along with her own daughter, Lei Wuji. _

_Learning and practicing the internal arts helped tremendously in coping with her painful trauma, due to their focus on internal balance, harmony, and meditation._

_Lei's father Lei Tienhau mastered more external-oriented Chinese martial arts - the Five Animal Forms and Drunken Fist - apparently passed down to his son; Chan Kempo - which Michelle had taught - but a greater variety and special emphasis on Chaquan: its aerial, acrobatics and weapons subtype; and the Eighteen Arms of Wushu weaponry. _

_Sadly, Tienhau was an incurable alcoholic - despite the fact that he was already dying from liver disease. Thus, he was only too glad to have a truly talented Kempo disciple to impart as much of his other set of mastered arts, before his imminent death - which turned out to be less than a half-decade later._

_Lei Wulong himself did not have the time - nor felt the need - to teach Julia any of his hand-to-hand combat skills. However, the cop would occasionally teach her firearms handling - where Julia realized her unusual marksmanship potential - and weapons disarming techniques._

_Under their persistent training and influence, she worked harder than ever to master the most refined control over her speed, agility, precision, and most importantly - psychological self-control._

_Julia gradually found herself once again fully pursuing her love of academics via self-study, openly socializing with the Lei family, and freely practicing martial arts with steadily decreasing psychological inhibitions._

_However, no passion ever rivaled Julia's fondness of being around nature's green wonders. Sometimes she felt strained by physical training, academic intake, or just simply being around people..._

_Julia was undoubtedly filled with gratitude and love for all Lei and his family had done for her, and trusted them as much as a child psychologically damaged by hard-hitting violation and betrayal possibly can. _

_But it felt impossible for the young girl to push away the persevering paranoia that circumstances would force any human soul - no matter how loving or benevolent - to commit cruel betrayal when they have other dear ones in their hearts...just like Michelle Chang._

_Lei and his family most definitely had many dear ones to lose, long before they took Julia in as one of their own. And perhaps both Michelle's deeply instilled nature-lover influence, combined with Julia's own experiences, have bred a persevering - albeit mild - misanthropic streak within her._

_Fortunately, there was still nature, and a nice park trail surrounded by trees not far from her foster home. Julia's attachment towards natural surroundings remained virtually untainted by her grudge against adoptive mother, the way the Chang-style Kempo skills, and many other Michelle-influenced aspects of herself once did._

_A 10-minute stride alone, surrounded by lush trees leaves, grass, and flowers - from a huge lone tree in the middle of the park and back - would be enough to revitalize her soul to the core - she'd go right back to training with renewed vigor. _

Why couldn't human beings be more like trees? _Julia often thought to herself, during her soul-clearing walks._ Trees don't need parents to raise them strong, healthy and functional. Trees don't require each other to survive. Trees don't want or need companionship. Trees can heal themselves, then unconditionally heal and nourish the Earth - along with its more active living things, who hurt them for their own survival or greed. Why can't I be more like that huge tree, all by itself alone - yet still thriving? _Was the young adoptee's biggest inner lament._

_Once she was approaching her mid-teens, Lei convinced Julia into starting life anew with a brand new set of personal records and identity. _

_The adolescent girl would eventually grow into adulthood, and live her own life...a life as a normal citizen in society, filled with successful opportunities. _

_The 13 year old adoptee instead took on the new identity of "Jaycee Childress" whose new background record stated that she grew up in an orphanage since kindergarten, after her parents were killed in a car crash. Upon reaching adolescence, "Jaycee" was placed in a foster home - the family of Officer Lei Wulong._

_The process of adapting to her new identity, and re-entering society hadn't been too difficult for the teenage Julia. Her years of diligent and effective self-study enabled the 13 year-old Julia to join the junior class - grades ahead of many high school students her age - and graduated with a transcript full of completed straight-A Honors, IBs, and APs._

_By sweet sixteen, the adopted daughter started to tolerate visits from Michelle, but just barely. Even though time and again, Julia made it unequivocally clear that she wouldn't mind the least if her adoptive mother moves on and leaves her alone forever, Michelle simply wouldn't give up. _

_The older woman sent plenty of child-support money to Lei, who stubbornly refused at first, but relented after her insistence and tearful pleadings - though they agreed that Julia is to be kept in the dark about the financial aid._

_Michelle daintily tread her way back into her grudging adoptee's heart, with seemingly infinite patience, prudence, and understanding - especially careful to avoid any impressions of intrusive insistence towards her estranged adoptee._

_Julia slowly started to comprehend and empathize with her adoptive mother at the time the latter had deeply wronged her. They even started hanging out with each other, but Julia couldn't bring herself to go back living with Michelle...yet._

_When 18-year old Julia heard that Michelle was kidnapped by Heihachi, the young scientist did not hesitate a half-second to work on rescuing her adoptive mother. For the first time, Julia truly appreciated her fake background identity._

_It was definitely advantageous to Julia's rescue mission - just in case the tournament did background checks of participants, or Heihachi somehow suspected her being related to Michelle due to same last names and decided to look further into her - thus possibly moving to sabotage Julia's mission._

_Michelle Chang was moved to tears at the sight of the both overjoyed and concerned Julia sprinting towards her in the temple Heihachi's men had abandoned her in, calling out her name. The older woman apparently wasn't expecting her adoptee to go through all that trouble in attempting to rescue her._

_But when Julia informed Michelle that she's taking her adoptive mother home to safety, the latter had stubbornly refused at first - she was planning to head back to the Mishima Zaibatsu, once she regains her wits and gets her hands on the proper weapons._

_The older woman insisted that the Pendant - the most precious treasure of their tribe, which her father had died for in the first place - must be retrieved and righteous revenge must be taken against man who murdered him in the first place...once and for all._

_Michelle had mulishly refused to budge at Julia's indignant exasperation_, _as well as the latter's pleas that she couldn't bear the thought of her adoptive mother in danger again. The older Chang told her that she had decided in captivity that it is to be her life's mission - to avenge her father, and take back what's rightfully theirs...and she'll be doing so with or without her daughter's help._

_It was only when Julia embraced Michelle tightly, whispering "Let's go home together and live in harmony with nature, like you always taught me as a little girl. Please, mother..." - only then was that enough for the older Chang to relent, and forsake her vengeful determination._

_Julia had planned to start fresh with a completely different lifestyle with Michelle Chang, and together they'll get by fine. Since Julia's six-year refuge with Lei Wulong, Michelle had sold all fine property and leftover money from Laurent De Rochefort, sending most of the proceeds to Lei Wulong as compensation and child support for taking Julia in. _

_Michelle kept a small sum of it for herself, to buy all the necessary equipment, material, property, and knowledge references on agriculture._

_She purchased and moved to someplace far away from civilization - a small, cultivatable plot of land, which is relatively close to a thick, protected forest. There she obtained a simple transportation vehicle, hunting/trapping tools, farming material/equipment, and built her own little lodging. _

_Apparently, Michelle had fully heeded Lei's warning and "locked herself away from the world" in a much healthier and productive way after Julia's departure from her life._

_Instead of drowning herself in liquor whilst shut up in her room, she instead chose a new, highly isolated but extremely self-sufficient way of life - largely reclusive from human society and living as one with nature._

_Julia was prepared to join Michelle's new lifestyle: making their living by hunting, trapping, and farming - just the two of them. Only occasional and minimally simplistic interactions with other human company - usually during hunting season or farmer's markets - would be required._

_However, news of G. Corp.'s GENOCELL project came up soon after, which Julia saw as an excellent opportunity to work towards her and Michelle's greatest dream - reforestation of their deteriorating desert-home land._

_And fortunately, she Lei's warning about Kazuya Mishima beforehand - an immoral, ambitious son of Heihachi's, who is after his own son Jin Kazama's life for his own personal gain - has been working closely with G. Corp. head in some sinister project._

_Joining the GENOCELL research team had been too promising of an opportunity for Julia to pass up, despite Michelle's worried protests. The young scientist wouldn't be swayed, however; she believed achieving big dreams required taking equally big risks._

_Thus, Julia Chang remained "Jaycee Childress" in formal identity, employments, and as Iron Fist tournament participant. Such is to protect any of Julia's dear ones from become potential targets of retaliation or blackmail._

_In her second Tekken tournament participation, Julia noted that Lili Rochefort - the daughter of Laurent De Rochefort - was one of the contenders. Julia briefly wondered if the teenage girl had also suffered similar treatment at the hands of her own father, and had joined the tournament as some kind of personal retaliation against her elitist, combat-abhorring father._

_But the blonde teen looked and acted way too clueless and carefree...the blonde even loudly pronounced her immense love and respect for her father, that she cannot afford to dishonor his reputation by failure._

Perhaps deep denial. Or maybe even consensual and mutual enjoyment of..._Julia couldn't help quiver as the possibilities crossed her mind__**. **__She suddenly felt a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder, steadying her.  
_

_"Hey, Kiddo. Fancy seeing you here again." Lei's chirpy voice greeted from behind her. Julia turned to face the grinning cop - who had attended the tournament for job-related reasons again. _

_Like Lars, Lei feared getting Julia's real and fake names mixed up in public. Thus, the cop went by the general nickname "Kiddo", which he frequently used to address Julia ever since he took her in._

_Lei suddenly bent forward so that he could whisper to Julia. "I know what you're thinking, and I assure you it's not what you think. Based on Laurent's court files, we can safely deduce that his fetish is strictly fixed on 'exotic' females. All his victims and illegal "female companionships" on record are either non-Caucasian or of mixed ethnicity._

_Julia felt her heart lighten with relief for the Rochefort daughter, even though she knew next to nothing about the teenager's background and personality._

_"What about Mrs. Rochefort? Looking at Lili, her mother is likely of Caucasian descent." The young scientist whispered back curiously._

_"Unofficially and likely unwanted arranged marriage, by their respective parents. You've never seen Mrs. Rochefort in picture or person, I take it. She'd definitely fall below Laurent De Rochefort's standards in physical attraction. But the poor woman IS the daughter of Rochefort Co's most important business partners, back when Laurent's daddy was running the company." Lei informed with a small grin. _

_"Their marital bond has evolved into an unofficially open marriage, too. Both parents have been reportedly indulging in very frequent adulteries against each other, and neither seems to make a deal out of it."_

_Julia bit her lower lip. "Is Laurent De Rochefort still being followed? Or have the DAs and detectives gotten off his case?"_

_Lei's grin vanished. "With the guy's influence and connections, law enforcement has nothing to get him with regarding his past underage victims." The cop's voice turned solemn. "I'm sorry to be blunt, but you also need to acknowledge that it's the same power he used to help us get those juvenile murderer prosecutors, lynch mobs, and revenge-seekers off your back."_

_Julia brushed off Lei's hand, flashing him a look of angry disappointment. "I really don't need to hear this Lei. I'm sorry to be blunt too, but I'd expect a lot more sense and prudence from you."_

_The two stared at each other for a moment. Lei's expression turned sad and sympathetic. _

_"If it makes you feel any better, there has been no more records of pre-adults involved in his sexual activities in the past three years. After your murder incident, his known targets of interest gradually but clearly narrowed down to females strictly eighteen or older. Maybe his daughter has somehow inspired him to grow a conscience. Or your incident has somehow profoundly impacted him-"_

_"-Or perhaps Rochefort simply found a better way to hide his pedophilic crimes!" Julia retorted, realizing too late that she'd blurted her statement out too loud. The young scientist tensed up as several participants standing around her spared her a glance, but only for a few seconds. They turned back to what they were doing, uninterested and oblivious._

_Lei gave Julia a resigned smile. "I'm not attempting to speak on Rochefort's behalf...nothing he does or tries will change the fact that he knowingly hurt you and many others very deeply, for his very selfish purposes. I just don't want this hatred to follow you for the rest of your life - you deserve much better. So even if this guy really does manage to escape Karmic justice for the rest of his life, keep in mind that you helped spare countless other potential victims." Lei turned away and started strolling towards the dining area. But he suddenly stopped to look at Julia again. _

_"Be careful and best of luck, Kiddo. If you find yourself facing me - or young Lady Rochefort - on the arena, keep your mind fully focused on winning. No irrelevant self-distractions allowed, you hear?" The cop gave her a brief wave as he left._

_One year later, Julia stumbled upon a very rude and unpleasant revelation: Her persevering painful grudge against Mr. Rochefort's misdeeds wasn't the most worrisome of many still-open psychological wounds from her past - _

_After Lars finished dropping Julia off at Violet Corp., Lee had remarked how lucky she was that the Tekken rebel had stopped by, just in time to save her. _

_Unsavory as his adoptive father was otherwise, Heihachi Mishima had a handful of redeeming traits - such as being genuine philogynist, which is largely why Michelle was spared from real harm during her captivity, and eventually set free._

_Kazuya and Jin would definitely not have had any qualms with brutal torture and disposal of their opponents, especially traitors._

_Julia s then half-jokingly asked whether Lee would've been too occupied with his company to save her himself, which Lee chuckled and replied that Julia knew the risks of the undercover job when she took it. _

_The young scientist uneasily managed a half-smile at his response, saying that she can't understand his sense of humor at times. _

_After a moment of awkward silence, Lee requested to understand the details behind her failure to escape G. Corp.'s clutches on her own. Violet Corp. had invaluable undercover agents in many dangerous organizations - thus, meticulous SOPs and pre-designed failsafe methods for the meticulously pre-contemplated possibilities and scenarios of blown covers. If there were any flaws in the set for G. Corp., they'll have to take corrective measures immediately. _

_Julia just sighed in response and asked for a night off over the ordeal, and fill him in first thing tomorrow morning. She'll have to stay at one of the Violet Corp.-owned business hotels nearby, in the mean time - until she can safely retrieve her belongings from her current residence, and move elsewhere clear off G. Corp.'s radar. _

_Late that night in the hotel bar, Julia sipped a small glass of brandy as she recalled how at least a dozen soldiers - G. Corp. military guards accompanied by giant JACKs - snuck in for a surprise "arrest". _

_Her G. Corp. apprehenders were all highly trained professionals, and a dozen of them filed into the research facility all at once. Julia was caught off guard, but her survival instinct had kicked in timely. The young scientist was in perfect physical condition that day to fight and flee with full potential. Her mind was calm, clear, and focused - she had to prove to Violet Corp. her ability to remain mentally and emotionally level-headed in moments of crises before she took the G. Corp. undercover job, and trained herself to excel in both._

_The undercover young scientist's core reason of failure: The struggle to fight her way out had been seriously complicated by an overwhelming, crippling phobia of killing - for pure self-defense and necessity of survival - that abruptly manifested just when she'd successfully wrestled a powerful automatic rifle from a defeated soldier, and was ready to blast her way to the emergency escape route she had mentally pre-planned since day one in the enemy's den. _

_The second before she was about to pull the trigger, Julia's limbs had suddenly started shaking so bad that she dropped the gun, feeling herself on the verge of hyperventilation._

_The young scientist's knees started to feeling like jelly, and experiencing tunnel vision. Visual and auditory flashbacks then flooded Julia's senses - her 11 year old screams of murderous rage; vision tinged red as blood squirted all about a terrified 30 year old Rochefort's face; the older man's features suddenly morphing the Switchblade boy's, bashed and bloodied beyond recognition; herself staring at a child's blood-coated palm; frightened, agonized whimpers of mercy and not wanting to die._

_The violent manhandling of her swarming G. Corp. captors snapped Julia back into reality. Still staggering from shock and disorientation, the young scientist did her best to break their hold by counter-grappling or close-range blows with free limbs, but she only succeeded in blindly flailing about._

_Julia only barely managed to send that distress call to Lee Chaolan before she was completely overcome and restrained, and forced to await rescue she never suspected would come..._

_Bafflingly enough, never did first-hand witness of corpses, dying people, and even carnage of innocents trigger even a hint of phobia in Julia, ever. In fact, she remained unusually composed and almost desensitized - other than emotions of rage and/or grief for the people or victims. _

_Since she was 3 years old, Julia had been in close visual and olfactory contact with gruesomely bloody, twitching or decaying carcasses of both adult and baby animals, ranging from adorable little wolf puppies to large, magnificent adult deer. Michelle had no qualms in teaching her toddler adoptee about the nature of death, while she took Julia with her on her hunting trips. In fact, her adoptive mother believed that such basic lessons about life's natural cycle should be taught as soon as possible._

_Julia had also been present at deathbeds and burials of family members: _

_Her stepfather Malloren's when she was 8 years old, her adoptive-stepbrother Julius's she was 10 years old, and then her beloved foster grandfather Lei Tienhau's when she was 17 years old- more than a half-decade after her committed murder incident._

_Julia was also forced to help with discreet disposal of some horribly mutilated teenage corpses when she was 15 years old. The reason managed - if only barely - to be defensible, and the stakes against Lei would've been too high if she hadn't done so. _

_At age 20, Julia went to visit the Lei residence one day, only to find the prone and very bloodied form of her Lei Yanan. The young scientist's Neijia mentor-cum-foster aunt was profusely nose-bleeding, coughing, weeping, and sweating blood...with a disturbingly joyful and content smile on her face. The 16 year-old Lei Wuji simply stood there - still and peaceful as a plant - as she watched her blood streaming mother dying at her feet. _

_Some time after Jin Kazama became CEO and declared war and suffering upon the world, Julia had temporarily volunteered some of her time at a hospital. _

_She had been working on her reforestation project in a modest but sufficient research center Lee had funded for her. One day, neighboring areas were designated as rebel and Tekken soldier war zones. The assistant staff were evacuated whilst Julia decided to continue working alone. _

_One day, a local charity hospital spread public word for volunteers of war-related casualties, most of them poor citizens. Julia felt obliged to contribute - it'd be utterly selfish and callous of her to completely ignore the suffering of innocent people, while single-mindedly focusing on her personal dream goal. Her conscience wouldn't allow her passionate enjoyment of her project if she didn't do something to help._

_Her medical expertise had been limited, but her vast working knowledge in biology and physiology were solid assets._

_The young scientist quickly learned many things about emergency care: Directly tending various injuries of various degrees, meticulous caring of infections, extensive first aid, and handling certain medical equipment. _

_She was also closely surrounded by victims of hideously disfiguring wounds, as well as the agonized, despairing expressions and cries of dying citizens or soldiers._

_One day, Julia witnessed a close-up event of an anti-Mishima Zaibatsu rebel force storming in and massacring injured Tekken soldiers that the hospital compassionately took under its wing. The soldiers had obviously been stranded by their own, deemed too wounded or permanently handicapped to serve further use in the force._

_The shoot-out from both sides killed a good number innocent citizen patients in the process. The hospital had taken in wounded of both sides, with the strict policy that hostilities must be suspended, until the warring parties are at least 10 miles away from the hospital._

_Now it is forced to bar any wounded soldiers, or any suspected to be rebels outside to die, with no care._

_This was the event that persuaded her to finally join Lee's undercover agent group, to help stop the war. The young scientist closed down her research center, put her reforestation project on indefinite hold, and packed up all her things for a one-way trip to Violet Corp._

_After several-month long covert meetings with Lee, she relocated to an apartment within the vicinity of G. Corp.'s central research headquarters. Julia had been stubbornly reluctant when her employer-friend first proposed._

_The young scientist loathed the notion of acting in willful treachery after being deeply wounded by it - even if against an unsavory group or person. But she cannot let her personal emotions or values override the goal of saving innocent lives..._

_Furthermore, none of Julia's post-adolescence experiences required the necessity - or even consideration - of killing for self defense, or even to save another. During her first tournament participation, the young scientist was confident she'd be capable of doing all that's necessary to save Michelle from Heihachi. Possibility of such a phobia never even crossed her mind, as she was so preoccupied with achieving the rescue._

_Unnecessary or excessive violence was strictly prohibited in the Iron Fist Tournament, possibly intended to be a public facade of compassion on Heihachi's part. Any hint of unnecessary force would result in instant disqualification. Lethal consequences would result in permanent ban._

_After the G. Corp. hostage incident, Julia spent some sleepless nights to self-develop a solution - personally dubbed "TSK-16" - that will counteract the crippling effects of her "traumatic child murderer", shall similar situations ever rise again. _

_The young scientist managed to concoct a ready-at-hand liquid drug that temporarily imitates the symptoms of feverish delirium and physical fatigue present during her child-killer mode. The drug significantly neutralized the dysfunctional, allergic instincts of "Thou Cannot Kill", which dangerously hinder self-defense and protection of innocents or dear ones - even when absolutely necessary._

_Julia carried a small pouch of these counter-crippling trauma injections with her wherever she goes. Not to suppress uncontrollable impulses that may harm or kill others, but the exact opposite - so she maintain conscious control and effectively take lives when circumstances demand such._

_This last-resort survival solution has its drawbacks, of course - TSK-16 would immediately impair her physical functioning and useful instincts by at least 25 percent and steadily worsening, at the same time it counteracts the psychological effects of her self-incapacitating "Thou Cannot Kill" impulses._

_Under its simultaneously liberating and debilitating influence, Julia would have 10 minutes tops to do all that is necessary to get herself and/or other innocents out of danger, then find a safe place to collapse and wait for the drug effects to wear off._

_And like any other drugs or medication, TSK16 must be used very sparingly - lest it gradually loses its potency due to physiological adaption against its effects._

_The less obvious traumas from Rochefort's sexual violation vs. the child murder incident. Given that she needed to keep her screwed-up child-to-adolescenthood buried six feet under, Julia naturally refrained from considering professional psychiatric help for the childhood trauma. She initially relied on Lei as a young girl - and later herself - to deal with them. _

_That vast difference between the degrees of traumatic impact from her sexual abuse and her unintentional murders, which recently came to light - it felt intolerably sickening and perplexing to Julia Chang. _

_Was it because the young scientist's own conscience thoroughly despised her for killing out of misplaced rage, that it cursed her with incapacitating panic attacks - due to her truly unintentional murders - whilst leaving both her conscious and subconscious seemingly untraumatized by Rochefort's repugnant sexual transgressions by comparison?_

_On top of that, even Julia herself wondered how she managed to forgive Michelle Chang's painful treachery and deception so quickly yet fully...even though it was done so with an open, clear heart. _

_The grudge against her adoptive mother had all but dissipated into genuine understanding, compassion, and love. On the other hand, the young scientist still couldn't help thinking bitterly of her poor, long-gone stepbrother - and stepfather - as the root cause of all her unhappiness related to Michelle Chang._

_Julia could not re-direct that resentment against Julius and Malloren to its proper source - Michelle - even if she tried. And in all honesty, deep down she'd sometimes find herself wishing that she could._

_Even with the relieving freedom from bitter rage towards her once-betrayer, that involuntary emotional generosity, along with the relatively innocuous but immovable misplaced blame...all those aspects within her psyche made Julia feel a like a pathetic doormat, too spineless to confront the truth - which in turn, significantly chagrined her sense of pride and confidence._

_Had her conscience been attempting to kill her out of contempt and hatred - via self-loathing, poisonous resentment, and now a bizarre survival-instinct dysfunction? _

_Julia felt a heavy migraine creeping into her temples, and decided it was high time she stopped speculating about the subject - for today. The completely worn-out young scientist paid the bill for her half-finished brandy and went straight to sleep once she reached her hotel suite._

_Upon long and deeply analytical introspection, the young scientist finally deduced that the murders she committed towards similar-age victims of her misplaced rage - the experience was a completely abrupt and out-of-the-blue shock, full force of the traumatic aspects crashing directly and non-stop upon her all at once - like a rapid, raging waterfall, with its devastatingly crushing force._

_The nature of the Rochefort-induced trauma, in contrast, would be a gentle trickling stream instead: Carefully paced and gradual - a systematic conditioning, almost akin to brainwashing._

_Whatever harmful influences of Laurent De Rochefort lingered within Julia have been deeply ingrained - and perhaps even embracingly integrated - as a solid part of her psyche. So deeply, that she could not consciously sense or feel the effects - save, maybe, her then-assumed asexuality and consistent disinterest in romance and sex-related matters._

_That is, of course, until Lars Alexandersson showed up..._

_*******  
Back to the present, Violet Corp database center...**_

The 21 year-old young scientist inwardly shook herself out of her train of reminisces_._ _Dwelling in the past will only be counter-progressive, Julia. Stop it._

"I was just thinking, _Mr. CEO,_ are you able to confide this important staff member on the latest progress of the Zaibatsu's Yggdrasil faction?" Julia suddenly asked Lars to sway her mind from her past.

After civil war broke out within the Mishima Zaibatsu between Lars and Heihachi, the half-Swede CEO dubbed his contending faction the "Yggdrasil", after his old military rebellion group.

Lars's good humor vanished at her friendly inquiry. "Actually, several more of the Zaibatsu's original allies and partners have either severed ties with us, ors defected to Heihachi's faction," he replied grimly.

"Apparently, many of the Zaibatsu's long-time partners and top officials considered my rules of empire-running both childishly idealistic and meaninglessly inflexible. When I tried to persuade them into following more philanthropic ends, they derided my reasoning as absurdly gainless. They claimed that only the kind, generous, yet wisely pragmatic Heihachi can rebuild the Zaibatsu into its former thriving, mutually beneficial glory."

Julia gave him a small, crooked grin. "I'm sure Lee would be more than willing to impart helpful advice, especially when it comes to besting Heihachi. My employer is definitely on the 'pragmatic' side as well when it comes to material profit and spiting competition, but he has clear boundaries he'd never cross. Otherwise, I wouldn't be working in good faith under your adopted brother at all, much less trust him as a friend."

Lars shook his head. "I actually did seek Lee out for some business advice before. His standards of 'pragmatic' management is still too...harsh for me. I simply don't believe in using any kind of blackmail or other psychologically coercive tactics, in order to force any party into submission. No matter how 'necessary' circumstances may render them."

The half-Swede then sighed wearily. "And several days ago, another several dozen disgruntled soldiers of our Tekken Force military troops defected from their 'traitorous rebel' of a 'former-comrade-turned-usurper'. A good number of them were actually my superiors and commanders, before I 'went rogue'. Many others seem to have possessed some old fear and respect towards Heihachi, so it wasn't difficult for the old man to sway them to his side.

"It was only sheer luck that the deceptive turncoats left a trace of inconsistency that tipped us off. Otherwise, we'd have been unsuspectingly navigated by them into Heihachi's trap and massacred." Lars raked his hair with one hand, then gripped it in frustration. "We'll have to install new measures, to keep a closer eye on isolated gathering of our soldiers."

_What is it with Mishima men and irony? _Julia inwardly mused. _Lars Alexandersson, the once irresistibly charismatic mutineer who gathered fellow dissenters by dozens, _

A mixture of both pride and indignation crossed Lars' face. "Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama...and even my Mishima-raised brother with none of the cursed bloodline within him - they all have no qualms with less savory methods. For ends of personal gain, pure survival, or even selfless intentions. I am of Mishima blood, but I was somehow born with a lead fist...or so Heihachi claims."

Julia cocked her head slightly . "A 'lead' fist?" She asked.

"The old bastard apparently believes that all Mishima men are born with 'iron fists' - in the figurative sense, that is." The half-Swede clarified.

"For ruling our kingdom with an iron fist, treating dissenters or slaves with an iron heart, and bashing our enemies with an iron knuckle. He stated my fist and heart was of soft metal, or else I'd have assumed full power over the Mishima Zaibatsu already, like his 'rebellious ingrate of a grandson' once did."

Lars's lips suddenly curved into an amused smile. "Heihachi actually took a minute to reprimand me about my being the shame and disgrace of the Mishima bloodline, while we were temporarily joining forces to hold off Kazuya's sudden assault on both our factions."

Julia chuckled in disbelief, and Lars joined her briefly before continuing. " According to the old man, I'm obviously a deviant weakling in the Mishima lineage. Well, after my 'overly soft-hearted' grandfather Jinpachi, that is - whom Heihachi boasted was promptly overthrown and disposed of.

"He told me he'd once assumed that his grandson was also one, as well. But since last year, Jin Kazama impressed him by proving himself very much a Mishima - by seizing the Zaibatsu, controlling its followers with an iron grip, and wrecking terror upon the whole world."

Julia shook her head. "So Heihachi thinks that immorality and familial backstabbing is the most esteemed trait of a Mishima?"

"During our last encounter at Azazel's temple, Kazuya actually declared to me that it's written in the Mishima genes to betray and eliminate our kin - entirely for our own selfish purposes." Lars informed her.

Julia crossed her arms, her expression turning humorously ironic as she stared contemplatively at the floor. "Actually, I theorize that Heihachi does care about his next of kin...in his own self-servingly perverse way. The extent of his offspring's resemblance to Heihachi's own unparalleled greed and immorality...sounds like such is a source of twisted pride for the old man." She heard the half-Swede chuckle softly at her half-joking statement.

The young scientist looked up to face Lars again. "I've always been curious, Lars. Why have you chosen to identify with your Japanese heritage over your Swedish?

"I'm guessing you kept your mother's maiden like Kazama did, to preserve anonymity from the Mishima relatives at first.

"I further venture to assume that you dutifully trained and served in the Tekken force, patiently waiting for the opportunity to strike down Heihachi.

"Or was realizing your full Mishima power potential also part of your ambitions?" Julia teasingly asked that last question.

Lars gave Julia a rather bitter smile. "Your assumptions are basically correct, Ms. Childress. Although my initial reasons aren't as simple or glorious as you assume. My mother birthed and raised me in Sweden - as a pure Swedish native - with no exposure to Japanese culture, language, or identity of my birth father.

"It's just that mother and I never got along - pursuing her many boyfriends were always a definite priority over taking care of her child. Since I was 6 years old, I'd fantasize about meeting my father - who'd unlike mother, would value and cherish me as a son.  
"I enthusiastically learned the Japanese language and customs on my own - mostly via self-study - to get "in touch" with my Japanese half.

"When I was a young teen, I heard about the famously immense power - both social and physical - of the Mishima Zaibatsu. I left Sweden behind once I became of legal age, and accumulated the resources to survive in the then-foreign country of Japan.

I managed to infiltrate the Tekken force troops by stealing one of the new recruit's uniform - which happened to be Tougou's...who eventually became my best friend in the force.

"Tougou did try to beat me to pulp at first over the theft, but unexpectedly covered for me as another new recruit in the force when the superiors came over. The guy later told me that the other new guys seemed too uptight and boring - I'd make a great bash-buddy to keep him amused. I...woudn't have lasted a week in the Tekken Force, if it weren't for Tougou."

Grief and nostalgia flickered across Lars's face, and Julia perceived that his best friend was no longer with him.

Lars continued with his story. "I initially strived to strengthen myself to the most elite fighter in the Tekken Force, in order to impress and gain special attention from Heihachi...I'd thought that only then would I have the courage and confidence to reveal myself as his illegitimate child.

"But it wasn't long before I sensed my birth father is far from the generous, compassionate man the world made him out to be. After a while, I finally realized what a monster he truly is...and how he must be put down. I decided to remain as low-key in the force as possible, while secretly training myself to exceed Heihachi...and get strong enough to take him out when the opportunity comes."

Lars sighed. "When I first heard that Jin Kazama usurped throne, I initially thought I could abandon my assassination plan on Heihachi. After I caught news that Kazama was disowned by his grandfather and had sought to kill the old man out of revenge, I went to observe my half-nephew for the first time in a televised tournament fight.

"There was something in Kazama's eyes that resonated with me back then - I just felt some strange sense of trust upon first sight...that determined look was completely different from both Heihachi and Kazuya - neither of malice, nor greed."

The half-Swede chuckled humorlessly. "I'd never dreamed that the youngest Mishima would be the one to force my hand into urgently drastic action, to an outright uprising..."

Lars suddenly stopped when he noticed Julia's darkened expression, but directed not at him - she was staring down at the floor almost bitterly, lost in her own thoughts. "Jaycee, what's wrong? Was it something I said that-" he started a bit anxiously.

"No, Lars. I apologize for my sudden strange behavior." Julia cut him off, awkwardly giving him a comforting smile. "It's just that what you just talked about reminded me so much about myself and my feelings.  
"Like you, I felt greatly disillusioned when Jin Kazama intentionally started all those terrible wars, no matter the reasons behind them..." The young scientist managed to catch her tongue before she blurted that she could empathize with him, when it came to emotional abandonment of mother figures.  
Julia wasn't quite ready to reveal the less savory truths of her past to her idol of romantic affection. Not to mention Lars himself constantly kept a friendly distance between them.

"...I'm also truly grateful that you got Lei Wulong out of danger, when G. Corp. was going after him too." Julia told him instead. "Lei has been...a most important helping hand in my darkest hours. I truly have to count my blessings, considering what you, Kazama...and even Kazuya had been put through, because of Heihachi Mishima."

There was a moment of silence between the new half-foreign Zaibatsu CEO and the young scientist. Lars suddenly spoke up again.

"I've been wondering for a while, Jaycee. Did you run into some G. Corp.-related threat or danger? Since the last month or so, I notice every time I come by, you have some weary and uneasy look in your eyes. I do not want you involved if your personal stakes are becoming too high..."

Julia felt herself brightening up considerably at her Crush's show of thoughtful concern towards her.

Even if she was at the same time just a touch offended and disappointed by his unintentional undermining of her fearless dedication to their struggle for justice.

The young scientist crossed her arms. "You are most thoughtful, Sir Alexandersson, but you should know that I'm not the type to turn tail from danger...especially when I could be of good use in such crucial times." She didn't bother to hide the hint of irritation in her voice.

"Besides, Lee put in extra measures to ensure my safety after you got me out of G. Corp. When I agreed to continue working under him, he converted one of our office building's spacious meeting rooms into a cozy little studio home, just for me.

"I'm carefully guarded by state-of-the-art 24/7 security and surveillance, along with plenty of humanoid robot guards standing guard. It's just that I've been having strange recurring dreams lately, involving some stupid ghost or spirit..."

"Just dreams about a ghost?" Lars laughed softly "What kind of ghost would unnerve such a fearless lady as yourself?"

Julia shook her head shyly. "Just some random, weird dream. Nothing to do with G. Corp., or any other realistic threat..."

Lars half-leaned a forearm against a computer apparatus next to Julia.

"If so, then if you could quench my curiosity by sharing it, Ms. Childress? I loved ghost stories and fairytales as a young child. Seems I never quite outgrew my fondness for them."

Julia chuckled in amusement but had to avert her eyes from his face, lest her face bursts from blushing. Her Crush's beaming smile was irresistibly adorable, and he almost looked puppy-eyed.

"W-well, if you must know...I get these dreams about some glowing look-alike of myself. Reminds me of a doppelganger, where you see a ghostly projection of yourself - warning that Death is coming for you. Except the thing was wearing some long, floating sash-veil around it...just like an Apsara."

"Pardon my ignorance, but I'm not familiar with the term 'Apsara'. Is it some American-based fairytale entity?" Lars asked.

"Well, actually an Asian fairy of sorts...originating from Hinduism, if I recall correctly." Julia replied. "Basically, Apsaras are some kind of female Cloud Spirits who serve the gods."

That was how Michelle described the mythological entity anyways, when asked by a then-6 year-old Julia. The little adoptee had been admiring her adoptive paternal aunt's tea box depicting a Chinese maiden wearing ornate robes, fancy hairstyle pinned with gemstones, and a similar sash-like veil around her upper arms.

"Constant dreams of yourself as a heavenly spirit? Many people would feel that's an auspicious or even divinely fortunate sign, rather than an omen to fret about." Lars remarked amusingly.

Blissfully savoring his playful attention towards a personal matter of hers, Julia eagerly began to describe the more lurid part of her dream to her Crush.

"Yeah, but that cloud spirit-thing suddenly - " The young scientist started, but was cut off by the gynoid, who remained completely quiet until right then.

"If you don't mind me supplementing, Ms. Childress, 'heavenly maiden', 'celestial immortal' or 'heavenly fairy' are all much more widely popular translations for 'Apsaras', than 'cloud spirit'." Alisa suddenly interrupted Julia in her gentle, girlish voice. " According to my Mythology Trivia database, they are indeed sky-related guardian spirits in the form of beautiful nymphs - originating from Hindu mythology, and spread their way through Asian folklore via Buddhism."

Julia shot a look of subdued frustration towards Alisa, but the gynoid did not notice. Alisa's eyes were closed and her system focused on extracting supplementary information for her friends, as she continued with her lecture.

Lars himself only had a resigned, knowing look in his eyes, and directed at Julia an apologetic smile, which non-vocally sighed "there she goes again, please excuse her".

"Apsaras are indeed associated with the clouds, but are also popularly known as Divine Servants, Media, or Messengers of both worldly and heavenly supernatural powers...occasionally elevated to Goddess status in worship; Ladies of Fortune and Fate; Artistic Muses and Divine Inspirers; Shape-Shifting Seductresses of male beings; and last but not least, Nursing Guardians of Fallen Heroes.  
"According to popular legend, Apsaras wearing fabric sewn from lighter-than-air material to enable flight. For example, ancient Japanese folktales describe Apsara donning robes made from magical feathers.  
"Some other Asian cultures maintain that as cloud-based fairies or nymphs, they wear garments of made from alchemically controllable wind and water elements.  
"Most notably - their sash-like veils of woven cloud and air - are used for levitation, wind-speed flight, and converting their material flesh into pure air itself. Sometimes to punish humankind on behalf of angry gods, the veils can create powerful storms, whirlwinds, "heavy air", or "receded air" - the latter two likely referring to air compression, or air vacuums, respectively.  
"Their robes are said to be sewn from pure Hydrogen dioxide - they can also use their robes to perform water-related natural disasters, such as flooding water waves or heavy torrential rain; thick fog or mist; and solid ice crystals - as wide-scale congealment, blizzards or giant glaciers in their desired forms.  
"Certain folklore even go as far as to claim that an Apsara's blood comprises some supernatural fertility and elixir substance, and their flesh is said to possess the power of eternal youth...the magical effects of age reversal."

_Like your own "eternally youthful" robotic flesh, Ms. Motor-Mouth Triva-pedia?_ Julia thought dryly, more than a bit agitated by Alisa's well-intentioned but unwanted intrusion of unnecessary information.

However, the young scientist managed to keep her mouth politely shut as the gynoid went on.

"Some early Western archeological studies have referred to Apsaras as Holy Succubi, Cloud Fairies, Amazons-Nymphs, or Celestial Muses of Asian mythology. They are sometimes described as Eastern Angels of Abrahamic religion, or Valkeries of Norse mythology."

Lars suddenly looked wistful and murmured, "Valkeries...my grandmother used to tell me fairytales about them when she tucked me to bed at night."

Julia turned to him, her eyes softened with affection and curiosity at his nostalgic tone. "If you don't mind me asking...did you see your grandmother after you left to join the Mishima military?" She ventured nervously, worried that her inquiry would potentially intrude on painful memories.

Lars tilted his head upwards and let out a deep breath. "No. She died a long time before that, two months after my 7th birthday." He let out a deep breath. "Grandmother would've been sorely disappointed by my defection from my Swedish heritage." He whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

Julia tentatively touched the half-Swede's shoulder, feeling pained on his behalf. "Lars...you went all out against the Mishimas, once their wickedness and insanity became apparent. You were the main force that stopped a campaign of worldwide destruction. Your grandmother would've been very proud of those accomplishments."

Lars turned to look at her, and managed a grateful smile at her gesture of attempted reassurance. "Thank you...Julia." He finally used her real name. "Please excuse me. I need to step out of the building for some fresh air, but I'll be back within ten minutes." With that, he gently shrugged off her hand and exited.

Julia just stood there for a while as she inwardly swam through conflicting emotions. She felt sad and guilty for bringing up Lars's past regrets, which she failed to assuage. At the same time, she couldn't help feeling her heart soar - Lars finally and intentionally addressed her with her real name. Perhaps, just perhaps, that was a tacit sign of Lars feeling more emotionally open towards her...

"Please don't be hard on yourself, Ms. Childress. It is impossible to grasp perfect tactfulness, when sensitive human emotions are infinitely complex." Alisa's gentle voice interrupted Julia's train of merry thought.  
"I myself have the advantage of sensing subtle changes in internal bodily functions, analyze them, and then hypothesize what a flesh-based human may be feeling.  
"Still, I cannot imagine I'll ever be able to grasp the concept of many emotional nuances. And as a person much more inclined to use her left brain, you'd naturally have a harder time with emotions, much less emotional perception."  
"...I'm not sure I follow, Alisa." Julia decided not turn to face the gynoid. The young scientist didn't trust herself to bite her tongue, if she made direct eye contact at her unintentional offender.

_You're in no position to lecture me about human emotions, you human-wannabe robot that would've killed Lars out of mindless 'Kazama Duty'.  
_After Julia finished inwardly venting her acerbic accusations, she felt some shame and self-disgust wash over herself.  
At this rate, she would be turning into a petty, infantile Mean Girl that no one would like or respect. Especially not Lars-and definitely not herself.  
The young scientist already had a whole skeletal closet full of much deeper issues to painstakingly hide from, or at least compromise with herself, and eventually her unbendingly idealistic hero-knight with _extreme _discretion...

"After our fight against Kazuya Mishima in G. Corp. headquarters, Lars and I found that Mr. Tougou had been mortally wounded in battle. There was no means to save Lars's best friend in time.  
"I could sense that Lars was filled with extremely painful emotions, and I very much wished I could help him feel better. I just didn't know the right thing to say or do." Alisa explained, then gave Julia a comforting smile. "Humans learn from their mistakes, Ms. Childress. I learn from observing human mistakes."

Feeling oddly touched and her anger mostly subsided, Julia finally turned to Alisa and replied with a heartfelt, gracious smile. "Thank you, Ms. Boskonovitch. People tend to forget that mistakes and failures are simply part of a learning process. I appreciate your kind reminder."

Just then, a computerized voice informed them that download was 100% complete. Julia disconnected Violet Corp.'s backup system from Alisa's CPU memory bank.

"Let's go find Lars, shall we? He's only been gone for four minutes, and should still be outside the building." The unpleasant weight of irate jealousy and frustration suddenly lifted from Julia's mood. She felt a lot happier and more at ease. For the time being, at least.

Alisa smiled. "Of course, Ms. Childress. And as it is now six minutes after 5pm, Mr. Lee's board meeting should be over and thus we'll likely bump into him as well."

It turned out that Lee was indeed finished with his meeting, located Lars wandering right outside Violet Corp., and went to accompany his adoptive brother with some casual man-to-man chat.

Julia and her employer-friend saw their ally-visitors off in front of the building. Whereas it was dry and sunny that morning, the afternoon weather had become stuffy and humid.

Right before Alisa boarded the armored Zaibatsu limo that came to fetch them, the gynoid halted, looking as if she just recalled something important, and turned to face the young scientist.

"Ms. Childress...my sensors had detected a physiological anomaly just now." Alisa stared at Julia intensely. "The natural width and color of your hair have both undergone abnormal drastic changes under 5 minutes.  
"Individual strands have abruptly taken on the visual texture of sheer fine, straight hair - and homogenous in natural color. It took on visible waves and range of colored highlights when we were inside the building.  
"I neglected to analyze your hair strands until now, because I simply assumed that you had them artificially altered. However-"

"Alisa," Lars cut in impatiently, "We've got to return to the Yggdrasil intelligence center ASAP. Jaycee has more than enough other important work on her hands, too. Maybe you'll get to study her when - or if - we all have the time and she's in the mood. Let's get moving!" He gave Lee and Julia a brief wave before getting in the front passenger seat.

The gynoid directed a sulky pout at Lars's general direction, but obediently climbed in their vehicle. Alisa casted Julia one last curious glance - slightly tinged with concern - before the car's chauffeur shut her side of the door.

Then Alisa, Lars, and bodyguard troops were sped off back to their base.

Julia blankly stared at the vanishing armored luxury vehicle, not knowing what to make of Alisa's sudden strange comment about her hair. After several minutes, the young scientist realized that Lee had been standing still and silent next to her all this time, seemingly contemplating whether or not to say something.

Julia was getting nervous by this uncharacteristic display of emotional hesitance from her employer-friend.

"Lee, what's wrong? I'm getting the feeling that you're dying to say something, but you're afraid it'd hurt our camaraderie." She tried to give him an encouraging smile. "I prefer bluntness, you should know by now. And it can't be worse than what you said last time at that party-"

"-it's just another one of my humble fashion opinions Julia." Lee interrupted. Then he let out a small sigh. "I didn't want to share it at first, because I know your twin braids are more than a mere means of sacrificing tastefulness in favor practicality. It's your symbol of cultural pride.  
"But since you insist on knowing what I think, here's my candid advice - if you are going for such an elegant Godiva look with your hair, don't waste it by persisting with this plainly childish and old-fashioned hairstyle."

With that, Lee spun around and strode back into the building before Julia could respond.

_*******  
Thirty minutes later, at Violet Corp.'s research laboratory...**_

Sitting at her lab desk by herself, Julia looked down at her braids again.

Only upon Lee's casual comment did she notice - to her great consternation and embarrassment - that her braids were no longer waist-length, but grew to knee length. Overtime at work, thoughts about Lars, and those Doppelganger dreams caused her to neglect some basic appearance-maintenance .

Her mind must have been so occupied by those three matters that she somehow failed to notice while she washed, brushed, and braided her hair. Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint buzzing. A small mosquito had found its way into her lab, and was buzzing wildly around on the other side of the large room.  
Already in a bad mood, Julia absent-mindedly flicked a small plastic eraser in its general direction, to express her annoyance more than anything.  
When she later went to retrieve the eraser, she discovered that the tiny piece of vinyl plastic had hit its target flat into the wall, a perfect bulls-eye. It took a second to realize her uncanny feat. She then shakes her head, telling herself that it was sheer luck.

Had Julia's mind not been cluttered by Lars and the many recent strange events, it would've occurred to her too that her selective hearing sensitivity had vastly improved - the mosquito was flying at least ten feet away when she heard it, crystal clear.

That night back in her apartment, Julia was about to cut it, and was startled that the length and nature of her bangs have drastically changed - no longer evenly halved and hanging flatly down her temples.

A good tuft of her long fringes now took on the shape of long, springy side-parts with oddly neat feathery layering, and fell in a very stylish, sexy curtain, curving upwards from her forehead, and down her across her cheekbone, almost veiling an eye.  
_My hair is starting to resemble...no way in hell!_ Julia quickly sheared her hair back to waist-length, and forcefully fixed her bangs to their original middle-part shape the best she could, using copious amounts of hair oil.

The young scientist couldn't muster the practical curiosity to analyze the very unusual physical occurrence; she felt mentally worn. Maybe she'll go see her physician for an overall checkup, but that'll have to wait until next week. She couldn't wait for the weekend to come.

It'd be Julia's 22nd birthday next Tuesday, and designated once-in-a-blue-moon venture outside Violet Corp.'s protection for a real weekend off, to hell with risks and responsibilities. Of course, she'll still be extra cautious sneaking both in and out of Lee's premises, and remain vigilant of anyone tailing her.  
Besides, she's been cooped up in Violet Corp. for so long, she doubted G. Corp. would suspect her suddenly sneaking out - Kazuya's organization already having their hands full with crushing their many other enemies.

Wanting to hang out with Asuka and see Mr. Kazama - after almost two years - was the sole reason Julia would risk sneaking beyond Violet Corp.  
Asuka's father hadn't been doing so well lately, and Julia wanted to see him in case she never gets a chance to in the future. He'd been generously open and welcoming towards Julia since she was first introduced by his daughter.

The young scientist knew that Lee would allow any of her friends or relatives within protective distance of his corporation...anyone except those related to the Kazamas, whom his initial strong distaste towards seemed to have escalated to outright hostility.

Julia wished she could go stay with Michelle and see her adoptive aunt too, but free time was getting scarcer and her situation riskier. Going back to Arizona would take too long, and she spent all her previous birthdays visiting Michelle and aunt Tiffany, anyways. The young scientist would just have to spend her birthday with her adoptive mother and aunt over the phone this time. Then she'll make up for lost time in Arizona later on, after this whole Zaibatsu-G. Corp. mess is concluded.

Lee had thoughtfully found and pre-trained a fill-in employee for Julia's employment duties, just in case she needed a break from Violet Corp...or of course, for more tragic scenarios.  
Her substitute wouldn't be expected to reach Julia's unusual level of competency, but he was certainly adequate as a replacement, if the situation needed.

First, Julia would visit Lei and his niece for a night - after her semi-foster aunt Yanan had died from what was reported a "tragic, self-induced accident" several years ago. Then the young scientist meet up with Asuka Kazama to spar before having lunch together. Afterwards, they'll visit Mr. Kazama in the hospital.

The young scientist cringed at the prospect of sparring with Asuka. She's been so engrossed in her professional work for so many months, she seldom makes time for even basic physical workouts - much less strengthening her martial arts and fighting skills. No doubt her younger friend will kick her atrophied ass sideways, and then give her a good earful about being a lazy bum.

**A/N****: **

**OC Lei Tienhau's character is loosely inspired by a real-life acquaintance.**

**Alisa's encyclopedia-ish complementary rambling was largely inspired by one of her & Lars's Street Fighter x Tekken rival cut scenes. Its sole purpose was to explain core plot points.**

**The story's Lars x Alisa romance is meant to be completely one-sided (on Lars's part), and either will stay that way or eventually dissipate.**

**I chose "Jaycee" as Julia's fake first name because it is her TTT2 stage name, and could also pass as a gender-neutral first name.**

**Fake surname "Childress" is intended to be a pun of sorts for one of Julia's unique biological traits later on. **

**I selected Mr. Rochefort's/Lili's father's first name "Laurent" - thanks to online info on origin of name "Lars". Mr. Laurent De Rochefort will be making several more (non-significant) appearances.**

**Michelle Chang's Hong Kong-based lineage allowed me excuses to come up with OC Tiffany Qingcao Chang (Michelle's fabricated sister-in-law), along with alternative Chinese names for Michelle and her adopted Chang daughter. "Qingcao" - "Blue/Green Grass", "Shulan" - "Rinsed Orchid", and "Shuqing" - "Book-Love/Affection".**

**OCs Malloren Wright & Julius C. Wright are one-time characters who have already served their plot purposes, but will be mentioned occasionally. Both "Malloren" and "Wright" are intended to be lame portmanteau wordplay.**

**OC Lei Yanan will be appearing in the next chapter in more detail, then only mentioned rarely and casually after that, if at all. "Yanan" - "My Next Child Shall Be a Son" (I vaguely recall).**

**OC Lei Wuji will be playing a more significant role, and be popping up on a more frequent occasion. Be forewarned: much of the next chapter will be detailing Lei Wuji & her back story, as one of Julia's closest confidantes - as well as a foil character of sorts. "Wuji" - "No Limits".**

**OC Lei Tienhau will appear in minor mentions next chapter & that should be it, except in regards to his succeeding martial arts variety. "Tienhau" - "Heavenly Hero/Leader".**

**Most of the traits I used Alisa to describe were straight from Wikipedia, except for the term "Celestial Fairy ", "Heavenly Immortal", "Ladies of Fate", "Inspirers", "Media/Messengers of the Divine", "Cloud Fairies", the alchemical magic of Apsara garments (**_**Yu Yu Hakusho**_**, **_**Sailor Moon, Naruto**_**, **_**Full Metal Achemist, X-Men**_** and Raimi's **_**Spider man III-**_**inspired), "Blood possessing elixir & fertility powers, and Flesh capable of bestowing Eternal Youth (**_**Princess Mononoke, Firebird, **_**and **_**Mermaid Saga **_**- inspired)", "Benign Succubi" (Bishop's **_**Sebastian**_** - inspired), and Aphrodite's Amazons. I made those up myself specifically for my story plot. **

**Julia's fabricated childhood-to-adulthood story was inspired by **_**Nausicaa**_**,**_** Hana Yori Dango,**__**Young Kindaichi**_** (original), **_**Rurouni Kenshin, Child's Toy **_**(Manga),**_** Darkside Blues, GTO,**__**Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, Bitter Virgin**_**, **_**Shamo**_**, **_**Neon Chou**_**, **_**Himizu,**__**Omega Tribe**_**, **_**Street Fighter series, Peter Pan **_**(Disney)**_** Water World,**__**Sleepers**_**, **_**One Eight Seven**_**, **_**Dark Knight **_**Trilogy**_**, City of God, Dogville**_**,**_** The King Maker (2005), Aftershock **_**(2010), **_**Iron Man**_**, **_**The Prestige**_**,**_** Black Snake Moan,**__**Salt**_**, **_**Law & Order **_**series, **_**Masters of Horror **_**series, **_**Phantom Nights **_**(Farris), and **_**Shadow of a Dragon **_**(Garland).**

**Julia's "Jaycee" alias partly inspired by **_**Infernal Affairs**_**, **_**Bourne Ultimatum**_**, **_**James Bond**_** films, and****the**_** Dark Knight **_**trilogy**_**.**_

**I came across the surname "Childress" by** _**One Eight Seven. **_

**"Qingcao", "Shulan" and "Shuching" are names based on characters from two different Chinese drama TV series, respectively.**

**"Malloren", "Laurent", "Julius" and "Tiffany" were all selected with help from .**

**Lei's OC family member names - "Tienhau", "Yanan" and "Wuji" are based on various characters from Wuxia novels/TV series.**

**Lars's characterization here is very roughly based on **_**Gladiator**_**'s Maximus, **_**Final Fantasy 7's **_**Zack Fair, and **_**Naruto Shippuden's **_**more matured Naruto.**

**Additional Apsara/Doppelganger appearances inspired by _Doraemon,_ **_**Ayashi no Ceres**_**, **_**Saint Seiya**_**, **_**Nausicaa**_**, **_**Sailor Moon, Naruto, Mortal Kombat, Megaman X series, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 8, Iron Man**_**, **_**Witchblade **_**(Top Cow), **_**Transformers: The Movie**_**, **_**Someone to Watch Over Me (Kleypas), Buddhist Mythology, Hindu Mythology, Chinese Mythology.**_


	4. Part I-Prologue IV

Pre-Warnings/Clarifications:

(1) This chapter is very centered on some OCs. One of the OCs will become a more significant occasional supporting character (but not a central plot driver), and the others will only reappear or mentioned from time to time as minor characters.

(2) I know next to nothing about computers (esp. hacking, coding, etc.), and the (Japanese) hospital procedures used here. The former is like rocket science to me, and both feels too tedious to research in depth. Thus, expect shameless fabrications.

(3) This chapter will be the last prologue for Part I. Jin Kazama will be reappearing (in person) in the next chapter or two.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Tekken, nor the works (listed in profile & A/Ns) that inspired this fan story.

**Part I-****Prologue IV:**

_*******  
Saturday morning of the week before Julia Chang's 22nd birthday, having departed the Lei residence and on her way to Asuka Kazama's dojo home...**_

Julia suppressed a groan. She totally did not expect her 18 year-old foster sister to suddenly invite herself to the young scientist's "sparring rendezvous" with Asuka Kazama. Lei Wuji was perhaps the closest person in the world Julia unconditionally trusts and confide in...regarding critical personal matters, that is. Otherwise, the younger woman usually followed her own whims.

Yesterday morning, when Julia arrived at the Lei residence for an overnight visit, Officer Lei Wulong had to leave for an urgent case for a few days, sometime after Julia arrived. Thus, the two foster sisters were left alone together.

Lei's niece Wuji had slightly wavy black hair that naturally curled inward at the ends, and hung several inches below her shoulders. Her bangs were styled in parted layers.

The Cantonese girl's big, dark brown orbs peeked from heavy-lidded, downturned, and elongated narrow slits.  
Not that she particularly enjoyed all that distressingly ominous glowering, piercing-cold narrowed eyeing, or unnervingly spooky peering - at everything, continuously. The natural-born appearance of her eyes made these expressions her default look, when her face was neutral and relaxed.  
Many youngsters and kids often found her eyes downright menacing, creepy, and frightening.  
In contrast, more mature peers or elders frequently praised the girl's eyes for their exquisite and rare "phoenix enchantress beauty":  
Prominent creases eye-lined closely over and under her eyes, as if frozen into perpetual squinting or grinning; Soft, crescent-like curves and slopes gracefully swept her eye shape; Copious long and dense lashes; Elegantly high, thin eyebrows; Edges symmetrically straight and horizontal, thus lacking the typical "Chinese/Asian Eye" slant.  
The composite visual traits gave the younger woman a bewitchingly enigmatic, impenetrable and imperturbable impression - inseparably combined with unsettling ambiguities of rigid impassiveness, chilling eeriness, cynical brazenness, and an almost trickster-like malice.

Wuji had a small, narrow, and straight nose, complemented by small, slightly downturned lips of flesh-pink. The younger woman's tender, smooth oval-shaped face possessed extremely delicate, almost child-like visage and definitions. The rest of her young-girlish features contrasted sharply with her very womanly and not-at-all-innocent-looking eyes.

Lei's young niece was an unusually petite, frail-looking girl who stood 4'9'' high with her rollerblades on - and down to 4'5'' on bare feet. She was almost without fail mistaken as an 11-12 year old girl by non-acquaintances, especially without help from the "bodily" proof of her womanhood. The fact that she still required braces to adjust her crooked teeth - along with the small sprinkle of light freckles across her pale-golden skin - did not help.

Which is partially why- unlike Julia - Wuji was all about boldness and self-expression via outfits and accessories.

The tiny-sized 18 year-old always wore the most revealing attire she could get away with, while just avoiding public indecency - midriff-baring tees, tanks, or highly knotted, unbuttoned blouses with very short cut-offs or miniskirts in warm weather - to expose her modest but convincingly mature curves, slender torso, and long, skinny but wiry limbs.

During colder months, the Cantonese girl would usually don a skin-tight, semi-throat concealing sweater adorned by a long pentagram necklace, with a calf-length black skirt that flowed loosely around her hips, and over black tights.

Or a long-sleeved, off-the-shoulder black dress made of form-fitting elastic fabric, and rode high up her upper thigh - complemented by a black, lacy faux corset worn right below her breasts, a pair of thigh-highs stockings, and a tight, black throat choker that hung a Hecate's Wheel carving.

To compensate for her plain and "adorably curled" black hair, Wuji had them decorated with highlights of blonde, brown, and red. In addition, she had insisted a metallic blood-red for her teeth braces, along with a fancy lip ring and brow piercings. A long, silver chain-belt was almost always hung around her hips.

Despite her eccentricities, Lei Wuji found stable and reasonably comfortable self-employments for herself.

The tiny-sized young woman was a moderately successful alternate healer - of all things - in their local vicinity. She converted Julia's old bedroom into her own office and healing center.

Sometimes Wuji would earn a bit of side income with her self-published poetry, and often participated in online fashion design competitions as an amateur hobby.

For the majority of the time, though - except when she is working with a client - Lei Wuji would regularly keep an eye on her "Super Cop" uncle's activities, to tail any possible assassins specifically targeting him. And "do something about them" in utmost discreet fashion.  
Such activities were crucial in maintaining the well-being of both her sole surviving blood relative and Wuji herself.  
The 18 year-old foster sister had Julia teach her the necessary computer skills to do the tracking herself.

On Friday noon, during the foster sisters' mini birthday celebration of home-made tequila and cupcakes, Julia spilled all the strange events that have been plaguing her since the G. Corp. matter.

Lei Wuji just sipped her drink, listening with perfect calm and quietness to Julia Chang ramble about all the weird events that had been happening, including the new discovery that very morning in the bathroom, when she just got out of bed:

The young scientist's hair had incomprehensibly reverted back to its unusual length and form before she sheared and oiled it - less than 2 days ago.

_Upon further self-inspection, no other bodily hairs have grown except those on her head - and upon closer inspection - her eyelashes, now dollishly lengthy, curly, and thick._

_Stranger still, she realized that other conventionally undesired hairy areas on her body - her armpits, arms, legs, pubic...and even those on her fingers - seemed to have completely vanished, roots and all._

_Selective parts of her eyebrows have fallen out and growth-stunted themselves into much more elegant-looking and feminine curves - appearing as if it underwent extensive grooming - perfectly enhancing the aesthetic appearance her eyes, along with the rest of her facial features._

_Julia seriously considered having her medical examination moved ahead, telling the hospital that things have gotten urgent for her._

When her "Big Sissy" - Wuji's insulting and endearing nickname for Julia- finished talking about herself, the little foster-sister then tilted her head slightly, holding a steady gaze at the young scientist.

"Now, sis...it's your turn to listen to me until I'm done, okay? This'll be beyond your narrow scientist mind to accept and comprehend. But since you've decided to confide ME of all people, no "unscientific superstition" arguments from you. And try not to roll your eyes. Promise?" The Cantonese girl solemnly requested.

Julia blinked, "Uh...okay."

"You didn't have to tell me about your weird dreams or hair tendencies, or anything. I sensed some foreign and...otherwordly source within your energy flow, since you stepped in the house.

"Whatever it is, it's completely intrinsic and not of a sentient nature, like a spirit or a demon with a separate soul of its own. I believe it's a slowly awakening source of previously untapped power - likely stemming a past reincarnation. Or passed on from your real parents. Or maybe even your blood ancestors."

"So my biological mother, her mother, and maternal lineage must have some mutated human genes that dictate bizarrely selective, weather-forecasting hair growth. And perhaps visions of self-deification built in their subconscious." Julia sighed.

_Were those mutation manifestations the reason they-and I-were so superstitiously accused and ostracized by our tribe as the bringers of woeful disaster? _The young scientist pondered sadly to herself. _If so, I do wonder why the tribe tolerated so many generations of my maternal lineage without immediate lynching, not to mention allowing breeding and succeeding offspring to survive for so long.  
__My biological mother must have somehow been the last straw for the tribal villagers. Maybe she hid me in the temple to spare me of an even crueler death that she took upon herself. I do wonder what factors trigger these physiological abnormalities to happen right now..._

"I don't detect any malevolent aspects in this budding power source," the young Neijia practioner continued, cutting into Julia's grim speculations. "But it may be that I simply can't at my current sensory levels. The nature of this new energy feels too subtle for me."

Wuji suddenly leaned across the table with her elbows, fingers of both hands clasped under her nose. Her stare suddenly became uncomfortably intense.

"I don't know what you're going to become...or more precisely, turn back into. Just remember - whatever happens, you'll always be Julia Chang - and my Big Sissy."

Julia was speechless with total confusion and awkwardness. She never did grasp a word of Wuji or Yanan's talk about the metaphysical - which they were obviously able to sense and even manipulate - after years of focus on the Neijia arts.  
The young scientist did relish a moment of poignant relief over Wuji's words, knowing her foster sister fully intended to back her up, no matter the circumstances.

A while later after they cleaned up the table, Julia set about doing some house chores for the Lei family. As the young scientist busied herself folding the family's laundry, she mentioned to Wuji that she'll be leaving for Japan around 7pm in the morning, to meet her friend Asuka.

Wuji suddenly turned to Julia. "Asuka Kazama? You mean that Japanese girl uncle Wulong had worked with to catch that Kempo-obsessed thug? She's related to Jin Mishima, isn't she?"

"He always called himself Jin Kazama, Wuji." Julia replied. "That Mishima warlord kept his mother maiden name as official last name for some reason, even after taking complete control over his paternal grandfather's empire. And yes, Asuka Kazama is his maternal younger female cousin. I believe she's 19, just a year older than you."

Wuji suddenly grew still, looking contemplative. "I'm going with you, sis." The Cantonese girl suddenly announced. "I want to see with my own strength what Mishima's cousin got."

Julia put down the shirt she was folding and looked at her younger foster sister. "You know Lei wouldn't like that, Wuji. You have to watch over the house. And you can't just decide to tag along last minute - it's very impolite."

Lei Wuji crossed her arms. "Uncle never said I couldn't leave the house for just one day - I'll be back here by Sunday afternoon - I have work to finish and clients to tend to on Monday, anyways." The younger woman pouted. "Besides, I've always been good about not participating in any fights or tournaments before."

"What an utterly half-wit excuse. You're the one who said you'd have sabotaged Lei's career, remember?" The young scientist looked at Wuji with a steely sternness. "I'm not letting you come with me, 'Little Sissy'. And that's final."

Wuji stared expressionlessly at Julia for a few seconds. Then the little foster-sister shrugged and headed to her bedroom.

"Whatever. Have it your way." The Cantonese girl replied in a nonchalant tone.

Julia went back to folding clothes. _Well, that's that. _Or so she thought...

_*******  
Next morning 8:35 am, at the international airport...**_

Julia wasn't able to shake the funny feeling of being watched, as she made her way to the airport. The young scientist constantly looked around for any suspicious-looking adults, but could find none. It was only until a half hour after the plane took off, her child-statured 18-year old foster sister sauntered up to her seat, removed her girl scout disguise, and casually greeted a stunned Julia.

Julia Chang knew her two best female friends definitely weren't going to get along. Wuji was not pleasant to be around, unless you have her unconditional devotion. And Asuka's temper wouldn't be generous towards other rude brats.

The young scientist just hoped she wouldn't need to go between any dangerously hostile interactions.

When the foster-sister pair arrived at Asuka's abandoned dojo yard, the latter was indeed surprised and dismayed that Julia brought along some weird kid to babysit during their sparring match.  
Julia Chang had brought along a tiny-sized Asian kid with mean-looking eyes, who was wearing a bra-like white tank under suspenders attached to a black miniskirt, complete with metal elbow pads and thick red fighting gloves over black forearm-length add-on sleeves.  
The kid was blatantly trying to imitate Tifa Lockhart from _Final Fantasy VII_, except her hair was in a loose, lamely dyed, and medium length wave-curl. That, and her punk-wannabe face piercings.  
Not to mention the little weirdo had a large electric guitar tightly strapped on her back - the 4 ft long musical instrument almost as long as she is tall. She had a pair of sneakers tied by their shoestrings around one arm, and a large sketchbook tucked under the other. And was walking slowly alongside her American friend - in rollerblading boots.

Asuka greeted her visitors with hands on hips and an irate glare. "Julia Chang! Why'd you accept babysitting offers if you're coming all this way to Japan, just to see me and dad? You won't be able to focus on our fight with a kid to watch! And for the record, I'm definitely not taking you guys on some stupid cosplay convention-"

"Chill, Kazama." Lei Wuji interrupted in her soft but firm voice. "I can well take care of myself as an 18 year-old legal adult, despite being a weird-looking midget and all. I just want a first-hand taste of what that mighty Mishima's family can pack. "  
The Cantonese girl then looked around, admiring the quaint neighborhood surrounding the dojo. "And don't worry, I'll be ditching you girls right after to do a little touring around on my own".

Julia took advantage of the young dojo keeper's momentary surprised silence.

"Er...Asuka, this is Lei Wuji. She's actually officer Lei Wulong's niece, and she's already 18, so don't worry about having to babysit her or anything. I truly am sorry I didn't tell you beforehand, but I wasn't even aware that the brat was following me until my plane took off..."

Asuka crossed her arms. "And what if it were G. Corp. following you, Ms. Genius Bruiser, and not this 'brat'? You'd be offed before you could get here for help! Sheltered corporate life has really gotten you soft and careless."  
Deciding that they wasted enough time talking, the young dojo keeper suddenly took a fighting stance towards Julia, who repressed a gulp and tentatively readied herself as well.

Asuka briefly inclined her head towards Wuji, who had quietly settled herself on a rocky bench. "I'm gonna teach Chang here a lesson about carelessness first." She flashed a belligerent-looking grin. "Then we'll see if the Super-Cop's kiddy Niece has got a fraction of what her uncle has."

Julia's spar session with Asuka lasted under 10 minutes. The young scientist wanted the latter to reserve some stamina for her little foster sister, and insisted on a respite for both of them.  
Collapsing on her behind, a panting Asuka commented that she was proud of Julia - contrary to the Kazama fighter's expectations, her scientist friend had apparently trained than more vigor than before.

"Seriously, we've always - and I mean always - been locked in a draw, or a hair-breadth victory over one another." Asuka voiced her bewilderment and approval. "It's been like only one year since we sparred, but you're hell of a lot faster and agile since the last time...and I kicked your butt back then, remember?"

Julia gave her a weak half-smile. "Yeah, I remember."

The young scientist herself was extremely perplexed about her totally illogical combat competency. She had not touched any martial arts training since her preoccupation with helping Lars's Zaibatsu faction, and spared little time for even basic physical workouts.

But reading and dodging Asuka's speedy, aggressive attacks - not to mention the Kazama fighting style's characteristic complexity - suddenly seemed so instinctively easy, countering them was a smooth and almost an automatic process...much like her mysteriously enhanced intuition towards her computer deciphering.  
In the past, Julia would've been proud of herself if she managed to secure a grueling tie against her young Kazama expert friend.

Asuka stood up and balled her fists. "Alright, Chang...time for round two. And no respites till one of us is knocked out-"

"Hold it. My turn first, Kazama." Wuji tossed aside her purse and sketching pad, slid off the stone she was sitting on, then roller-glided in front of Julia so she was facing Asuka directly. The diminutive Cantonese fighter then unstrapped her large electric guitar, and brandished it like a weapon.

The Kazama dojo keeper momentarily stared in disbelief, before crossing her arms and scowling at the intruding Neijia fighter.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you yet, Cop's Niece. You'll have to wait till I'm done with Chang." Asuka suddenly pointed right into her challenger's face and proclaimed loudly, "On second thought, your joke-martial arts style with your stupid toys have turned off my interest completely! So roll off!"

Wuji did not budge, but only responded with a half-smile.

"These 'toys' are pragmatic extensions for my Neijing-based attacks. They compensate for my insufficient height and attacking reach, during hand-to-hand combat against a bigger, taller opponent - which is about everyone I bother to fight seriously." she explained in a casual tone.  
Then the Cantonese girl's smile grew impudent. "Why not try me, Mishima's cousin? Or are all practitioners of the Kazama arts snobbish and narrow minded against more...innovative combat styles?"

Asuka blinked, then tensed in fury. She clenched her fists tightly at her side. "I don't care if you're Chang's little sister, or that cop's relative, or even if you really are just an ignorant little brat," The young dojo keeper growled through clenched teeth. "You just asked for the whopping of the century!"

Julia quickly retreated to the sidelines as Asuka charged at her little foster sister. _Here's hoping Asuka won't excite the little brat too much, so that she'd lose control of those dangerous impulses._ She sighed to herself mentally. The young scientist anxiously watched her two younger friends clash, readying herself to break up the fight if necessary.

Amidst her fury-based assault, Asuka was initially taken aback by Wuji's unusual fighting style. The latter had coordinated her attacks and blocks with highly acrobatic dodging, positional shifts, and footwork with smooth skating maneuvers.  
Although she'd used her legs or feet to deflect and block attacks, Wuji strictly limited her blows using her guitar and upper body with exceptionally agile dexterity. The skater-fighter used most of her unusual ground movements and momentum to her strong advantage, too.

Despite her earlier exhaustion of stamina and the disadvantageous elements of surprise against her, Asuka still managed to get the upper hand. The young dojo keeper had knocked her opponent down and was ready to deliver the blow.

Under a half-second however, the Japanese girl heard a strange whirring noise, saw a flash of shiny grey shooting right at her, then felt something stringy and metallic whip around her left bicep.

Before Asuka knew it, she was forcefully yanked off balance and her face fallen right into Wuji's incoming fist.

"Sorry Kazama, I happen to be a sore loser. Technically, you won." A slightly grinning Wuji stood up, using her guitar to support herself, and touched one of the tuners on her instrument-weapon.

A stunned, prone Asuka suddenly felt a rough grinding sensation burn around her left bicep, and turned to look at it. A guitar string protracted 6 feet from the instrument had wrapped itself tightly around her arm, and was now unwinding away. The Cantonese girl then hooked the automatically retracted string back its proper place on her guitar.

Asuka shot to her feet. "Damn you, you lousy-!" She started savagely

"-Cheater. Yes, I know." Wuji finished for her, and focused on fiddling with her instrument. "Again, I'm sorry. I admit your superiority in that fight. And I do have a lousy tendency to cheat. But believe me, I did that for your own good."

Julia quickly ran right between the two girls then. "Please Asuka, forgive the brat on behalf of me and Lei. My little foster sister has some serious issues when it comes to fighting...if forced into a losing position, she plays very dirty - on sheer, instinctive impulse - and usually ends up seriously injuring her opponent. Those instincts won't discriminate between friendly sparring partner, or hostile enemies."

Asuka's burning glare persisted, but she relaxed her fighting stance. "Your little sis should be confined to a ward. Sure she's family, but I can't believe the cop - of all people - would let this cheating maniac run around free like she is now."

Lei's niece only chuckled. "Uncle and Big Sissy here have always forced me to stay home at night...well, whenever they're around. I'm already a legal adult, and they still forbid me to leave the house unchaperoned, except for emergencies. I need some slack, or else I'll really end up in a maximum security prison for the rest of my life."

Wuji then flashed Asuka a quick salute and small smile. "Nice meeting you, Kazama. And thanks for the fight." She went to pick up her purse and sketchpad, then turned to Julia. "I'll be at our hotel room before 5pm. And I promise not to cause any trouble here. So relax and have fun with Mishima's cousin, Big Sissy."

"I just told you last night, Wuji," Julia said in an exasperated tone. "Asuka's cousin is Jin _Kazama_, not Mishima! His father and grandfather are the ones who go by the surname Mishima."

The diminutive Cantonese girl just shrugged, not bothering to turn and look at either of them.  
"All of them honorless and indiscriminate mass murderers who hate each other. Why bother differentiating them? Unless you want to offend the Kazama kin by association." She remarked curtly as she glided off into the distance.

Julia watched Wuji disappear in the distance, then sighed. "Asuka, again I really do apologize for..."

"-Nah, the cop's Napoleonic niece might have a point, there." The anger in Asuka's voice was replaced by mild amusement. Then the young dojo keeper scratched her head. "Still, I can't believe she and the cop are related. Was that girl adopted like you, or something?"

Julia shook her head. "Nope. But her father - Lei's younger brother - did run off with some other woman before she was even born. And never came back. Then Wuji's mother got herself killed right in front of her."

"Whew, well, that explains part of it. Besides, what's with her saying she'd be locked in maximum security, and her night curfew?" Asuka asked.

"And I know she has height problems, but your little sis would've been hell of a lot tougher if she'd try kicking once in a while. Those skates didn't seem to pose a problem when she used her legs to block."

The young scientist paused, contemplating. She then decided it'd be better to just spill some of the darker truths of Lei's niece. That might encourage Asuka to keep her distance from Wuji, in case the former or latter wanted another match.  
Besides, Asuka Kazama doesn't break promises, especially if she deems them reasonable enough.

Julia leaned close to Asuka. "You're going to swear to keep this secret from everyone, even your own family. And never, ever mention this to Lei if you come across him. Got it?"

Asuka looked a bit surprised and confused. "Um, okay. I promise."

"Wuji truly cares for her family and friends...who love her back, that is. And she won't hurt her opponents or antagonists -_ seriously_ - until the very moment they give her a justifiable defense to do so. " Julia watched Asuka's eyes widen a bit.

"This one night, the two of us were walking home a bit late. I was 15 years old, and Wuji only 12. We were cornered by some drug-high and very horny delinquent boys. They didn't take no for an answer, and when I overcame them easily in bare-handed violence, they immediately started to wield their very lethal street weapons, with intent to kill.

"One had a pistol pointed right at me. That was when my little foster sister lost it and slashed apart all the gangsters." Julia shuddered at the memory.

"Slashed them apart? Someone already that short as an adult, at 12? Was she carrying a sword or axe with her at the time?" Asuka asked incredulously.

Julia shook her head. "You know why Wuji never tried to kick you? She has circular razors built around her roller wheels. That's why she prematurely ended your match by cheating with her guitar-grappler strings.  
"When my little sis starts feeling the rush of danger, her killer instincts just kick in. Luckily, she's always been able to stop herself - or more often her opponent - from slashing open her opponents, in time. Or at least so far.  
"It's also why she drags those sneakers with her everywhere - she changes in case she has to walk on damageable flooring."

"And the cop knows nothing about Ms. Rollerblader's slasher-happy tendencies, after all this time?" Asuka crossed her arms, eyeing her doubtfully. "I don't buy it."

"Oh, he has an inkling. He was clued in since Wuji was 7 years old - she almost beat another kid to death, in the kids' division of a national martial arts tournament. When Lei asked her why she did it, she said that kid liked to hurt all the smaller kids, then told her, 'My dad said your uncle is a dumb loser of a cop', or something along those lines.  
"After that, Lei and her mother decided to have her homeschooled by a tutor. That's also why they keep her in the house at night, or won't allow her outside unescorted after 9pm." Julia chuckled dryly. "You could say her curfew is more to protect the 'bad people' she might run into, instead of herself. Well, at least that's Lei's position, as 'protector of the people', and current head of his household."

"Meh, I never thought the cop's family would be weirder than himself. But he's already law enforcement..." Asuka suddenly stopped, and looked at her watch.  
"Drat. It's almost lunchtime, and I forgot to order dad's favorite bento dish from that vendor across the corner! Wait for me here. We'll be heading to the hospital in 10 minutes."

As Asuka sped off to get her dad lunch, Julia picked up her belongings. Lei Wuji's parting remark about the Mishimas suddenly echoed in her mind.

*******  
Approximately 9 years ago, Lei residence...**

_Auntie Lei Yanan's very tiny-sized-looking daughter had always been placed right next to Julia during their Neijing training sessions, and at the dining table. Lei Wuji would occasionally glance with her unreadable eyes at the "new American daughter" who was abruptly plopped into Lei household.  
__But that was all she did - spare an occasional look - for almost two years since Julia's arrival. Lei's niece never spoke a word or made any gesture of interaction towards her new darker-skinned, colorful-eyed "American big sister"._

_Julia Chang had been greatly unnerved by her new foster sister. The malicious bullies and openly contemptuous teachers at her junior high made their feelings towards her crystal clear._

But the "new girl" could never perceive any inkling how the original Little Lady of the House felt towards her, or nature of intentions.

_Did the once-single child of the Lei family resent the new foreign girl's sudden intrusion in her living space - not to mention the once-undivided attention she was suddenly forced to share with an unwelcome competitor - just like Julia felt towards Julius and Malloren? Was the younger girl grudging Julia with a sullen silence, and plotting some cruel means of riddance?_

_The American adoptee's persevering grief and pain from her not-so-distant past were the only factors overriding the intense unease caused by her very emotionally odd and distant new "little sister"._

_So as before, Julia decided she could do little else, except ignore her deep heartache and paranoia via constant distraction - by over-studying academically. putting full focus on her martial arts training, and help the Lei household any way her previous home-making experience can contribute.  
To hell with worrying herself about further misfortunes and cruel false hopes, which the cosmic bully called destiny-sized had in store. _

_After the first few days of her eleventh grade courses, 13 year-old Julia was immersed in her biochemistry studies. Wuji's soft, almost monotonous voice suddenly breezed in from behind her. __"I know what happened to you, and why you are here. Mother told me." _

_Startled, Julia abruptly turned to find her 10 year-old foster sister standing right at her open bedroom doorway, speaking to her for the very first time ever._

_Julia remained speechless as Wuji went on. "You feel bad for killing mean people who tried to kill you. That makes you a weak, Big Sissy." Despite the words, there was no hint of contempt in the Cantonese child's voice...instead, it took on more of a chiding feel._

_There was a prolonged silence and stillness between the two young girls. Then Julia suddenly found her voice starting on its own.  
__  
"So you don't want me here. You hate me just because I'm too weak and cowardly for you and your family, don't you?" The adoptee felt a weary but incendiary bitterness creeping in her tone.  
__"Guess what? I couldn't care less what you or any of your family thinks of me. Go ahead and do your worst to get rid of me - tell Auntie Yanan I hurt you or something! Be just like every other self-centered bully in my life!"_

_Expecting a surprised or hostile response from the other child, Julia was taken aback when her little foster sister merely smiled at her surly outburst. That smile was devoid of friendliness, malice, approval, or even amusement, but just some kind of...peculiar sense of acceptance. _

_"No. I want you to stay, Julia Chang. I'm going to like having a weak, Big Sissy like you around to protect from mean bullies." With that, the tiny-sized girl abruptly turned and left, leaving a surprised and very bewildered Julia behind._

_From that following day on, Lei Wuji would constantly seek out and pester Julia into getting to know each other as normal sisters - or friendly roommates - would. _

_Over time, Julia found out a great deal about her little foster sister...a lot of which she often wished she never knew._

_Other than the latter's unusual passion and aptitude for the Neijia arts, Wuji had a hodgepodge of interests - some seemingly a tad "advanced" for the 10 year-old: _

_Electrical instruments that emit abrasive wailing sounds; Staff-fighting; Gothic culture; Horror and fantasy visual media; Dark literature and poetry; Costume design; Occasional cosplay; Video games; Traditional non-firearm weaponry - especially the Concealed, Disguised, and Assassination variety; and finally, Skating of many varieties - namely artistic, slalom, figure, and stunt. _

_Whether the diminutive Cantonese girl initially took up skating as a substitute for high heels - or she was truly a skating enthusiast to start with - she never gave a straight answer._

_One Friday night, 15 year-old Julia gave into her 12 year-old foster sister's pesky insistence, that she be taken along with her daily walk in the tree-lined park. _

_Julia would usually take those walks around 5pm, but Lei's father suddenly required a trip to the hospital that evening, and Julia had to go help her foster aunt last-minute. _

_Julia's free time was delayed until 9 pm that night. However, the American adoptee refused to break routine. Wuji suddenly piped up that she'd like to skate around a bit in the park too. and pestered Julia until the older girl relented._

_It strangely took the tiny-sized younger girl quite a while to get ready for a short walk...when Wuji finally came downstairs, she was wearing a fully-stuffed big backpack. Julia only got a curt shrug when she asked about the backpack's contents._

_Aunt Yanan apparently wasn't worried about the girls' safety - they were definitely trained enough to protect themselves, and their neighborhood was safe at night. _

_Unfortunately for them, the local high school gang members decided to get drug-intoxicated and roam the vicinity - a bit earlier than usual. __They approached the two lone girls, and apparently any non-criminal passerby were too afraid to interfere, and quickly evacuated the scene.  
__Julia had easily dodged and fought off their attempts to force her into submission. When the 15 year-old proved to be too much even when the gangsters resorted to bare-handedly attacking her all at once, they promptly begun to shine their weapons - guns, butterfly knives, and blackjacks - with the full intention to use them.  
__Julia hadn't mentally registered her mortally dangerous situation...everything around seemed to go into slow motion, even her brain. Until she saw a silver pistol pointed right at her, followed by a clicking sound._

_That was when the screeches of pain and terror started, and blood started spraying everywhere. _

_Her little foster sister's face was twisted with outrage, then quickly turned into pure glee - grinning so merrily, like a thrill-loving child on a roller coaster - as she slaughtered all the boys with amazing vertical leaps and acrobatic adroitness - slashing limbs in half...along with opening deep gashes across torsos, throats, and faces._

_Julia had no idea whether it was because Wuji was too fast, or she herself had been temporarily incapacitated by shock - they were are bloody messes before the American adoptee registered what had happened._

_Wuji's calm, casual voice roused the older girl from her stunned trance. "We'd better hide these among those trees in the mean time. Then we'll change our clothes and get the car. _

_The tiny-sized girl's backpack revealed to contain a big towel and clean sets of clothes for both of them._

_Julia frantically started stuttering. "Th-the hell are you talking about?! We've got to call the police...Lei...an ambulance-"Wuji only snorted impatiently._

_"Are you trying to get uncle Wulong in trouble-BIG trouble?" The Cantonese girl retorted in an annoyed, reprimanding tone. __"Two kids under a police officer's care, discovered to be slaughterers...do you want to start that whole 'kid murderer' thing again, and have uncle's efforts be all for nothing? Now will you stop arguing and help me drag the damn bodies between these trees!"_

_Julia found herself following her little foster-sister's instructions with an almost mechanical numbness. The only thought that ran through the American adoptee's mind was that the tiny-sized 12 year-old had been at this massacre-and-dispose for heaven knows how long - she had boxes of huge trash bags, potent odor removers, disposable gloves, disposable raincoats, a case containing two large saws, and tons of towels stashed in her closet...all of which both girls stuffed in big backpacks and hoisted around their shoulder. They put on gloves and raincoats as they went on packaging the bodies. _

_Fortunately, the car was large enough to fit all the gruesome cargo to dispose._

_And also fortunately enough, Julia had been taking driving lessons long enough to do the corpse-transportation job. _

_The 15 year-old American adoptee had to force herself to concentrate on the road and all the regulations - even as a very skillful driver, she has quite some ways to go before obtaining a license. Accidents or police suspicion were absolutely unaffordable mistakes._

_Lei's niece directed her to an abandoned factory area, of which neighbored a large, muddy river behind a broken-down fence.  
__After they dragged all the bodies into one of the warehouses, Wuji instructed the Julia to help saw all the bigger bodies in half - vertically.  
__The little foster sister then revealed a hidden closet disguised as part of the warehouse wall...which contained a very large and old-fashioned meat grinder - large and powerful enough to crush the murdered human remains into indistinguishable meat-pulp._

_The 12 year-old Cantonese girl grabbed two big buckets hidden along with the grinder, and casually told Julia the river is full of thriving, river inhabitants - of which will happily oblige with the remaining disposal work as a gracious meal. All that needs to be done now is wiping up any remaining spots or globs, and get rid of the tell-tale odors._

_After the task was all done, Julia went home, showered for more than two hours, and went straight to bed, worn to the core - mentally, emotionally, and physically. The American adoptee did not speak another word to Wuji that night, and tried her best to avoid interaction with her little foster sister for more than a week._

_However, Julia did notice that the little foster-sister had gotten rid all of her bloodied clothes, raincoats, and gloves for her - presumably in some distant waste & disposable site. Whatever the case, the American Adoptee simply wasn't prepared - or in the mood - to face the details about the more gruesome side her little foster sister revealed to her...or try to confront Lei or Aunt Yanan about it._

_On the following Sunday night after avoiding Lei's niece for eight days and 22 hours, Julia was still trying hard to resume her studies like normal. __Wuji suddenly startled the American adoptee by barging right into the latter's room without knocking or verbal announcement, shutting the bedroom door, and settling herself comfortably on Julia 's bed. _

_After a moment of complete silence, Lei's niece finally spoke._

_"Some believe that serial murderers, hate criminals, and rapists cannot help themselves...they are also victims of evilness born in their blood, thus deserving equal - if not more - sympathy of those they wronged or hurt. It's not their fault at all...they are born that way. It's their second nature, just like artists, fighting enthusiasts, or...nature lovers."_

_Wuji smiled in satisfaction at Julia's reactive expression - stunned outrage. "If those people are right, then bloodshed is my second nature. You know what, Big Sissy? I get seriously sick and weak if I don't get an excuse to feel all those sensations - the sensations of flesh ripping open, the smell of blood and innards, the spurting crimson, the contorted look of panic and agony, those wails of terror and pain...from those I hate, of course. I just don't feel right...like myself. Killing is what I live for. Maybe that child rapist who raped you would say the same about him-"_

_"Where the fuck are you vomiting that load of bullcrap?!" Julia blurted out, shooting to her feet from her desk and throwing her chair across the room in the process._

_"Mother. The concept was her idea, and then I did my own opinion-checking online." Was Wuji's simple reply.  
"Uncle told her everything that happened to you with your previous adoptive mother, and she in turn told me everything. What I said about 'victim criminals' are mother's beliefs, not mine. But I can make selective sense of that 'load of bullcrap'. From personal experience." __The tiny-sized girl gave a humorless smile._

_"When I was 8 years-old, the doctors diagnosed signs of dangerous brain cancer growth inside my head. Uncle Wulong never told you about this, because you were already struggling too much to deal with your own problems. Neither did he or the doctors have the heart to break news to me either.  
__"Mother told me straight up, in a heartbeat. She said it's because of some energy blockage, due to unnatural repression. That I must find my own natural path and live it, before the blockage kills me. And you know what? The cancer cells disappeared very quickly after I started slaughtering people I _really _don't like. And they never came back.  
__"The funny thing is that uncle always thought the brain cancer was the culprit of the tournament violence I committed at 7...like the cancerous cells distorted my brain function into brutal tendencies, or something. He'd never suspect or believe it was the other way around - I need to sate those violent tendencies for my own survival...to stay healthy, strong, and sane. But with selective targets...simple mindless killing - victims I have nothing against - doesn't fulfill my needs."_

_Wuji's smile then turned pleasant as she looked Julia in the eye. "I was actually feeling sort of ill, depressed, and 'not myself' again, until you gave me the chance to become my natural self again. So thanks to you, last week._ _It was like eating a healthy, home-cooked feast, after years of scavenging on gruel_ _and deep-fried fast food_._" _

_Julia stared disbelievingly at her little foster sister, then narrowed her eyes. "And what if I tell Lei or Aunt Yanan about this? Will you kill me too?" The older girl finally asked, slowly and cautiously._

_Wuji uttered a derisive sound. "You wouldn't. It's all too clear in your transparently expressive eyes. Not because you're a cowardly Big Sissy, but you wouldn't want to burden uncle Wulong, grandfather...or maybe even mother, about the terrible truth of the sole Lei child - the poor, poor kid forsaken by her father in his heartless selfishness. __Also, you trust and care for me too much, just like you feel towards uncle."_

_Taken aback at first, Julia then felt a burning chagrin and indignation run through her blood vessels. "How the hell would you know how I feel about you? You're a murderer who kills and loves killing! I hated myself for having been one, and I still do!"_

_The Cantonese girl crossed her arms, expression suddenly turning soft and serious. __"Because you know I'd never lie to you, like your previous mother did." She replied nonchalantly, while completely ignoring Julia's intensifying anger. "I respect uncle Wulong more than anything, and promised myself to kill only those who threaten me-or anyone who I give a damn about-with real danger. I can also do what you and uncle cannot...use my 'murderous' needs to rid those who hurt others for their own harmful 'survival' impulses."_

_Julia shook her head. "You can't expect me to just accept all this as the complete truth, Wuji. All that mindless, sick enjoyment of slaughtering...and know you're telling me you require noble reasons to commit them?"_

_Wuji then curved her lips into a small, ironic smile. "In all honesty, even I don't know if I'm doing this because I actually care for you guys, or you all just happen to be convenient excuses for my own selfish benefit. To provide me a personal sense of meaning and justification in fulfilling my natural needs. Like I said, all that bloodshed feels dull and jaded without some solid sense of purpose behind it. I'm just like the average urban human, other than my more "peculiar" inborn inclinations. Life is more than just living and surviving...I need a solid set of personal values, and a real sense of purpose." The Cantonese girl's smile just grew wider at Julia's incredulous - almost appalled - look._

_"Either way, it works out perfectly for me that you and uncle are so prone to danger, yet reluctant to take lives when necessary. In fact, it's a win-win for us all, with uncle's clumsy compassion and Big Sissy's 'sissy-ness'. I get to play crap-cleaning janitor and nurse for you guys...a job that couldn't be more fulfilling in all ways possible." _

_With that, the tiny-sized girl turned to depart._

_"I was wondering. You have a...pretty complex vocabulary and personal philosophy for a 12 year-old kid." Julia suddenly murmured absent-mindedly._

_The Cantonese girl paused briefly as she opened the bedroom door. "I read many kinds of poetry and short stories, since I was 8. The librarian doesn't care who or what is loitering in the 'mature' section of the public library." Julia could hear the smile in her little foster sister's voice as she left._

_It was a little more than a year since Julia Chang's complicit corpse disposal with Wuji and the foster sisters' discussion about it, and things more or less returned to normal.  
The American adoptee was able to resume her studies, chores, and training, distress and unease no longer significant obstacles to her normal life routines. Still, she tried to minimize interaction with her little foster sister when possible._

_Not long after, Julia Chang discovered how obsessively supportive her foster aunt, Lei Yanan, was towards her eccentric - and potentially butcherous - little daughter._

_Lei seemed primarily concerned about unnecessary and brutal casualties done to citizens - even dangerous criminals - by his own familial relative, of all people. His sister-in-law, in contrast, cared solely about satiating some of her daughter's peculiar needs.  
__When the 16 year-old Julia terminated a short-lived internship with Dr. Boskonovitch - the highly renowned weapons specialist and scientist, she was suddenly requested to secretly assist with building the following "toys" as her little foster sister's birthday presents - a number of them actually - which Julia neglected to give during her four years as "older sister" for Lei Wuji. _

The older girl had initially been happy for the opportunity...the only reason she never got Wuji any gifts was due to lack of confidence - she could never her little foster sister's odd preferences. But then the 16 year old looked at the gift list:  
_**Enhancements on her bladed skates for increased agility, mobility, and lethality; Electric guitar-shaped bludgeon, with hidden protracted strings of deceptively protracted length, which can act as metal whips and/or grapple hooks; Meteorite hammer; Bullet & combustion-proof parasol concealing a long, needle-like skewer.**_

_Wuji actually designed the concept of the weapons herself...with inspirations from her grandfather - a traditional weapons enthusiast. _

_But Auntie Yanan had been the one who proposed the request to Julia, whilst in private. To Julia's shock, Wuji's mother had been well aware all along that her daughter was murdering people as some joyful activity, and actually "let her roam" on nights Lei was away on his job._

_Yanan had tried to convince that it was for her tiny-sized daughter's own protection. However well-versed Wuji becomes in martial arts, her unusual physical size would put her at a huge disadvantage...surely Julia would never want happened to her as a young child happening to her dear little sister._

_Julia had staunchly refused despite her foster-aunt's pleading, vowing that she herself will follow Wuji like a shadow, if Yanan felt her daughter required that level of protection._

_That was when Lei's sister-in-law suddenly resorted to threats - showing Julia a small packet she snitched from the bottom of Lei's home study cabinet. It contained unreleased statements and a voice-recorder containing Michelle Chang's criminal confession. _

_Both Michelle and Lei would be in hot water if Yanan took this directly to Lei's supervisor - the former would be prosecuted with solid proof of her undisclosed criminal complicity, and the latter for withholding the information._

_A deeply stunned and distressed Julia demanded how her foster aunt - whom the 16 year-old has come to view as almost a surrogate mother - could do this to her and Lei. _

_Yanan coldly replied that for all these years, she mothered and taught many of her arts so generously to a foreigner child...one she didn't really care about at all, only on behalf of her most beloved own daughter, Wuji._

_Ever since the traumatized 11 year-old Julia was first placed under the Lei family's foster care, Yanan sensed her then 8 year-old daughter's immediate liking towards the new girl, whilst she herself initially been largely neutral - save mild pity for a completely stranger's child not much older than her own._

_Lei Yanan then ordered Julia to build the weapons without ever telling her daughter she built under duress, or else Lei will be feeling the aftermath, as well. This is all for her daughter...she cannot ever risk Wuji undergoing what happened to Julia, and if Julia truly cared about her little foster sister, she'll do all she can to comply._

_Some months later, a sullen and silent Julia trudged into Wuji's room as the latter was sitting at her desk drawing. The American adoptee almost slam-tossed the faithfully finished "birthday presents" on her little foster sister's bed. _

_Just as Julia was about to leave, Wuji suddenly spoke up without even bothering to look at the older girl, or stop her sketching. "I'm fully aware that mother used blackmail of some sort to coerce you into building my 'presents', even though she told you not to let me know. In fact, I showed mother my blueprint sketches because I knew she'd resort to persuasive measures. I couldn't bring myself to outright threaten you."_

_Julia spun around abruptly. "You're worse than Michelle Chang, during her worst moments of weakness. What you're doing is a cowardly and deceptive manipulation of my trust, just like my adoptive mother." The American adoptee grinded out heatedly. "At least she was doing it to save a life of someone she loved. You've done it just to get some fancy toys!"_

_Wuji suddenly stopped drawing, and slowly turned from her desk to face Julia. The foster sisters stared at each other for what seemed an eternity...Julia was taken aback to see an intense and almost sad-looking glint in the tiny-sized girl's emotionless eyes._

_Then the younger girl quietly and solemnly spoke. "Julia...I need these gadgets for a fair competitive advantage. I had these disguised weapons made for the sole purpose of protecting you and Lei, and that purpose alone. I swear on everything that matters to me, I wouldn't have used mother - or anyone else - to force you into doing something you hated, otherwise."_

_Curious bewilderment momentarily overtook Julia's anger. "What about protecting your mother? She's obviously willing to do anything to make you happy."_

_Wuji abruptly stiffened and looked down. "I don't give a rat's ass about mother. But I will play along in milking away all her pretense demonstrations of "love", for my own purposes."_

_"What do you mean by 'pretense demonstrations'?" Julia inquired in bewilderment and disbelief._

_The Cantonese girl sighed, closing her eyes. "All of mother's teachings, her means to 'please' her beloved single child...they never was about love, and mother made that crystal clear.  
__"Six years ago, several days after that tournament incident, mother told me that I was born into existence for one purpose alone - to avenge her parents - my maternal elders - by becoming the bloodiest slaughterer ever known...and live to fight against everything uncle Wulong believed in." _

_Julia felt herself shivering from a mixture of deep dread and grief. "What else did aunt Yanan tell you?" She asked softly._

_A cold, bitter smile appeared on Wuji's face. "My impeccably skilled actress of a mother told me selective stories regarding her successful infiltration, into what she always privately referred to as the 'accursed' Lei family.  
"__There were plenty of missing links in her tales, so here's my version - complemented by my own deduced theories..." Lei's niece began with her story:_

_**Xiang Yanan's seduction and marriage of Lei Wulong's younger brother - Lei Qingsan - was simply and completely for one purpose only - to birth the ultimate weapon that will forever ruin the "self-righteous" cop who drove her drug-dealing yet loving father into a family suicide rampage, which she barely managed to escape as the sole survivor: A child of hers born into the Lei family. **_

_**Xiang Yanan's father was only a very minor transporter of drugs among countless many, thus escaped Lei's attention. However, the drug-ring bust ultimately cost Yanan her parents, siblings, and fiance. Her 45 year old father, stricken by the permanent taint of his criminal record upon his beloved family, decided mass-suicide was the only merciful and righteous thing as the family head. The Xiang patriarch's hidden pistols and lethal marksmanship caught the family he intentionally gathered by complete surprise.**_

_**An only mildly injured Yanan managed to feign death until she heard her old man turn the gun on himself, then crawled to a hiding place - avoiding detection from alarmed neighbors and police officers. The Xiang daughter only survived because her mother threw herself against her husband the last second, skewing her father's aim enough to render Yanan's gunshot wound non-lethal.**_

_**For almost a decade, Xiang Yanan stalked and studied Lei Wulong - along with his family - with the utmost care, with only one thing on her mind...to plan the perfect revenge against the cop.**_

_**Xiang Yanan was not able to seduce the much stronger and workaholic vengeance target himself, so she went for the cop's considerably more timid and weaker younger brother.**_

_**The truth was Yanan had intentionally driven Qingsan to suicide - after taking photos of her drugged husband naked and unconscious next to a hired prostitute in a hotel suite. The tender-minded man could not withstand the profound shaming and misunderstanding from those he loved, nor the continued stealthy abuse from his conniving wife.**_

_**Lei Qingsan killed himself via pill overdose, just as a carefully observing Yanan anticipated. She then hid her husband's body before finding a means to dispose of it completely of evidence, then forged a letter in her husband's handwriting," confessing" his shameful need to be true to himself - to elope the woman he realized his heart truly belonged to, just after his marriage with Yanan.**_

_**The angrily grieving Lei Wulong and his father unfortunately fell right for the victimized second son's obsessively vengeful wife - who had been meticulously pre-planning for many years.**_

_**Yanan had initially put on a perfect facade of being drowned by bitterness and depression, to the point that she was too emotionally crippled to care for her own child - for the time being, at least.  
Thus, her little girl was cared for by Lei and her chronically drunk but still loving paternal grandfather, waiting for the wronged in-law's "bitter wounds" caused by the "shame of the Lei name's grievous wrongs" to heal over time. **_

_**Lei's sister-in-law had initially planned to murder her own daughter, then pin carefully concocted evidence upon her alcohol-addicted father-in-law. It wouldn't be difficult - although Lei's father never used physical harm whilst under influence, he did have plenty of drunk rages where he trashed rooms and threw verbal profanities...especially after the "shameful loss" of his second son, Qingsan.**_

_**But one day, 7 year-old Wuji's catastrophic incident at the children's division of the tournament changed Yanan's mind. **_

_**The revelation of her tiny-sized daughter's potentially sociopathic bloodthirst was quite an unexpected surprise...and even more of a useful gift for Yanan's own vengeful purposes.**_

_**It inspired another plan which would leave even deeper and permanent damage into Lei Wulong's haughtily sanctimonious psyche.**_

_**Yanan apparently snapped back into her maternal instincts and sense of responsibilities - right after...or so Lei and his father always assumed... **_

_**Lei Yanan started to put all efforts into training her unusually tiny-sized and fragile daughter into her full bloodthirsty sadomasochistic potential. The revenge-bent Neijia expert firmly believed that eventually, her daughter would succumb into mindless monstrosity of an indiscriminately sadistic killer. **_

_**The accomplishment would be such gratifying vengeance itself for Yanan, towards Lei Wulong and all he stands for - a mindless murderer who maims and kills not only for pleasure - but as a perversely abnormal human need.**_

_**Since Wuji was 8 years old, she had been out slaughtering petty gang members at night, under direct supervision from her mother. The murders and" clean-ups" have been very discrete - Yanan trained her daughter to be extra meticulous about avoiding enemy dispatchers or law enforcement - including Lei himself - suspecting any discovered any slaughtered human remains as little more than criminal work of rival gangs.**_

_**But Yanan almost never failed in ensuring near-spotless "clean-up" of the victims. Hence, her purchase of the antique but still fully functional meat-grinder from the black market, which was cleverly hidden in that abandoned factory area near the river. **_

_**For Wuji's countless "Target Practice" sessions, Yanan was thrifty about selecting the average innocent civilian, and refrained completely both from underworld big shots or skilled criminals Lei were pursuing himself - the latter two would more likely draw risky attention from the cop, often out of Wuji's league.**_

_**But only when her mother initially used certainly impetuses against Wuji when she was first starting - "They are killers sent after uncle Wulong", or "These are the same kind of people who hurt your new big sister", did the little killer trainee feel a sense of true release and happiness. And shortly after, the doctors announced the joyfully amazing news that the potentially malignant brain cells have apparently stopped.**_

_**Lei Wuji started to know better by 11 years old, when her mother long stopped bothering with emotional motivation on her...she suspects that only a few - if any - of her murder victims were the hateful menaces towards her uncle and Julia.**_

_**Killing Yanan's assigned practice victims - virtually all of whom she felt complete indifferent towards - helped her vent her needs, but the acts just felt so empty and unsatisfying. **_

_**Thus, saving Julia from those addict-gangsters was a real boon for Wuji herself...benefiting the Cantonese girl as much as her "Big Sissy" beneficiary.**_

_**Unfortunately, her mother's training instilled in her the involuntary instinct to lash out lethally - whether or not the opponent is a personally desired slaughter target - whenever the Cantonese girl finds herself at a disadvantageous position during intense heat of a battle.**_

_Julia quietly digested this new informed aspect of Lei's sister-in-law. "But why restrict yourself with Lei's principles, rather than follow the uninhibited indulgence of carnage aunt Yanan wished for? Wouldn't life be easier if you simply became what your mother wanted? That's also a purpose you could've chosen to live by...your mother's ultimate goal." She asked Wuji warily._

_The tiny-sized Cantonese girl just gave her a devious half-grin."In all honesty, I'm not quite sure myself. Maybe it's just because I like uncle Wulong, grandfather, and her big sissy better.  
__"And mother can be so annoyingly bossy at times, so knowing that I'm actually planning to spite her and her ridiculously obsessive vengeance is a good enough purpose in itself."_

_A cruel, sadistic grin of anticipation suddenly appeared on Wuji's lips. "Besides, I get to take revenge on those who hurt you, Big Sissy. Makes the whole killing a lot more challenging and purpose-driven." She added._

_"No!" Julia immediately snapped in consternation. "Stay out of my affairs against Rochefort. I...I need to deal with him myself, in my own way. Or-or else I'll never be free of his shadow."_

_Wuji just gazed quietly at the slightly panting and wide-eyed Julia for a few moments, with an unreadable expression.  
Then the younger girl turned away and went back to sketching - without a gesture or a word of acknowledgment, acting as if Julia wasn't even there in her room._

_Four years later, a 20 year-old Julia had just escaped from the GENOCELL facility, after briefly being pursued by a trigger-happy mad scientist, Dr. Abel. The adoptive mother-daughter's dream of reforesting their desert home had burned away with the self-destructing database. The American adoptee had fled the country, and needed to decide where to hide in the mean time._

_Although Julia knew Michelle would've wholeheartedly agreed that her adoptee did the right thing, her mother would no doubt be as crestfallen as herself, maybe even more. It's true that Michelle Chang had finally learned to rise on her own feet by herself many years ago, and retrieve the love from the adoptee who bitterly rejected her, using a reborn source of inner strength and perseverance. But Julia had yet to get over her paranoia of causing Michelle any depression, as if her mother was still the fragile glass doll who'd shatter from news of grievous loss._

_Thus, the GENOCELL "traitor" decided to seek temporary shelter and solace at her other childhood family home - Lei's. Since her employment at G. Corp., it'd been more than a year since Julia had seen her little foster sister, and she missed the kid more than she'd admit to herself._

_Also, Wuji may be a weird, rebellious brat, but she was perhaps the most gracious and gifted listener-confidante Julia could ever ask for. The young scientist needed a less psychologically invested party to vent her grieving losses on. Lei had informed Julia that his current case required some continent-hopping for several weeks, and wouldn't be home. Thus, it'd be just her, Wuji, and aunt Yanan._

_No one came to answer the door to the Lei residence, so Julia used the spare key she always kept with her, even after she departed her foster-home as an independent adult._

_The first thing that hit the young scientist's senses was the all-too-familiar and overwhelming waft of fresh blood. Panicking, Julia started yelling for her foster sister and foster-aunt, searching every room until she finally came across her old bedroom - now the guestroom. And there she found both of them._

_Skin the shade of snow, Lei Yanan was lying in a huge pool of her own blood, with more of the crimson life-liquid pouring non-stop from her eyes, nose, mouth, ears, and skin pores. Her bloodied body was writhing and twitching, as fading instinctive struggle against death. The older woman's face, involuntarily contorting with physical agony, directly contrasted the unmistakably blissful smile she managed to twist her lips into - despite her constant coughing, choking, and vomiting of blood._

_When Yanan finally died, her pain-tensed face relaxed, except for her eyes and lips. Open, unseeing eyes held unmistakable and profound peace. The happy smile remained firmly etched on the corpse._

_Wuji was standing just a few inches away next to the side of the corpse. The tiny-sized girl had no spot of red on her, except her feet soaking in the pond of blood. Lei's niece stared down at her mother's bloodied body with an emotionless look - but upon closer inspection, Julia could make out a subtle glint of both cold contempt and long-awaited relief in the younger girl's eyes._

_"She's proud that I got it right the first time. It's the very first - and last - time she's genuinely proud of me...as her child. And not of herself, for training and manipulating me into an accomplished vengeance product." Wuji remarked tonelessly after minutes of utter silence. The younger girl didn't move an inch, or turn to face Julia. _

_"One of the top deadliest, and arguably most difficult 'Forbidden Techniques' of the Neijia arts. Perfectly precise timing, pressure, and spot to achieve. Only known by a small handful of Neijia masters in the whole world. And mother's final required 'test', which she believed would turn me into a completely mindless, sociopathic mass-murderer." Lei Yanan's daughter finally allowed herself to smile an openly heartfelt smile at her now-lifeless mother...a sneering, triumphant smile._

_The coroner had been utterly baffled by the bizarre condition of Lei Yanan's bloodied corpse. All organs - external and internal - were perfectly healthy and intact.  
__The corpse's blood had somehow been redirected to simultaneously and instantaneously flow clean out of the body - from all possible bodily orifices allowing access.  
__No traces of unusual chemicals, nor any detectable signs of infection were present.  
__Thus, any possibilities of murder were ruled out. The older woman's body quickly found a permanent resident in a top-secret research center, specializing in unusual human pathology._

_Yanan's death was written off as a self-induced accident...she had left Lei a posthumous note about "risking her life for the sake of testing Neijing limits", and apparently went far past safe boundaries._

_Speaking in strictly practical terms, Lei Yanan's death wasn't a horrible tragedy; in fact, her death brought in a great deal of disposable income for the remaining two Lei descendants - Lei Wulong and his niece, Lei Wuji.  
__Not to mention a nice sum of governmental compensation, due strictly required scientific research on Yanan's cause of death...which forced Lei to forfeit a proper burial for his sister-in-law.  
__And the surviving daughter herself was less than a year away from legal adulthood._

_Lei's subjective feelings of loss and failure were another matter entirely, of course: Towards the tragic life and horrible end of his brother's wife...whom he always (and still) assumed was sorely wronged yet unfailingly dutiful to the end._

_Fortunately, Julia and Wuji were both there for him all the way, during the cop's time of deep mourning, both young women managing to put on a sympathetic but supportive facade to focus on getting Lei over his grief, and gradually back to his cheerful, optimistic self._

_*******  
**__**Back in the present, backyard of the Kazama dojo...**_

Julia recalled Lei Wuji's departing remark about Jin Kazama, in relation to the other native Mishimas: _Why bothering differentiating among them?_

The young scientist would've denounced her little foster sister as hypocritical for accusing so, and by extension her own inexplicably close sense of trust towards the qualmless killer of a Neijia artist.

_But Wuji cannot help herself, _Julia inwardly chastised._ She was born with her perverse bloodlust nature...and her insanely amoral, self-serving mother who single-mindedly attempted to raise her into a sociopathic murderer. _

_Yet my little sister strictly defied both her nature and her nurturer, by taking lives only out of self-defense or protect those whom she likes._

_Unlike the Mishimas, who murder indiscriminately. They didn't kill out of some innate and irremovable genetic necessity -they did so simply as means to their own selfish ends._

_Lars Alexandersson, of all people, speaks highly for his deceased half-nephew, as if that mass-slaughterer truly is some selfless, heroic martyr who only had the "greater good" on his mind._

_No, I don't buy a word of it. Jin Kazama simply grew to hate his unwanted genetic trait, he allowed himself to use any means to rid it - even if it meant destroying the world, along with all its innocent inhabitants. He had been acting only for himself alone, using some self-deceiving sense of honor to justify his own actions. _

_Evil, immoral brute that he is, I say Kazuya Mishima still deserves more slack than his spinelessly delusional son. At least he didn't try to hide behind self-righteous excuses, when his time of reckoning came._

Julia did not know why she was still so obsessively bitter and contemplative over that deceased madman Jin Kazama. That Japanese boy was simply some distant broken idol...a spiritual shadow she'd been chasing for a mere year or two.  
She and Jin didn't even know each other personally, and none of his horrible actions actually hurt her in a direct, personal way...in fact, the Kazama-Mishima CEO's brutal raiding of the Rochefort's oil fields had incidentally graced Julia with a generous helping of vengeful solace.  
Maybe she simply saw a lot of pain of broken trust and betrayal of her own life reflected in Jin Kazama...then gravely mistook him for someone to look up to for inspiration.

Perhaps Jin Kazama had been what Lars Alexandersson represents to her now: Put in prevalent spirtual metaphoric terms...some kind of incorruptible seraphic knight at heart and soul.  
One able to persevere on with an incorruptibly pure, selfless and unshakably honorable strength - despite having to deal countless times with viciously cruel losses, betrayals, and burden of a hatefully cursed parentage.

Julia did recall that she once used to utter Jin's name like a prayer and drawing solid inner strength from it, during some of her most depressed and self-loathing moments...almost consecrating him as her unwitting guardian angel at heart.  
Whenever the young scientist had been plagued by memories and nightmares of the most painful, angry, and lonely times in her life - or lost in self-induced desolation - she would conjure the seemingly unshakeable purity and determination that used to shine so brightly in Jin Kazama's eyes.

Julia had lost faith plenty of times in humanity, due to her early acquaintance with that pitch-black, bottomless pit - the depth of the human soul - easily capable of being driven to the cruelest, willful acts...during times of desperation, or due to personal needs. The young scientist herself - along with her closest, most trusted confidante in the whole world - happened to be both victims of the former, and now dwelled in limbo of the latter.  
The mental image of Jin Kazama alone had instilled a uplifting sensation of warmth and hope within her-towards herself and the world. Despite his cold, unapproachable attitude, the young Kazama-Mishima had still persisted as a very strong and alive ideal made human flesh in her eyes, whom she believed in and inspired herself with.

The Kazama-Mishima boy sometimes came close in becoming a personal living symbol of sorts in her heart...a human who tacitly promised that liberating, cleansing rebirth from the overwhelming murky shadows and filth within her own psyche - and humanity in general - can be more than a fairy-tale dream, and not compassionless reality.  
Of course, all that was before Jin killed his great-grandfather and took over the Mishima Zaibatsu. The youngest Mishima shortly after revealed what he truly was to her, all along: A psychologically-fabricated false icon of spiritual hope and freedom, not to mention a pathetically embarrassing self-delusion.

But now, Julia had Lars Alexandersson. Julia can never hope to gain the genuine love or affection he preserved solely for a robot programmed to imitate the best of human nature.  
The young scientist doubted a real human soul, with all its potential darkness, self-deception, and wretched flaws - least of all, her own - could ever get as close to the half-Swede's heart as the artificially "perfect" soul of Dr. Boskonovitch's gynoid daughter.

It didn't matter. Julia may forever resent Alisa for being the sole possessor of Lars's heart, but she'd too gladly suffer that bitter, jealous sadness forever, in secret...if the gynoid is indeed able of protecting the pure, heroic determination in half-Swede's soul from fading. A feat the young scientist doubted she could ever come close to maintaining.

Julia never attempted to imagine the event of Lars Alexandersson ever forsaking his idealistic sense of honor and purity, and becoming just another Jin Kazama.  
For the same reasons she daren't imagine that her little foster sister was just putting on a flawless pretense of genuine concern and trustworthiness all along, like Aunt Yanan...and to a lesser extent, Michelle Chang - who once almost permanently shattered the young scientist's then-naively faithful soul.

The possibility of such revelations turning out as reality were still too horrible for Julia to accept, even after getting burnt more than a decade ago. As a mature adult and accomplished martial artist, psychologically she's still flimsier and more brittle than...

"Whoa, what the-!" The young scientist suddenly let out a startled yelp. Something from behind had given her a rough shove, but with enough controlled force to only stagger her, without falling.

"We're here on behalf of G. Corp., Miss Julia Chang. Our orders are clear: You are to be terminated." A young woman's voice growled menacingly.

Julia quickly regained her balance and spun around to see her Japanese friend with one hand on a hip, the other holding a bag, staring at her disapprovingly.

"Brain drifting off to outer space again? Mind your surroundings, Chang. You got dangerous people on your back, remember?" Asuka abruptly turned and strode off, not bothering to wait for Julia. "Come on, we wasted enough time here! It's past noon, and you know dad hates hospital food!" She yelled impatiently.

Julia speed-walked a bit to catch up with Asuka's pace. "G. Corp. wouldn't have addressed me as either 'Julia' or "Chang', anyways." The young scientist muttered as she followed her younger friend to the hospital.

_*******  
12:37pm that day, in Mr. Kazama's resident hospital patient room. **_

Despite his still-deteriorating condition, Mr. Kazama seemed to be in good spirits upon seeing his daughter, her American friend, and his favorite lunch dishes.

"I'm sorry I hadn't taken the time to visit you for so long, sir." Julia apologized. "The Mishima Zaibatsu and G. Corp. had kept me so busy since last year, but now that Jin Kazama is no longer in charge..." She left her words hanging.

Mr. Kazama frowned, turning away from his visitors. "Jin Kazama...who'd have guessed a child born and raised from a Kazama clan member - Jun, of all Kazamas - would act so foolishly contrarily towards our clan instinct to protect the world from evil-doers and madmen.  
"The very Jun...whom our clan once lauded as the Chosen by the higher divine themselves. She bred - or allowed herself to be impregnated - by a Mishima...the most cursed and wicked of them all, to boot. And most confounding of all, keeping and raising Kazuya Mishima's spawn-despite knowing the overwhelming risks to all the world by doing so."

The bed-ridden man then shook his head in disgusted disappointment and contempt. "I actually desire that the deepest shame of the Kazamas was still alive...not only so she can see first-hand the wonderful handiwork by her own son, but witness her official exile as part of our clan."

_Asuka's dad is still holding on some elitist clan attitudes I see, the trademark trait of Kazama elders._ Julia mentally criticized to herself. _Otherwise, Mr. Kazama _is _the mildest and nicest one by far, among those other clan elders I had the displeasure of meeting._

"Know what, dad? That Hong-Kong cop - the one who'd been chasing our dojo-crasher - he has this totally weird niece. Julia says that she's my age, but the kid seriously looks like one of those freaky junior-high freshman girls with overly pre-matured bodies." Asuka suddenly piped up.  
"That weird kid said that the name 'Jin Mishima' makes more sense, because - something like you yourself said once - Jin should stop lying to himself, thinking he's more Kazama than Mishima."

Mr. Kazama's eyes lit up with approval. "As expected from such an upright, diligent law enforcer. Apparently, such virtues run strong in his family. "

Asuka snuck Julia a sardonic grin at her father's comment, when the older man wasn't looking.

The bedridden man suddenly lay his head back onto his pillow, so he was staring straight at the ceiling. "The Kazama clan's uniquely characteristic set of supernatural gifts...they are usually much stronger and more prominent in our female clan members upon their adulthood.  
"Well, female adulthood including psychological maturity." He supplemented quickly, sparing his annoyed-looking daughter a brief glance.  
"However, sons of Kazama women possessing unusually potent psychic powers have often been known to inherit most - if not all - of their mothers' supernatural abilities.  
"These rare gifts of clansmen's Kazama spirit-powers sometimes even rival their female peers...or even their own mothers. The rest of us common Kazama males are thankfully spared some supernatural-sensing powers at birth, however limited."

Mr. Kazama then closed his eyes in contemplation. "Strangely enough, I couldn't sense any inherit psychic within Jin when he was still a young child. I once visited Jun and her son almost 14 years ago - when Jun was still well alive, and before Jin was marked by the Devil Gene after her death.  
"How overwhelmingly powerful the dark strength within the solely human Mishima blood must be within Jin, to overwhelm the Kazama blood bestowed by Jun- the strongest and purest of Kazama spirit power in the whole clan history, by oceans far.  
"That very same power that Jun had wielded to ward off Devil himself, time and time again." Julia sensed a slight shiver run through the older man's body.

After Mr. Kazama finished his lunch, he commented that he was getting a bit drowsy and needed some shut-eye. Thus, Julia and Asuka bid the older man goodbye for the day, with Julia promising to come see him again whenever she had the leisure.

Just before the young scientist was about to step out the patient room doorway, Mr. Kazama suddenly called out to her. "Ms. Chang. May I ask you a...somewhat personal question?"

Julia turned to face the older man. His face bore both curious perplexity and wary hesitance, as he regarded her with unusual intensity that unsettled her.

"Please go ahead, sir. I'll answer if I'm able to." Julia replied tentatively.

"Have you...encountered, eh, unusual experiences lately? Such as-for example, strange, recurring dreams?" Mr. Kazama's expression turned solemn upon seeing Julia's tell-tale gape.  
"Asuka hasn't told me anything about you, in case you're suspecting that. You do look quite different from the few times we saw each other, but I can sense these changes are not artificial. They feel like some...natural unfolding of a supernatural manifestation, or-"

The older man promptly stopped when he saw Julia's unspoken dismay and indecisiveness. "I do apologize. It was intrusively rude of me to inquire."

At a loss on how to respond appropriately, Julia simply gave him an awkward bow. "Uh, Please do take care, sir. And best wishes to your recovery." She uttered before hastily departing his room.

_*******  
Fourteen minutes later, in the hospital's basement area...**_

As Mr. Kazama took his afternoon nap, Asuka and Julia were enjoying their own lunch break in the hospital's food court. Well, at least Asuka was slurping her sliced-pork ramen with vigor. Julia only nibbled and picked at her cheeseburger.

"Fed up with your overly-salted burger and fries, eh? I told you to try what I have here." Asuka chided through a mouthful of noodles. "I don't get American taste buds...so stubbornly addicted to excessive artificial flavoring."

"That's not it, Asuka." Julia sighed. "I'm not really a fan of fast-food either. It's just that I don't have an appetite for even bigger servings of food."

"Well, at least eat up what's in front of you. Don't get too hungry for dinner, you know hotel food is overpriced. Ah...that was good." Asuka pushed her tray of empty bowl and eating utensils aside.

The younger girl then propped an elbow on the table, resting her head against her palm and looked at Julia curiously. "What did dad say to you anyways, right before we left? You looked kind of pale after talking to him."

"Erm...nothing, Asuka. It was just something about my-uh, my hair." Julia stuttered awkwardly. The young scientist hadn't the chance yet to talk to her Japanese friend about the weird happenings that surrounded her yet. Right now, she had neither the mood nor the mental energy to, either.

"Your hair? That's weird...dad never, ever gave a cuss about girls' fashion, except whenever he deemed my outfit too skimpy or obscene. Come to think of it, you really have undergone quite a hairstyle revolution since I last saw you...are you trying for an ancient lady look, or something? Those plain pigtail plaits and the rest of your dull fashion sense are doing it grave injustice, you know." Asuka peered critically at her friend, head-to-half torso.

"W-well...my adoptive mother always told me that my twin braids stand for both ethnic halves of her, and I've never stopped wearing them since childhood. You can't expect someone to change all the sudden..." Julia scoured her brains for new subject to sway the conversation to, but could not find one in time.

"You probably should've done a Tifa Lockhart look, just like the cop's niece...would've gone with that hair a lot better, fashion-wise. Or even that Native American fighting outfit! You know, the one with that feather headband, leather sports-bra, and miniskirt!" Asuka shook her head. "Seriously, Chang-you're so polarized when it comes to attire. One tournament match I see you dressed in downright plain and prudish generics. Then the next I suddenly see you fighting in a super skimpy outfit that screams your tribal pride!"

"I am _not _polarized at all," Julia blurted out in exasperation. "To be perfectly honest, I personally loathe that 'Native American' combat outfit. That denim miniskirt hinders mobility, not to mention I feel so unnatural and self-conscious wearing so little, it serves as an unnecessary distraction. And that headband...I feel like I'm flippantly parading some stale, stereotypical ornament whenever I wear it!"

The young scientist then let out a deep breath, looking somewhat deflated. "My adoptive mother had always refused to tell me anything about the tribe she and I belonged, other than teaching me selective spiritual customs and beliefs.  
"Michelle's mother always hated me, for reasons neither her or my adoptive mother disclosed. When I was 17, I set out on my own to find our tribe, hoping to learn more about them, why my adoptive grandmother rejected me-and perhaps learn about my biological parents. After several long months of searching, I finally located them.  
"That was when I learned I'd been tagged an outcast by my own tribe since birth, due to some long-persisting superstition. It's so wrong, donning those emblemized boots and accessories, on publicized fighting matches-of all places."

The young scientist's voice rose with emotion, but she didn't care at the moment and ignored the disapproving looks of bystanders. "And why did I flaunt the symbols of the very group who hate me for no reason, in the tournament's televised matches? All I received were derisions and outraged verbal bashing from my tribe members...for attempting to gain their approval, by fighting on behalf of our kinship pride.  
"It was Michelle's stupid, insistent idea for my second tournament participation, and none of mine!" Sullen humiliation and resentment laced Julia's tone.

Asuka was momentarily still and quiet, taken aback by her normally mature and mellow-mannered friend's uncharacteristic ranty outburst. "Um...I never knew that about you and your tribe. It must really suck."  
The young dojo keeper tried to comfort her friend. "You don't need their approval to have a sense of belonging, right? You got great friends and family already. If those people choose some stupid irrational belief over you, then it's their loss. You'd do better without associating with 'em."

Julia closed her eyes for a few seconds. Then she gazed at her Japanese friend and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Asuka. You're right, I do have great family and friends, and that's more than a lot of people could ask for." For some reason, a brief image of a lonely-looking Jin Kazama - several years younger and still clad in his schoolboy outfit - flitted through her mind when she said that last part. "I'm sorry that I lost it right then." The young scientist added.

Asuka beamed back. "No worries, Chang. It's good to know that you actually have a temper, like any other normal human being." The younger girl then frowned thoughtfully. "So what's the deal about flaunting the bra and miniskirt, then?"

"Oh, that?" Julia sighed again, but with a resigned half-smile. "Well, that was my little foster sister's stupid, insistent idea. She has this obsessive penchant for curve-revealing attire. It helps compensate for her child-like stature.  
"Lei's niece loves amateurish costume designing, and like you said yourself - she's a fan of Tifa Lockhart from _Final Fantasy 7_. Would've grown out her hair and tied it into a fishtail too, if it didn't constantly tangle around her guitar or back strapping.  
"When I went to the tournament, Wuji customized that skimpy costume just for me-boots included. My little sis claimed that since she's forbidden from participating in any tournaments, she'd be watching me fight on TV, and seeing me wear her choice outfit would be some vicarious experience for her."

Asuka huffed. "Heh. I always assumed that only guys openly projected their misplaced urges for psychologically compensation.  
"To be honest, that kid's designing tastes are pretty plain and unoriginal. And tame, compared to what she herself was wearing today. Her skirt kept on riding up so high, she might as well just've worn her underpants in public!"

Julia chuckled. "Well, you should see her first draft of my outfit design. Outrageously revealing and more stereotypical than ever! Something like a generic Native American-themed costume for exotic entertainers...you know, those who work in adult clubs or bars."

"You mean strippers or whores?" Asuka suggested bluntly.

Before Julia could answer, an unfamiliar female voice close to her suddenly cut in. "Excuse me, is someone sitting here? All other seats are taken, and I need to eat right now." It asked in a quiet, melancholy tone.

The two friends turned to see another young woman, a foreigner. The girl stranger was tall and very beautiful. Just like a supermodel...except the body she possessed was a purely natural and healthily toned, willowy physique - along with authentic abundant curves.  
The girl's vibrant, velvety caramel skin was a few shades darker than Julia' had a perfect straight nose and luscious, sexy pink lips. Her long, sleek golden-brown hair was tied in a high ponytail.  
The almost-dazzling brightness of her large, vivacious light-brown eyes have been dimmed into dull shadows of themselves by weariness and sorrow.

The foreign girl had a flawless American English accent, but it was hard to tell whether she was of Latin American or African American descent.

Julia vaguely recalled seeing this ponytailed girl somewhere...her voice wasn't familiar, but...

"Hey, I recognize you! You're that dance-fighter who beat me two iron fist tournaments ago!" Asuka suddenly announced loudly. "What was your name again...Kerst...Keramon..." The Japanese girl squeezed her eyes in concentration, whilst scratching her own head.

"-Christie." The ponytailed girl supplied, sounding both offended and amused. "And it wasn't some random 'dance-fighting' that kicked your boisterous ass in the tournament. It's called 'Capoeira', and it's a long-established, very powerful Brazilian martial arts style."

"Oh...right." Asuka looked surprisingly sheepish. "Sorry, I usually remember my worthy opponents, even if they're not my friends or pesky stalkers. But I'm just not good with Western names."

Christie managed a smile at both of them. "So...can I sit here with you two or not?"

Julia removed her purse occupying the empty seat, and put it on her own lap. _This girl would have such a gorgeous, sunny smile, if something wasn't weighing so heavily on her heart. _Julia observed to herself.

The two girls properly introduced themselves to the new girl. Julia decided to play it safe by giving Christie her alias name "Jaycee Childress", whilst ignoring Asuka's rolling eyes.  
When Asuka introduced her full name, she got a sharp look from Christie upon uttering the word "Kazama". Asuka crossed her arms indignantly in response.

"What's with that look? You'd better not be one of those brain-dead idiots who harass me and my dad, all because of my ammo-crazy Mishima cousin!" The young dojo keeper warned Christie.

Julia shallowed her breath as her friend and the new girl held an intense staring contest for almost 5 seconds. But Christie suddenly relented, giving Asuka a placating, friendly smile.

"You certainly aren't a _willing_ associate of any Mishima dogs, I can tell that much. I truly am sorry to hear that such...mindless haters are blaming you and your dad for Jin Kazama's horrible deeds." Suppressed anguish briefly crossed the Brazilian girl's face as she said her last sentence.

Asuka apparently didn't notice, as only she gave Christie a big, approving grin. "And you're obviously one of those sensible few in the masses and masses of imbeciles." The Japanese girl cheerfully complimented.

The young scientist let out a breath of relief. "So, Ms. Monteiro...what are you doing in a hospital in Japan? That is, if you don't mind us asking." Julia ventured.

Christie was languidly staring at her food, playing with it like Julia was doing some moments ago. "Just Christie, please. And actually...I'm here to see someone I don't want to see. But the doctors are taking her off life support, and I'm her only remaining family member." A corner of the South American girl's lips slightly curved upwards. "So...I traveled all the way here from Brazil to see to an obligatory family death, which is going occur shortly after I finish my lunch."

"So how'd your family member turn up on life support all the way here in the first place? Was she on a business trip and got ambushed b-?" Asuka asked, only to be cut off when Julia elbowed her sharply.

"Asuka...aren't you prying just a little too much?" The young scientist hissed chidingly in her Japanese friend's ear.

Christie suddenly looked up and gave them a sad smile. "Actually, I can use a listening ear, if you girls don't mind sparing the time. I'm all alone here, and to be honest...I'm really dreading this visit."

Asuka elbowed Julia back in playful vindictiveness. "We're all ears." The dojo keeper stated, beaming widely.

_It turns out that Christie was here on behalf of her older sister, Ingrid Monteiro...also long denounced by their grandfather - Ho Chi Myong, the Legendary Capoeira Master -himself as the "most disgraceful of black sheep" in Monteiro family history. _

_Fed up with rebelling against her grandfather's strict enforcement of upright morals and Capoeira, the 14 year-old Ingrid ran away from the Monteiro household, the very night before Christie's 9th birthday. _

_For years, Christie's older sister flourished in a life of crime, living as a powerful gang leader's mistress in Brazil's most dangerous city slums. She became a lethal expert in her own right of street-fighting, armed combat, improvised weapons, and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu._

_Eventually, Ingrid grew bored with both her drug lord boyfriend and simple gang wars, opting for a living of a more refined and professional-feel: Private Military Companies._

_With her established combat skills, weapons experience, and dogged badgering streak, it wasn't hard for her to get accepted._

_Ingrid trained and worked under the company as a highly competent mercenary for a half-decade. _

_About 6 months ago, however, Ingrid been shot in the head whilst she was sniping on behalf of a hired military assault against Jin Kazama's Tekken force guards stationed a weapons warehouse Japan. _

_The then-commander of the Tekken guards - Eddy Gordo - immediately had Ingrid rushed to the nearest local hospital, while her own mercenary comrades had long retreated, abandoning her to die._

_As for Eddy Gordo himself...he was like a close big-brother to Christie...both having undergone strict and devoted Capoeira training under Christie's grandfather. Eddy reluctantly worked for Jin Kazama, in exchange for a possible cure for his ailing master...to no avail. Ho Chi Myong had died sometime before Eddy's departure from the Mishima Zaibatsu. _

_Christie and Eddy managed to reunite and reconcile...but their mutually consoling companionship was short-lived. Only some months after they found each other, Christie's remaining older brother figure fell victim of a car bombing - presumably by a vengeful terrorist against the Jin Kazama-ruled Mishima Zaibatsu, who decided to target one of its top ranking yet unwilling ex-agent._

_The blast had instantly incinerated his car to bits...any of his remains would have been cleanly cremated on the spot. Christie had been in the shopping mall when it happened, making some last minute purchases while Eddy was loading up the trunk of their car._

_Some others claim to have seen a blonde, pony-tailed woman looking in the corner, then disappearing. Appearance details fit description of Nina Williams, famed assassin and former body guard of Jin Kazama. The police had temporarily put aside Williams as a suspect bomb-planter...they had yet to find possible motivation for the blonde assassin to kill her former Zaibatsu ally, and she never wasted time on targets she had no good reason to kill._

_Christie had been prepping to pursue Nina Williams herself - whether or not the blonde assassin was indeed Eddy's murderer - she just had to find a devoted, trustworthy detective who could aid her search for the assassin - and possibly the truth behind Eddy's death. _

_An overseas call from this hospital only some weeks ago sidetracked Christie's new goal. The doctors informed her that Ingrid was still alive, but the head wound rendered her mercenary sister severely apoplectic, with bodily functions deteriorating at a steady rate. There was no hope for her survival, so the hospital strongly advised that Ingrid Monteiro be unhooked from the many life-maintaining machines and medications. _

_Christie didn't have the money or the motivation to maintain her sister's prolonged hospital stay, anyways...especially now that both Eddy and her grandfather are gone. The younger Monteiro decided to get trivial personal matters out of the way, so she won't be distracted by them when she finally goes full force after her blonde assassin target._

_But Christie didn't expect the abrupt and harsh emotional realization that she wasn't quite ready to face Ingrid again. The older sister whom she used to look up to, then bitterly disappointed her and grandfather, and finally disappeared from her life for more than a decade...until now._

_The fact that the younger Monteiro was now all alone - and still reeling from sudden losses of her two remaining dear ones - made confronting her "long-lost" older sister and having to witness the latter's death all the more difficult._

After the Brazilian girl tearfully finished venting her tale, Asuka suddenly stood up and slammed both palms against the table, startling the two other young women.

"Everyone's aware that Jin was an insanely ammo-happy warmonger, but now I know he's a two-timing, lying slimebag too! If only he was still alive...I'd have allowed you dealt the final blow, after I smashed his stupid smirky face 5 ft into concrete ground!" The Japanese girl proclaimed, eyes blazing on behalf of her newly acquainted Brazilian girl.

Julia herself felt obliged to do something for Christie, even though they just met. The young scientist herself knew all too well what it was like to be all alone, after plummeting down a personal emotional ravine - so dark, deep and narrow.

Lei had been there to hoist her back to level ground, and help piece herself back together.

It seemed that Christie Monteiro had no one. So maybe Julia could lend a empathetic and completely philanthropic hand, just like Lei did for her.

"Christie, this may sound like an odd offer...but would it help if we accompanied you to see your sister? I know we're still pretty much strangers and all, but -" Julia began hesitantly.

"-will you girls really?! Do you mean it, Jaycee?" Christie exclaimed, standing up in excitement. The Brazilian girl's face suddenly beamed joyously, with tears of appreciation and relief flowing down her cheeks. "Believe me, I'll need a supporting shoulders - strangers or not - more than you'd ever imagine."

Julia turned to look at Asuka. The Japanese girl shrugged and smiled warmly at Christie. "Why ever not? One of Jin's poor victims is asking such a small favor, which'll obviously help her a huge deal. We have plenty of time to kill, anyways."

_*******  
Twenty minutes later, at the hospital's intensive-care ward...**_

Christie had balked in front of Ingrid Monteiro's patient room, but finally trudged in upon encouragement from her new kind-hearted acquaintances. Julia silently held the mourning girl's hand...it was all she could do.

The paralyzed 26 year-old mercenary lay there facing them, surrounded by inserted tubes attached to various machines and bags of IV. It was easy to tell the patient was Christie's sister - they looked so much alike, they'd have been identical twins if not for the age difference...and Ingrid's very withered and pained physical state.

Christie suddenly broke down and started sobbing at the sight of her sister. Julia kneeled down put her arms around the quivering form, gesturing Asuka to follow suit.

Everyone was waiting for Christie to calm down and collect herself, when Julia heard a feeble woman's voice addressing her.

"...braids...you, with...the pigtail...braids...here. Come...here...!"

Julia turned in astonishment to see Ingrid's wilted form trying to reach her with an outstretched hand. A wide-eyed, pleading expression - directed straight at Julia - was plastered on the paralyzed woman's agonized face. Ingrid was clearly pushing every crippled fiber within her body beyond their limits, just to beckon to Julia.

The doctors and nurses hastily moved to put the paralyzed patient back into calm order, to no avail. One of the medics finally came over to the young scientist and leaned over to her.

"Excuse me, Miss. Ingrid Monteiro is refusing to calm down. unless she gets to talk to you. We would've just given her a sedative under normal circumstances, but given that we're taking her off life support...if you could be so gracious as to..." He left his request hanging.

Julia nodded at a bewildered Asuka to stay by the unaware and still-sobbing Christie. Then the young scientist got up and followed the medic to Ingrid's side. The writhing patient quieted immediately upon her presence.  
Once again, the bedridden woman lifted a hand towards Julia, with the same pleading look in her eyes. After a moment's hesitation, Julia tentatively took it in one of her own.

Suddenly, everything blurred around the young scientist, and her surroundings vanished into thin air. They became a bright, formless white void. Julia was still looking around in shock when a hard squeeze of her hand snapped her out of her stupor. She turned to see Ingrid Monteiro firmly holding onto the hand she took, in a strong healthy grip.

The Monteiro mercenary-turned-patient herself was standing like a perfectly normal and healthy woman, with a serene and very consciously alert look on her face. She gazed solemnly at Julia.

"I need a favor from you...it's not for me, but to help Christie. Please deliver this...package to her. And if she ever asks why, tell her to consider it a recompense gift for all my years of being a terrible big sister." Ingrid said in a soft, sad tone.

Before Julia could reply, she felt a huge jolt of some energy source run through her body...like a strong electric current, without any of the pain. By the time she gathered senses, the young scientist found herself sitting on the floor by Ingrid's bed.  
The medics and nurses were looking at Julia in stunned bewilderment, when one of them announced that the patient had abruptly ceased all signs of life, without warning.

The sound of Christie's intensified sobbing roused Julia out of her stunned state. The Brazilian girl must have heard the news of her sister's very unexpected, premature death. Still staggering from the strange ordeal, the young scientist made her way Christie - who was now clinging hard on a helpless and awkward-looking Asuka...the Japanese girl was never good at tender comforting, having been too used to the "tough love" approach.

Julia kneeled beside the uncontrollably sobbing girl. "Christie..." the young scientist began gently, and touched the shaking form's shoulder with her fingertips. Immediately upon physical contact of Christie's shoulder, Julia felt that same strange energy shock coursing through her own body again.

At the same time, the sobbing girl stiffened like stone and her cries abruptly halted...then she suddenly fell over, limp and unconscious. The patient room was thrown into further disarray as more medics were called in to tend to the younger Monteiro, who had just fainted into deep unconsciousness.

A few more flustered hours or so later, Julia and Asuka were told that their new friend was perfectly fine, and should be waking up tomorrow. The medics concluded it was the psychological stress and subsequent shock that forced Christie into some long-needed rest, right on the spot.

As much as she wanted to, Julia couldn't afford to stay until tomorrow. She and her little foster sister had a plane to catch tomorrow at 5:30am dawn. Wuji would be going back home to Lei's house, while Julia would take a transferring private flight straight to Violet Corp. once she sees Lei's niece home.

After leaving their cell phone numbers by Christie's bedstand, the two tired girls finally left the hospital. Asuka saw Julia off in front of her hotel.

"I so wish I could stay with you longer, Asuka. Thanks ahead of time for checking on Christie tomorrow, on behalf of us both." Julia told her younger friend apologetically.

The young dojo keeper just flashed her usual cheery, laid-back grin. "No sweat, Chang. It'd give me an excuse to visit my old man again. That Christie girl seems cool enough of a person anyways, not to mention she managed to defeat me once. I'll give her permission to be our friend, as soon as she gets over her gloomy rut." Asuka proclaimed, earning a chuckle from her American friend.

Julia opened her mouth to simply bid Asuka goodbye and leave, but hesitated at the last second. She fingered a small paper envelope in her purse. _Should I or shouldn't I? God, I feel so silly...and this might just upset poor Christie further. Ugh, what the hell. Hallucination or not, her sister went through so much pain just to call me over._ _And he may be exactly what Christie needs right now._

Julia retrieved the small envelope and handed it to Asuka. "Please give this to Christie when you see her, okay? Just a friendly note, wishing her well and all that. Much appreciated." Then she said goodbye to her dojo keeper friend.

The young scientist had actually written Christie a somewhat lengthy letter in the envelope: Apologizing that she wasn't able to check on Christie when the girl woke up; Explaining the weird experience with her older sister, and Ingrid's parting message in the hallucination; Finally, supplying Lei Wulong as a potential contact to locate Nina Williams.

Julia knew that Lei had been after Nina for years now, and his precinct is currently assigned with "cleaning up" the remnants of the ex-Zaibatsu criminals under Jin Kazama, anyways. Eddy Gordo had been on the list, just as Nina Williams...except the former had previously escaped apprehension, and was now officially pronounced dead.

The young scientist just hoped that Lei wouldn't happen to be working on a more pressing case, or get mad at her for sending Christie Monteiro his way.

_*******  
The following day, 9:40pm - Violet Corp. database center...**_

Julia had promptly gotten back to her hacking and decoding work after her weekend away. She'd called Lei earlier, and was relieved to hear that he'd gladly help Christie Monteiro in tracking down a top member of his arrest targets, anyways.

As for Christie herself...her new friend had made an international call to Julia's cellphone - just to thank her profusely "for everything", including helping her come to terms with her older sister...now resting in peace.

The Brazilian girl also mentioned her uncannily vicarious dream - Christie felt herself living through her sister's mind and body, during her decade-long absence and up to the incapacitating gunshot wound.  
All the fights, experiences, lessons, and training that Ingrid Monteiro had been through...it was as if Christie's own soul was somehow transplanted in her older sister's body for 11 years, living each millisecond of it.  
The surviving Monteiro fully experienced all of Ingrid's emotions, thought processes, physical sensations - and most amazing of all, every bit of her sister's accumulated knowledge and skill - like they were her very own.

Christie cryptically told Julia that she felt so blessed that a divine angel - in the form of a saintly human woman - would come to aid her path, during her most desolate moments. And then told the young scientist in a hushed voice that she has to go now, but promised to keep Julia's "true nature within tightly sealed lips" before she hung up the phone in a hurry.

Julia had been utterly confused by Christie's words, and now even more worried about herself over the strong hallucinations. Lei Wuji and Mr. Kazama's paranormal talk about sensing something supernatural within her...they were starting to shake the young scientist's skeptic foundations very badly. She was now both anxious and dreading the extensive medical checkup scheduled tomorrow morning...of which will include in-depth brain scans, scalp examination, and analyses on her hair follicles.

But in the mean time, Julia will continue doing what she does best - burying her worries under her work.

"How's it going, Ms. Chang?" Julia was so focused, she didn't even notice her employer-friend entering the room.

"Hey, Lee. Well, the 'Hound' just finished scouting through the Heihachi faction's confidential database. They were rummaging for possible remnants of information, some of Dr. Boskonovitch's old designs that may help them build unusually high-AI combat droids...like Alisa.  
"Unfortunately for Heihachi, his resources are still quite limited compared to Lars's faction. " Julia spun around and reported to him with a smile.

The "Hound" - affectionately named after Michelle Chang's favorite type of hunting companion - was the workstation that Julia used for her hacking and research work. The young scientist built the Hound from scrap, all by herself...from the most fundamental concept design to actual hardware assembly.

The young scientist turned back to her computer screen, peering at it intently. "Some other foreign hacker is scouring Heihachi's database, too. Source is...not G. Corp. Not a governmental organization...and not from any of private military groups listed in our database." Julia's fingers deftly played her keyboard. "Give me a few minutes here, Lee. This new program I built should be able to decipher the newcomer's identity and approximate location-within a 300 mile radius."

"Excellent work." Lee murmured. He suddenly looked thoughtful. "I always have wondered, Julia. When we were first repairing Dr. Boskonovitch's combat droid, you seemed to have some intuitive knack and familiarity with her inner workings.  
"We wouldn't have been able to restore the robot to her perfect condition, had you not been there to guide the technicians. And then I'd have had to face my adoptive half-brother's sticky wrath for inadvertently reneging on my word, and reassuring him too confidently." The Violet Corp. owner chuckled.  
"Your professional focus and expertise doesn't lie within robotics, yet your insight in those areas appears to far exceed the best engineers and mechanics I have here."

Julia closed her eyes and allowed herself to stretch a bit. "I guess I somehow forgot to tell you, Lee. I once had the honor of a short but extremely useful internship with Dr. Geppetto Boskonovitch himself. Around six years ago, when I was still 16 years old.  
"Within a half-year, I learned a vast deal in the fields of applicable engineering, physics, and mechanics. The amazing genius inventor was an exceedingly kind and patient old gentleman, and a superb mentor on top of all that_._"

"Oh?" Lee could not hide the surprise in his voice.

"The world-renowned genius scientist somehow caught wind of my unusual talents in science and mathematics. I'm still clueless as to why he chose me as a sole protégé - out of countless other precocious high school science geeks, most of them in vastly more prestigious educational institutions than I attended. I do know that he interviewed a number of adolescent candidates before he settled with me.  
"My personal guess is that Dr. Boskonovitch chose me over other more promising prospective scientists, only because he favored my attitude. The good professor often remarked how I reminded him of his departed young daughter...even though we looked nothing alike.  
"In his own words, the original human Alisa Boskonovitch was just like me, a "genuinely modest and gracefully-mannered young lady, despite her budding genius inherited from her father." Julia laughed softly at the memory.

Lee stroked his chin with his fingers. "Dr. Boskonovitch was obviously a great judge of character too. Except he chose someone way too modest for her own good. Seriously speaking." He chuckled as Julia blushed. "So why your defection to G. Corp. to work under Dr. Abel - his hated arch-rival, several years ago? Did something sour your relationship with Boskonovitch?"

Julia shook her head. "Not at all. I voluntarily requested termination of the internship under 6 months, because I felt I was cheating the good professor's faith. My true passion lay in biology, chemistry, and of course-ecology. Thus, decided not to waste any more of Boskonovitch's time or expectations." Then the young scientist sighed sadly. "When I officially started working on the GENOCELL project under Dr. Abel several years later, I one day received a secret e-message from Dr. Boskonovitch. He expressed his deep disappointment of my choice to assist a most immoral scientist of an equally immoral corporation, for the sole purpose of my self-servingly personal goals.  
"However, Boskonovitch also warned me to watch out for myself...he stated that G. Corp. did not tolerate ethical dissenters, in the worst ways possible. I really should've expressed some appreciation towards Dr. Boskonovitch's kind concern right then and there. I never expected that the good professor would meet his undeserved demise so soon."

"Boskonovitch's death is quite a pity," Her employer-friend concurred. "I'm sure that if he was still alive today-"

Lee was interrupted by a warning siren from Julia's work station.

The young scientist whirled back to her computer. Her eyes widened in alarm. "Those foreign hackers searching Heihachi's intelligence database...they're now attacking the Yggdrasil's!" Julia quickly worked on her keyboard again. "Its objective...Jin Kazama's research info on Devil Gene and Azazel...file copy and transfer already complete."

"What!" Lee snapped in disbelief. "Anything on the hacker's identity yet?"

"Working on it...newcomer is now accessing NANCY-MI847J and Alisa Boskonovitch, 48 percent comple-damn it! Current hacker code has self-destructed and is now untraceable...a new code series replacing it, resuming copy-transfer. My program can't crack this one!" Julia managed to lid her panic and turn to full concentration mode. "I'll have to make a manual attempt." She started typing and clicking furiously.

Lee quickly retrieved his phone. "I'll ask Lars if he has anything useful from Alisa. She must have detected the breach."

To everyone's astonishment - perhaps Alisa's, most of all - the gynoid reported that her top confidential database had already been thoroughly scoured by the same foreign hacker code. The robot girl was not even aware of the raid on her internal data systems, until Lee informed Lars of the intrusion.

Julia managed to pinpoint the hacker's source within a 458.9 mile radius before the new program finished and self-destructed as well. There was zero information available on its identity.

Lee sighed wearily. "Go to your studio and get some rest, Julia. I'm going over to the Mishima Zaibatsu. Lars and I are going to have a chat about approaching this 'newcomer'."

"But you'll need my-" Julia started to protest, when Lee held up his hand.

"Not tonight. I need you fully rested for tonight...in case we actually deem this new intruder a priority, and require your expertise at full speed, full capacity the next few days." Her employer-friend's tone conveyed no room for arguments.

Julia let out a heavy breath. "I understand. Please be careful, Lee." She made a note to cancel her medical examination tomorrow morning.

_*******  
Thirteen hours and 21 minutes later - Julia's studio apartment in Violet Corp...**_

Julia groaned as she woke up. The "newcomer" had shaken her up and would've given her a bad case of insomnia, but fortunately her physical and mental fatigue was enough to counter it. She managed to fall asleep before 4am, and her subconscious left her alone this time. The young scientist just had the longest, most restful sleep for months.

"Oh crap. It's past eleven!" Julia exclaimed to herself, as she peered at her alarm clock. As she was hurrying to her wardrobe, Julia suddenly halted as something occurred to her. Lee hadn't called or knocked on her door.

Her employer friend had always been especially sensitive about punctuality...working hours started exactly 9am sharp - or before. Or else penalties by decreased salary or benefits. Employee friends were not given any exceptions, either. And given the urgent situation that rose the night before...

Still clad in only a loose half-tank and scanty panties, Julia quickly grabbed her cellphone. There were 7 missed calls and 3 voice messages: Two missed calls from Lee's cell, 3 hours ago; One missed call from a hidden phone number, 2 hours ago. And 3 missed calls from Lars's cell, all within 1 hour.  
The 3 voice messages were all from Lars too, urging Julia to call him back ASAP. The young scientist cursed herself - she totally forgot change her ringtone back from "vibrate" before she went to bed.

Just then, a sharp knock resounding on her studio apartment door. "Jaycee, are you all right in there?!" It was Lars's voice, carrying a heavy note of urgency.  
Apparently, Lee wasn't accompanying him. And the Violet Corp. employer never granted his half-Swede ally an access card, just in case the latter's many enemies gets their hands on it. Which means Lars must have forced his way into the building.

Julia was momentarily at a complete loss how to react or respond. Before she knew it, her door was shattered to bits. The young scientist found herself staring at a slightly panting Lars Alexandersson in full Tekken force armor who stared right back at her. Alisa was right by his side.

A few seconds later, Lars's face suddenly broke into a furious blush, accompanied by a thoroughly mortified look. He quickly turned his back to Julia, stuttering an apology. On the other hand, Alisa turned to look at him accusingly.

"I told you that Ms. Childress was perfectly fine and alone. My sensors never lie." The gynoid told her partner indignantly.

Only then did Julia register that she was still wearing her very immodest sleepwear...in front of the man who happened to be her biggest crush and idol. The young scientist felt her skin burning with horrendous embarrassment, and frantically rummaged for her bathrobe and slippers to hastily cover herself.

_*******  
Five minutes later - Julia's studio apartment in Violet Corp...**_

Lars and Alisa had indeed been forced to smash their way through Violet Corp.'s security guards, and scaring away all the human employees-in order to reach Julia, who for some reason didn't answer their repeated phone calls. The three settled down in Julia's studio apartment as Lars explained what had transpired, when Julia was over-sleeping like a baby.

"So...Lee never went to see you last night in the first place?" Julia asked, almost frantically. "Did you even get his call about his planned visit last night?"

"Yes, I did. But 10 minutes later, Lee called again to tell us he 'ran into a little trouble' along the way, but it was nothing he couldn't solve himself." Lars sighed. "We're so busy with our current enemies these days - not to mention Alisa had been single-mindedly obsessed with 'self-diagnosis' on just how that foreign hacker got in without her knowing - that I just took Lee's word that he'd be all right."

The half-Swede then shook his head regretfully. "My troops and I were too preoccupied in countering G. Corp.'s sudden aggressive developments, since last night. It was less than 3 hours ago when I suddenly recalled Lee's intention to visit the Zaibatsu yesterday.  
"We managed to locate the ruins of his private jet and robotic bodyguards - apparently slashed to pieces. That was when Alisa and I barged in to check on you." He flashed her an awkward and abashed glance, but the young scientist failed to notice in her worry for her employer-friend.

"Which means that Lee was captured...but possibly still alive, right?" Both anxiety and relief filled Julia.

Lars did not answer her directly. Instead, he took out a tiny scrap of paper and stared at it. A brief sentence was scribbled on the piece of paper. "My gracious aide's parting words, right after I first sent a damaged Alisa to you and Lee that day, 4 months ago. 'Don't thank me yet,' my mysterious helper told me. 'Tomorrow, we might be enemies'."  
A grim, ironic smile graced the half-Swede's lips. "Looks like my old ninja partner has finally decided to make good on his warning. But why is he raiding our faction of the Zaibatsu too, instead of just making non-hostile contact? I never showed any doubt towards him, when he claimed that he was working for the peace and balance of the world..." Lars wearily buried his face in his palms.

Julia gazed at Lars, who was lost in his own thoughts. _So, Lars was obviously acquainted with Lee's assailant...and they'd even been allied closely enough to upset him. But this isn't time to get sentimental...Lee may be in danger!_

"Lars...have you or Alisa found further clues about Lee's kidnapper? I'm betting he's connected to that 'newcomer' hacker we came across last night." The young scientist got to her feet and went to her wardrobe. "If you two will excuse me, I'm going to get properly dressed and packed. I'm going to investigate that area of 500 miles I managed to narrow down last night. Good thing Lee gave me full access to Violet Corp.'s private flight vehicles."

Lars stood up as well. "You can't mean by yourself? The assailant took out all Lee's bodyguards and has subdued the 'White-Haired Demon' himself! You don't know strong and skilled he is, but I do...he fought right by my side when we were taking on Azazel and Jin Kazama! Alisa and I are going after Lee.  
"You get dressed and we'll take you to the Zaibatsu for protection first. You can definitely be of help to our Ygdrassil intelligence, in the meantime."

Julia stopped and turned to face the half-Swede. "That's exactly what your ex-partner wants, Lars. Why would he tip you off, otherwise? Since the assailant left me and Violet Corp. alone, he obviously doesn't perceive me as a threat...combat or technical skill-"

"-on the contrary, Ms. Childress," Alisa suddenly interrupted in a firm tone. "Haven't you considered the possibility that upon possessing such superior levels of hacking technology, Mr. Lee Chaolan's assailant may have already identified you as the one who broke through those advanced codes, in the first place. He may even be fully anticipating you to try rescuing Lee, so as to kill three-or four-birds with one stone."

Julia stopped to stare at the gynoid thoughtfully. "You may be, Alisa." She admitted. "But if Lars's ex-ninja partner really was behind those hackings last night, your system defenses won't be sufficient to counter cyber attacks he may use against you. I need to be there for any spur-of-the-moment problems of that sort. We don't even know what Lee's assailant was after in the first place. But as of right now, I don't care...the priority is finding Lee, and getting him to safety-if he's still alive."

The young scientist then turned back to face the new Zaibatsu head, and stare him squarely in the eye. "I won't let my G. Corp. fiasco repeat itself, Lars. I'm going to rescue my employer and friend, with or without your help. Or approval.  
"You and Alisa should be the one staying in the Zaibatsu...just in case you never come back from this rescue mission."

The half-Swede looked stumped in frustration for a moment. Then he tilted his temples against his fingers, smiling a defeated smile. "All right, Jaycee. You might as well come with us." He chuckled dryly. "The Yggdrasil faction will be very inconvenienced without Violet Corp.'s assistance. And I'll be helpless if Alisa runs into technical trouble."

Lars and Alisa went to return to the Zaibatsu...they'll be picking her up in a helicopter within an hour, in front of Violet Corp.

Right before he departed, Lars shot Julia a stern look. "Just remember, Ms. Childress. I'll be leading this rescue mission. Don't make yourself a load on this mission, by running off and doing things on your own." He warned her gravely.

The half-Swede's words caused Julia's heart to simultaneously drop and burn with indignation. But the young scientist said nothing and just gave him a brief nod.

_*******  
Two hours later, in the Zaibatsu helicopter...**_

The rescue crew were discussing possible infiltration rescue strategies, as Alisa directed the autopilot within the search parameters provided by Julia. The discussion was largely inefficient, due to their miserably limited information on their current target opponent.

Lars suddenly leaned back against his seat, taking a break from serious business. The half-Swede smiled wistfully, his gaze directed right at Alisa - who was fully concentrating on locating their target area and thus oblivious to it.

"You know, I'd dream of having a heir...or heiress for the current position Jin Kazama suddenly dumped on me." Lars murmured, not taking his eyes off the gynoid. "That laughably primitive 'Mishima Heir' clause wouldn't be so troublesome at all...if only Alisa was a human being. I could leave the Yggdrasil faction reigns in her hands, upon legal marriage and impregnation of my child...and concentrate on what I do best: Military action. I'm fortunate to not have the 'Devil Gene' problem like Jin Kazama did."

Julia felt her heart rending at her Crush's loving, longing gaze and words directed at the robot girl, but forced herself to ignore the sensation. _Someone so messed up like myself is not meant to have Lars's heart, anyways._ She reminded herself. Instead, she tried to continue the more light-hearted chatter.

"Lee once told me about that 'Mishima Heir' clause." Julia said. "Apparently, centuries-old Mishima Zaibatsu law dictates that only those of Mishima blood can inherit the Zaibatsu. Or a female spouse, upon impregnation of a Mishima offspring...and loses the authority once the child becomes a legal adult. Surprising that such a...conservative law is still alive and strictly enforceable in such a succefully modernizing Empire." The young scientist then smiled. "My employer seemed so resentful when he explained the clause to me, over glasses of wine. I guess he hadn't quite gotten over his Heihachi Mishima issues, despite his own self-made empire of wealth."

The half-Swede turned and smiled back at Julia. "Lee certainly would've been a top candidate...at the very least, I'd have insisted he co-ruled the Zaibatsu with me. Handling the Mishima empire would be so much easier...if only I had a partner, who possessed strong management acumen, along with a definite sense of ethics.  
"An co-partner of equal ranking, like my adopted brother..." Lars then looked down. "...or maybe even my half-nephew, if he was still alive."

Julia didn't know how long she remained in surprised speechlessness at Lars's last remark. The young scientist was jolted from her stupefaction by Alisa's sudden announcement.

"Signals of strong transmission activity detected 69.73 km southwest ahead...target area appears to be hidden base, 28.3 meters underground. Now detecting multiple means of entrance...approaching one with minimal signs of security and human presence within 17 minutes." The gynoid reported.

Julia and Lars looked at each other. The half-Swede flashed her a look of anticipation and encouragement. "Well, this is it. Get ready, Childress."

The young scientist forced down a deep feeling of dread that had suddenly churned in her gut. "Yes, sir."

**A/N:**

**Julia's relationship with her tribe will be further detailed in the next few chapters.**

**OC Lei Wuji's fighting style is based on a self-designed character idea I had for Street Fighter x Tekken. Also by an old VS. game I never caught the name of, featuring a ponytailed little kid wielding a giant axe. **

**OC Lei Qingsan is a minor one-time character who will be mentioned briefly in a few occasions. "Qingsan" - "Blue/Green Mountain". **

**OC Ingrid was created solely for the purpose of giving Christie an "upgrade" to her skills/competence and combat arsenal. The name "Ingrid" was found via Wikipedia, and then selected with the help of **_**Street Fighter **_**series.**

**OC Lei Wuji's character/backstory was inspired by **_**Young Kindaichi (original), Yu Yu Hakusho, Rayearth, Hentai Kamen,**__**Card Captor Sakura, Evangelion, Ranma 1/2, Rurouni Kenshin, Kare Kano, GTO, Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, Shamo, Garfield**_**,**_** Street Fighter **_**series, **_**Mortal Kombat II,**__**Final Fantasy 7 **_**series, **_**Mega Man X **_**series, **_**Rock and Rule, Assault on Precinct 13, Excalibur, **__**Tai-Chi Master/Twin Warriors, Silence of the Lambs,**__**Ichi the Killer**_**, **_**Kick-Ass, The King Maker (2005),**__**Iron Man **_**Trilogy, **_**Wanted, Dark Knight **_**Trilogy, **_**The Avengers**_**, **_**Master of Horror **_**series, **_**Grimm Adventures of Bill & Mandy **_**series, **_**Emily the Strange;**__**Wuthering Heights **_**(Bronte), **_**Count of Monte Christo **_**(Dumas), and original stories from**_****__ &_ **.  
****Wuji's physical features were inspired by a Korean(?) drama series I never caught the name of (only watched 5 minutes), and on 2 real-life female acquaintances. The **_**Tekken **_**character Feng Wei's character/background also a large inspirational influence.**

**Julia's relationship with her tribe - and her speculations were inspired by **_**Black Jack **_**OVA series, **_**Rurouni Kenshin, **__**Naruto**_**, **_**The Eye**_** (2002), and **_**The Midwife's Apprentice **_**(Cushman).**

**OC Lei Qingsan's name is based on a character in a **_**Wuxia **_**TV series.**

**Julia Chang's (currently) one-sided worshipful affection/idolization that she used to hold towards Jin Kazama (and now redirected at Lars Alexandersson) was inspired by **_**Naruto**_**.**

**OC Ingrid Monteiro's character was inspired by **_**Shamo, **__**Demon Knight, Collateral, **__**City of God, Colombiana, The Coldest Winter Ever **_**(Souljah), and **_**Bow Street Runner**_** series ****(Kleypas)**_**.**_

**Ingrid's "message" to Christie (and Julia's means of delivering it) was inspired by **_**Royal Tramp II **_**and **_**Demon Knight**_**.**

**The cliffhanger ending was inspired by the **_**Star Wars **_**film ****series. **


End file.
